Vacation Time, Please
by IMBSA
Summary: After a long, hard case, Zaizen feels that the STNJ needs a little time off and sends them to Key West for a bit of "team building." Nothing will go wrong, right?...With this team, it's bound to get screwed up. AK MR SD
1. The Coffee Pot That Started It All

Chapter 1: The Coffee Pot That Started It All

IMBSA: Remember, I don't own anything! Again, be nice when you review. I definitly(sp?) got them OOC. But they're supposed to be that way. Oh yeah, kudos to whoever can guess who I made Michael like! If you want me to continue, just encourage me.

It seemed to be such an ordinary day; the sun rose in the east and the birds sang. A happy breeze blew through the trees. Who would have thought that one innocent, empty coffee pot could be the root of all evil in the workplace? The team had just wrapped up a difficult case that called for working 12 hours straight. Needless to say, patience was limited to the sane few. And oh, what few she was.

Amon turned the coffee pot all the way upside-down, attempting to pour his seventh cup of coffee. Two drops dribbled forlornly into his smiley-face cup. Hand and pot paused above the rim of his unusually (for him at least) cheerful mug, Amon looked ready to kill.

"All right," he began in a deceptively calm voice, "WHO DRANK THE LAST CUP OF COFFEE?!" He ended, breaking the morning stupor with a vengeance. "Dojima, wasn't it you?" He asked, like a man desperate for his morning fix of caffeine.

Alarmed, Dojima answered, looking quite like a deer in the headlights, "ME?! I'm not the Java Junkie around here. I only had two cups!" Amon looked around the room at all the possible perpetrators. His eye caught Sakaki sitting dazed on the couch staring at the box of doughnuts on the desk a few feet away from him, holding on to a cup in a limp grip.

"How 'bout you, Sack of Shit?" Amon asked accusingly.

Bullied out of his blissful daze dreaming of some sweet jelly doughnuts, Sakaki replied angrily, "Hey, who are you calling a Sack of----"

"Um, Amon," Robin interrupted, slightly tentatively.

"WHAT?!" Amon roared, angry that she had broken into the "adult's" argument.

"You...drank...the last...cup of coffee...."Robin finished, voice growing softer with every word.

"No I didn't," Amon replied childishly. "I don't know who did, but it certainly wasn't me!"

"Simmer, simmer, now," Karasuma murmured placatingly. "I was the last person to have poured coffee." Amon's eyes glowed murderously, but before he could move, Karasuma continued. "I poured two cups: one for myself..." she paused. "And the last cup for you...Amon." She said the last part emphatically.

Sakaki laughed sarcastically and stuck his hand into the doughnut box, thinking that one of the gooey confections made almost entirely of sugar would take his mind off Amon's rage. His hand felt around, but to no avail. Merely humble pieces of sugar-coated wax paper crumpled under his touch. Looking inside, his face fell.

"Who ate all the damn doughnuts?" Sakaki asked good-naturedly (for the circumstances, at least), looking around. "Michael Mullet-Head, wasn't it you?" Dojima looked down, wiping the powder from her face and licking her fingers as inconspicuously as she could.

"Excuse me? What are you talking about?" Michael asked, looking up from his Never Winter Nights Game.

"You know," Sakaki replied, slightly difficultly as his tongue was licking the sad remains of the sugar from the wax paper. "Alsh da doughnuts." He gave up that line of attack when Michael got some kind of Sword of Invincibility (or something like that) and had switched his attention back to the game. "Karasuma, go get another dozen of the doughnuts. In fact, make that two."

"Do I look like your personal caterer?" The normally calm and collected woman replied. "Does it even look like I cook? Get off your lazy ass and get some yourself. You have means of transportation, don't you?"

"What's stopping you from going?" Sakaki asked, searching for a discarded sugar packet.

Karasuma stood up, slammed her clenched fist on the table and screamed, "I WENT LAST TIME!" A sheet of wax paper, disturbed by her fist floated slowly to the ground. Sakaki blinked continuously, shocked.

"Must be SOMEbody's time of the month," he muttered. WHAM! All collectively winced as Karasuma's open palm crashed into the side of Sakaki's head.

"My menstrual cycles are none of your concern," she shot back coldly. Through all of this angry exchange, no one had made Amon another pot of coffee.

"Will somebody _please_ make another pot of coffee?" He asked, now pleading. He continued ranting on. "I mean, I'm always the one who's the first to get here, with the possible exception of Michael, 'cause he _lives_ here and is under fucking house arrest, and that's really not my problem! My problem _is _that no one's made another pot of coffee! I poured out TWO DROPS and THAT JUST ISN'T ENOUGH COFFEE FOR ME!!!" He continued his tirade, and making absolutely no sense at all, waving the empty coffee pot to punctuate some remarks. Robin stood, walked calmly over, and tried to take the coffee pot away before he hurt somebody, namely himself. Unfortunately, her brave attempts ended unsuccessfully. CRASH!!! As Amon held the plastic handle, everyone stared sullenly at the broken pieces of glass on the floor. In an effort to avoid Robin's hands, Amon had swung the coffee pot toward Michael's computer. Both glass objects shattered on contact with a few electrical sparks shooting from the back of the computer.

Michael blinked a few times before shouting, "ELIZABETH!!!!!!!!!" Everyone looked at each other in confusion. Michael, in tears, hugged what was left of his monitor. "Elizabeth, what has he done to you?" He lamented passionately, rubbing his cheek against the plastic covering as smoke rose from his beloved computer. "Me and you, we were together from the start...." He sobbed. "You've helped me on so many cases...endlessly searching those databases for me...." His voice took on a Sméagol/Gollum-like note. "But they wouldn't understand would they?" His voice returned to being tearful. "And now you're gone." His voice going where a straight man's voice should never go, he lovingly embraced the computer one last time. He took off his glasses and wiped the tears from the lenses on his T-shirt. Everyone was quiet, as though sensing Michael's need to mourn. Michael stood up dejectedly, looking down at the sad remains of his Elizabeth. He couldn't take it anymore and flung himself down on the floor in front of his computer, sobbing unrestrainedly.

"Dude, we _really_ need a vacation," Dojima muttered as Michael continued his wailing. "A looooooooooooooooooong vacation."


	2. Where Will We Go?

Vacation Time, Please

Chapter 2: Where Will We Go?

IMBSA: Back due to popular demand, here is the second chapter to "Vacation Time, Please". I'm so happy that you liked it so much!!!!! ::hugs reviewers. coughs:: I had to show you that I DO intend to continue it. SO, here's hoping you enjoy!

Disclaimer: "Ha ha you have a stalker, you have a stalker, I don't you do, you're gonna die, I can sleep at night. Nyah. Heheh."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was about a week after the "coffee pot incident" and everyone had calmed down. Slightly. Michael's "Elizabeth" had been replaced with a better, faster, and updated computer (which Michael had immediately named "Eve"), yet he was still mourning over the "death" his beloved computer. As he put it, there was no way to truly replace Elizabeth. But he and Eve seemed to be getting along just fine.

Amon was as irritable as ever, even though Zaizen had ordered three different coffee makers and more than enough industrial-strength packets of the ground beans. He retreated further into his dark and gloomy shell, coming out occasionally, like a hermit crab foraging for food. Or, in his case, coffee. Even Robin's little "caffeine habit" was nothing compared to the monster of one lurking beneath Amon's surface.

Finally, it got to the point where Zaizen actually _ordered_ them to take a vacation. "I'm concerned that this animosity you seem to bring to the forefront these recent days," he announced to everyone one day at Raven's Flat, "will interfere with your ability to Hunt. I have decided to give you...'vacation time,' if you will. You six will go on a trip together for two weeks and try to straighten things out. Think of it as team building. It is your responsibility to get tickets and make whatever arrangements necessary. Choose your destination. I expect all anticipated costs and the location on my desk as soon as possible." With that, he left the six STN members alone in a stunned silence. Then, five of those people's heads drooped, as if sensing impending doom.

"Oh come on," Doujima, the remaining cheerful component of the group, said. "You guys need to lighten up. That's our problem; we need to take the sticks out. This'll be fun. It's our first vacation in..." she paused, thinking about when their last vacation was. "OK, it's our first vacation! We need to make it special. We should go someplace _exotic_."

"And what are you, the entertainment director?" Sakaki asked in a smart-aleck way. Doujima quickly backhanded him on the shoulder. "OW! Whatcha do that for?!"

Glaring daggers at him, she replied, "You know very well why I did that."

"She's right," Karasuma agreed with a sigh. "We really do need a break."

"We need a break from each other." Sakaki muttered, massaging the sore spot on his arm.

"Remember, we were given this 'vacation time' for a 'team-building' experience," Amon spoke up, "per Zaizen's orders."

"What, no fun and games?" Michael asked, looking up at the Amon, who kept his silence and ignored him. There was a pause, and then Michael shrugged. "Well, Jack is a dull boy." He paused yet again, pondering his words. As he realized what he said, he silently prayed to any God-like entity that was listening that Amon hadn't heard his last words. Turning back to his work, he thought, '_Michael, just shut up. He's armed; you're not. He can get away with murder; you can't._' Suddenly, Sakaki leaned over his shoulder.

"Jack _is _a dull boy." The rookie whispered, pointing over his shoulder at Amon. The two boys sniggered.

Amon turned, asking, "What are you two laughing at?"

"Jack." Michael replied quickly, covering for the two of them.

"But you don't know Jack." Sakaki added in a sarcastic fashion, causing the two teens to break into another fit of frantic giggling.

Amon turned away, muttering, "Demon Seeds."

"You two need to grow up." Doujima scolded the boys.

Sakaki snorted in amusement, and then said, "Look who's talking." His answer was another backhand on the shoulder. "OW! Stop hitting me!" He looked at Michael, seeking support, but the mulleted hacker merely shook his head, as if to say that the rookie was on his own when it came to angry women. Especially _this_ woman.

"Why don't we go to Italy?" Robin spoke up, having been daydreaming of her home. "Venice is very pretty."

"Yeah. Pretty _stinky_." Doujima responded. Robin looked down at her feet, a hurt look on her face. "Here's an idea." She continued. "Why don't we go to the Keys down in Florida? It's the most fun place in the world. We could even go to Disneyworld if we wanted."

"Out of the country?" Amon asked. "That would be quite expensive."

"Not really. We could just use Travelocity." Michael replied. However, no one acknowledged that he had spoken, conversing amongst themselves as they were. "Or Expedia. Maybe Priceline might have some good deals on stateside tickets." There was no response. "Are you even listening to me?"

Karasuma looked at him, asking, "Did you say something, Michael?"

"Never mind," a disheartened Michael replied, once again left out. Poor Michael.

"Well, we've never been to the Keys before." Karasuma said. "It might be good to go someplace new."

"Hey look! I found some tickets to the Keys in mid-September. They're really cheap too." Michael exclaimed. "In fact, this is the cheapest we'll get them all year."

"Book them." Amon commanded. "I've never been to the Tropics," he continued, more as an afterthought than anything.

In the end, it was decided that the six of them would go to the Keys for their "vacation." Yeah, right.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

IMBSA: Whoo, that was a doozy to write, and boy do we have a show for you. Well, R & R!

**Prospero53223**: Sorry about the whole name thing. OH NO! ELIZABETH IS DEAD!!!!!! What, are we going to find you at your "terminal" like Silver Knight from .hackSIGN?

**Wing Omega**: I'm glad you think so.

**AnimeReviewer790**: Hey, aren't you reading my other story too? Anyways, here's a new chapter!

**Animated Flowers**: Here is your new chapter, just as you ordered; fresh and just out of the oven.


	3. The Ring

Vacation Time, Please

Chapter 3: The Ring

IMBSA: Sorry, I was on restriction. Yeah. It's all my fault. Burn me stake. _If_ you can survive my VIBRATING SHEEP OF DEATH!!!!!!!!!! ::laughs maniacally:: MWAHAHAHA ::cough, hack, cough:: HAHAHAHA!!!!!!

Disclaimer: "You have a problem blaming your problems on other people or circumstances, whether or not they make sense. But that probably stems from your mother blaming everything on you, or your father beating you in a burlap sack as a child. Yeah.... It's all their fault...."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Michael Lee was anxious. It was the first time he had ever been outside Raven's Flat in...well, a long time and his social skills, especially concerning attractive women, weren't the best. He could talk to them comfortably if they were pictures on a computer, but face-to-face with a living, breathing, specimen of the female persuasion was truly a different ball game. No pun intended. As they waited at the gate for their flight, he was a nervous wreck. He had been contemplating this for a while over a can of Bepsi soda when a bevy of beautiful coed girls eyed him, Sakaki, and, undoubtedly, Amon.

"What do I do if a girl talks to me?" He whispered to the brown-haired rookie. When it came to the art of interacting with said specimens, he turned to Sakaki for advice.

"Talk to her back, moron." Sakaki muttered in reply.

"Oh God, they're staring at us. Is there something in my teeth? How's my hair?"

"Who?" Sakaki asked, looking around until he spotted the group of girls. "Ah. I see."

"What do we do?"

"Something to impress them." He glanced around. "Give us that can." He held out his hand to Michael, who gulped the rest of the soda down and handed the said can over. He burped quietly.

"Sorry."

"Watch and learn, my young Grasshopper." Sakaki remarked. "I've seen this done on a lot of college movies."

"This is your first test run of the strategy? Not very reassuring."

"Shut it. Just watch." Quickly, he crushed the can against his forehead, to the delight (in the boys' eyes) of the girls. They began whispering amongst themselves, pointing in their direction.

Wide-eyed at the attention he was now getting, Michael gasped, "Cool!"

"I need another can!" Sakaki quietly announced.

Doujima, who had been watching silently (but intensely), said, "I have one," and handed Sakaki her empty Slim-Fast can. Sakaki took it from her.

"Thanks," he winked at her. She merely put a hand in front of her mouth to hide the coy smile that crept across her face. Sakaki again tried to crush the can against his forehead. A dazed grin found its way upon his mouth and he slumped over to the floor, Doujima's can, surprisingly undented, falling from his limp hand.

"Haruto?" Michael leaned over to check the rookie. "Haruto? Are you ok?"

"What happened?" Amon's commanding voice sounded.

"Uh...a can hit his head." Michael replied. Amon stood up silently and looked around alertly at this revelation, Orbo gun close at hand.

"Sakaki!" Robin murmured as she crouched down beside him as Karasuma quickly left to find some ice.

"Oh, my aching head..." was his response to her. "What the hell kind of can was that?!" He held his hand up to his forehead. "Jesus, I think I'm bleeding!"

"No you're not you big baby." Doujima sniffed. "You just have a...HUGE lump on your head. By God, it's...it's like an egg!"

"An ostrich egg." Michael added. Amon looked at Doujima sternly.

"Did you throw that can at him?" He questioned.

"Ordinarily? Yeah, probably. Not today, though. He did THAT," she pointed to his head, "all by his lonesome self." Karasuma returned, a sandwich bag filled with ice in her hand. She had attained it from one of the nearby vendors.

"Here," she said, helping Sakaki apply it to his head. She looked up at Amon. "We're going to miss our flight if we don't hurry."

"Can I at least look at it in a mirror?" Sakaki whined.

"We don't have time for that." Amon replied coldly. Sakaki made a face. But quietly. Just because they were in a public place didn't mean Sakaki would be safe from Amon's wrath. And they had had enough of it when "Elizabeth" "died". "We have a long flight ahead of us. I have no doubt that you'll have plenty of time to assess the damage in that period of time. Maybe you should contemplate this and remember not to do such asinine deeds when trying to impress others. I guess you did make quite an impression. Maybe not the one you wanted...but perhaps it will serve as a reminder." Robin blinked.

"Wow Amon. That was a beautiful speech...but they just called our flight. We need to hurry....Now." She said calmly, yet with a tinge of urgency. Looking at each other for a moment, the six STN members hauled ass down the aisle to catch their flight to Atlanta, GA.

Amon, sitting more or less comfortably in the aisle C seat of row 15, immediately picked up the safety pamphlet tucked in the seat before him and began reviewing the information contained therein. Michael, sitting on Sakaki's left, in the middle of the two other male components of the STN team, was listening to the Delta Radio, bobbing his head along to the music. Sakaki was slumped dejectedly in his seat, injured forehead resting on the ice pack in his hand.

In the row before them, row 14, Karasuma sat in front of Amon, also looking over the rules and regulations. She seriously doubted the others would take the time to do the same. Robin was between the brunette and Doujima, deeply engrossed in Dante's Inferno. Doujima was perusing the Duty Free magazine.

"Aw man," Sakaki murmured. He looked at what had once been a bag of ice in his hand. It had been reduced to water. "This is _not_ my day." He leaned forward to speak to the girls. "Do any of you have a mirror or something? This lump is getting me worried."

"I have one," Doujima spoke up, not moving to retrieve it. Sakaki's eyes went huge, remembering the last time e had accepted something from the blonde.

"NO! I learned my lesson the last time!" The rookie replied, almost falling out of his seat because of the force with which he scrambled away from Doujima.

"Sakaki put your seat belt on." Amon commanded.

"But—"He got a sharp look in response. "Yes _sir_." He muttered mockingly, obliging.

"Here Sakaki," Karasuma told him wearily, as if tired of his whining, handing him a small, opened compact.

"Thanks." The rookie replied, taking it and glanced at his reflection before shouting, "HOLY—"But he cut off his words as he noticed people staring in his direction. "Sugar." He finished quietly, fingers gently tracing the imprint of a round, red ring on his forehead. "Oh man. This is _really_ not my day." He noticed Doujima was snickering quietly to herself and kicked her seat, hissing, "Shut it. This isn't funny!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

IMBSA: ::mock sympathetically:: Oh, poor Sakaki. ::normal voice:: You'll find that we leave no character untortured. ::cackles evilly:: And if "untortured" isn't a word, then it should be. And about the whole Delta thing: sorry to all you other airlines out there. My family rides Delta. Mwaha, I am sadly biased.

**Prospero53223**: Oh, so it'll be all, like, the Governator. And then you'll come back one more time to save the puny-ass life of John Conner once more? You have a hell of a job. Much respect given.

**AnimeReviewer790**: Do need some brain cells? I have some spare ones around here somewhere.... I know I haven't posted this "soon"...but just think how long this was in dog years!

**Psy-chan13**: Exactly. But they don't know much about FL, so it would be funny to see them go there during the peak of the hurricane season.

**Danny-son**: Glad you think so.

**Kanno**: Just as it's your opinion that Michael doesn't have a mullet, it's ours (me, mom's, and my friends') that he has one. It's ok that you think he doesn't, but as we can't exactly tailor to _every_one's opinions, and as a result, we will refer to his hairstyle as a "mullet". Sorry. But not to worry, he won't be having that abominable hairstyle for long. (hint, hint, wink, wink) I feel sorry for that teacher's poor students. ::shudders:: Anyway, I'm sorry I didn't update sooner and left you guys hanging. Like I said, it was all grades, man. And I'm a dudette. (Jeez, now I know how Megan feels whenever _I_ call her "dude"!) And if there's no such thing, then I've proved Megan wrong once and for all.


	4. Tic, Tic, Tic

Vacation Time, Please

Chapter 4: Tic, tic, tic

IMBSA: Hello! I decided to get off my lazy ass and post this. ::rolls eyes:: God, I'm such a slob. Anyway. If I disappear after this chapter for awhile, it's because we're still writing the next chappie. Well, enjoy!

Disclaimer: "Deja moo: the feeling that you've heard this bull before."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The taxi and take-off of the flight was rather uneventful. Nope, the plane didn't burst into flames as Sakaki thought it would based on the way his day had been going. He wouldn't have blamed the Fates at all. He had arranged his tousled locks in such a way that though they covered his "Ring", as Michael had so lovingly dubbed it, he still looked like a complete idiot.

"What's with the bangs, Haruto?"

"Nothing," the displeased rookie mumbled by way of reply.

"Come on, lemme see." Michael wheedled. After much poking and prodding, Sakaki gave in, lifting up his bangs. Michael laughed. "You look like you're trying to start your own religious sect over here." Sakaki quickly recovered the "Ring."

"Thanks for the vote of confidence, dude."

"It's what I'm here for."

"Have you no compassion?"

"Have you read my shirt?" He pointed to his olive colored T-shirt. It read in white lettering, "World's only living heart donor."

"How did you get that shirt?"

"Oh I have my ways," the hacker replied, diabolically. Sakaki raised an eyebrow.

"Ooh, look!" Doujima squealed from the seat in front of him. Sakaki leaned forward slightly.

"What?" He asked.

"They're playing 'The Notebook', 'The Ring', and 'Ten Things I Hate About You' on this flight!"

"Oh boy."

"You said that sarcastically, didn't you?"

"Me? Nooooo."

"I wouldn't be saying anything if I were you Haruto." Michael spoke up. Sakaki turned to him.

"When I want your opinion, I'll give it to you Michael."

An hour after take-off, Doujima's wishes were fulfilled as "The Notebook" came on. The flight attendants passed out headphones to those willing to take the plunge. All but Sakaki accepted. Even Amon, amazingly, snagged a pair. During the showing, both Michael and Sakaki noticed Amon rubbing at his eyes quickly and emotionlessly.

"Dude," Michael whispered to Sakaki. "I think the Sun God's crying." He pointed inconspicuously at Amon.

Amon must have heard them, even through the headphones because he muttered, as if in defense, "Damn recirculated air."

Doujima, meanwhile, was a bit more open with her feelings. Check that, she was a LOT more open with them. The blonde was busy sobbing into Robin's shoulder, as the young pyrokinetic patted her awkwardly on the back, barely holding her own tears inside. How either one was able to hear the dialogue was beyond any comprehension. Karasuma was daintily dabbing at her eyes with a tissue. The romantic tragedies got her every time. Sakaki observed this and rolled his eyes. Why were the Fates so cruel? Of all things, he had to sit through one of the sappiest (and therefore crappiest) MOVIES OF ALL TIME during the 14-hour flight to Atlanta. "The Ring" wouldn't have been so bad if Sakaki hadn't had his little "mishap" with the can.

Six hours and two movies into the flight, Michael became restless. He tapped both hands on the moveable tray in front of him, as if he were typing on a computer keyboard.

"Dude, what are you doing?" Sakaki asked, staring at Michael's hands. Amon was reading through the Sky Miles magazine, seemingly oblivious.

"I need some fresh air," the hacker replied, fingers not stilling their movement.

"Well it's not like you can go stick you head out the window for a second."

Michael paused, and then repeated, "I need some fresh air." He pulled at his collar with his left hand, his right locked in its perpetual motion. "I miss Eve, I mean, my computer."

"_Dude_, what _are_ you doing?" Sakaki too repeated slowly. "You're on a friggin' airplane. This recycled air is as fresh as it's gonna get."

"I need to go to the bathroom then." Sakaki looked at him incredulously.

"For fresh air? Are you kidding?!"

"I need some water." His fingers still typed on his invisible keyboard.

"From the bathroom?!?! You can't drink that water, it's not sanitary! Neither is the one from the faucet!" Michael's fingers continued to tap on the tray as he broke into a cold sweat.

Not looking up from his magazine, Amon ordered curtly, "Stop that. It's annoying." Michael's fingers immediately stopped drumming, only to pick right back up again on his thighs.

"I need some fresh air." Michael murmured, in a strained voice.

"I think we've grasped that concept Michael," Sakaki answered. "And I thought we went over this already." Michael took a second before answering.

"I need some fresh air." His voice sounded like he was on the verge of hysterics.

"Get a grip, Michael, this is just like being in Raven's Flat! You're just sitting around in an enclosed area."

"No, no it's not. I don't have my damn computer." The hacker began to hyperventilate, repeating, "I need my Eve."

Thoroughly alarmed now, Sakaki replied, "Michael, It's ok. Here, I have a bag. Blow into it." Sakaki handed Michael his sick bag. The paper was sucked in and blown out quickly and showed no signs of abating.

"What is that noise?" Doujima snapped, turning around, Robin following suit.

"Michael," Robin murmured, clapping her hands to her mouth. The hacker looked pale and dizzy.

Through the noise of the crinkling paper, Michael's voice was muffled, "I think I'm gonna faint." He paused, face growing green. "I think I'm gonna hurl."

Amon repeated his earlier command. "Stop that. It's annoying." Then he actually turned and _looked_ at what was going on. He instantly set the magazine down after he realized what was happening. "Michael, talk to me." His response was Michael's tossing his cookies...and everything else he'd had for dinner into the barf bag. Doujima turned away, a disgusted look on her face.

"Eew." She winced. "Keep that thing _away_ from me! That bag too."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

IMBSA: Heh. We're so evil. ::sinister smile:: Anywho, I'm sorry if you like the movies we talked about. It's just that...this is _Sakaki_ we're talking about. What the shizz would you expect? Him to drool over the choices dangled in front of him. I think not.

**Prospero53223**: Cool! I can't wait to see the updated, newer, shinier Prospero. Coolies! And thanks for letting us know that it's getting funnier, cause it's always good for the feedback. As for Robin's tan.... ::puts on black suit and sunglasses. looking like a government agent:: That's on a need to know basis.

**AnimeFreak13**: I really love Sakaki. Really, I do! I'm being completely honest (for the first and last time in my life)! But you couldn't tell just by reading, could you? ::sighs:: Ah, poor Sakkie-chan. (Oh, btw, I got that from a fanfic hosted on this site called "Telekinetic". If you like Sakaki, it's very good!) Anyway, here's the madness!

**AnimeReviewer790**: Believe me, take it as a compliment. ::feral grin:: Would I ever steer you wrong? ::tries to look innocent, but fails...miserably:: You've actually _tried_?!?! You're either very brave, or just...very, very stupid. (Yeah! Ikki rox!) That's a shout out to all the Saint Seiya/Knights of the Zodiac fans!!!!! J/K. Anyway, thanks for the feedback. And you know all the name calling is just joking, right? ::expression grows worried:: R-right? ::begins backing away:: Ok.... You can put the nuke down now....

**Kanno**: Wow, I didn't mean to get all intimidating and crap....You don't need to kiss ass to get you off my kill list, but.... ::shrugs:: Hey. If you insist. J/K Thanks for reviewing!


	5. Duty Free

Vacation Time, Please

Chapter 5: Duty Free

IMBSA: 'Ello peoples! No, contrary to popular belief and hope, I am not dead yet! ::cheers. Notices no one cheering along with her. Huffs angrily:: Well fine, be that way.

Disclaimer: "I've been thinking—" "Aren't there laws against that?"

IMBSA: As you could have guessed, grades have kept me on a hiatus, but never fear! I am back! For the next 4 ½ weeks, at least. Until progress reports…. Wait did I just tell you not to fear? That should be the grounds of earth-shattering terror itself!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

About four more hours later, Michael was asleep (thanks to some Ambien Karasuma had in her purse), as was Robin, and Karasuma herself. Amon was sitting in his seat, vigilant as ever. Doujima, however, was the epitome of energy, bouncing up and down in her place. When the back of Doujima's chair hit Sakaki in the knee for the fifth time, he kicked the back of it, hissing, "What the hell are you doing?" The bouncing immediately stopped.

"Sorry," she replied, but Sakaki got the feeling she was just saying that. "Around this time is when they're supposed to start the in-flight Duty Free shopping! I have my eye on this one necklace…." Sakaki rolled his eyes.

"That's _all_ we need," Sakaki moaned. "A fricking portable mall."

"They sell all sorts of stuff," Doujima continued, not paying any attention to Sakaki. "Like make up, jewelry, perfume, bandannas—"

Sakaki cut her off. "Bandannas?"

"Yeah, you know, those doo-rag things—"

"I know what bandannas are!" Sakaki interrupted, annoyed.

"Look on page 306, item A."

"I hesitate to ask what you do with your time." But when Doujima had turned back around, Sakaki stealthily opened the Duty Free magazine, finally coming up with a solution to his dilemma.

"Take that ridiculous thing off your head. _Now_." Amon told Sakaki the moment he saw what the youth had purchased and placed around his head.

"But, Amon, it's a doo-rag! It'll cover up the scar!"

"It's not a scar, and it looks like you're under chemo therapy. Take that vermillion monstrosity off your head." Amon continued to calmly command. "You're not a pirate, nor do you have leukemia." He paused. "_Nor_ are you a teppanyaki cook. Remove it immediately." Reluctantly, Sakaki complied, looking morose. His hair stood on end due to static electricity's iron fist upon it. The bandanna was promptly snatched out of his hand by Doujima.

"Honestly, Sakaki, you should learn to coordinate. _This_ eyesore is nothing when you compare it to how it looks with the _other_ outrage you call your jacket. Possibly even more so since, not only does it _not_ compliment your complexion, but teal is horrendous with 'vermillion'!" She took a better look at it. "On the _other_ hand….This is some _fine_ fabric." She wound it around her neck, feeling the material between expert fingers, studying the texture. She looked up, giggling. "Thanks Sakaki!" Then her eyes widened. "Your _hair_, however, runs a close second."

"Wha—" Sakaki began, hand moving up to touch his vertical locks. "Dammit."

"Ya know," Doujima remarked, hand to her mouth to stifle both the giggles and the smile, "I think you might actually be able to start a trend…in how _not_ to wear your hair!" Then, she could hold it in no longer and began to chuckle heartily, waking up nearly all in her immediate vicinity.

"Huh?" Michael's eyes slowly opened and he blearily took in Sakaki's figure. "HA!" He yelped. "Look, it's the Ring-headed Mohawk Dude," he murmured, obviously still half-asleep. He turned his head to drool on the other side and slowly drifted out of consciousness.

"Is it time yet?" Karasuma yawned, stretching her arms sideways, quite forgetting that she was on a plane and accidentally hitting Robin, jarring the young 15-year-old out of blissful dreams. "Oh, sorry, Robin!"

"It's ok," the young girl responded gently. Karasuma turned and saw Sakaki. She merely pointed at him and opened her mouth to say something, but, thinking better of it, sighed, placed her hand to her head and slowly…wearily…pityingly shook it.

"That's it," Sakaki snapped. "Doujima, give me _my_ bandanna back."

"NO!" Was the blonde's response.

"I paid for it!"

"So?" She retorted haughtily. "It looks better on me than on you! Besides, you owe me a present!"

"For _what_?! Give it back to me Doujima, I'm not joking! Give me it, _now_, or I'll—"

"You will do no such thing," Amon broke in. "Sakaki, sit down…and do something with that hair."

"I'm _trying_ to if _she_'d only—"

"Sit _down_."

"Dammit, Amon!"

"Did you just cuss at me?" Amon's expression was dangerously calm. Sakaki looked around furtively, obviously knowing that his life hinged on the next sentence that he uttered.

"Uh…._No_…." He stammered nervously.

"Did you just…_cuss_ at me," he repeated in that same, eerily calm manner.

And again, Sakaki replied, "Erm, noo…."

"Better just tell him the truth Haruto," Karasuma resignedly instructed him. There was a pause, as Amon waited for his answer.

"All right, I did _cuss_. But it wasn't at you," he hurriedly added. "It was at my damned hair. Which I am going to fix right now." He rushed out of the seat to the lavatory. A couple of girlish giggles came from Doujima.

"And I don't appreciate you baiting him, Doujima," Amon turned his stern voice in the young woman's direction. "When we get off this plane, you will dispose of that…_thing_ so as to not cause any more problems.'

"But, Amon, he _paid_ for it."

"A fact you conveniently forgot until it suited your purposes. Burn it, shred it, I don't care. Just get rid of it before I do myself." Doujima gulped, took the bandanna from around her neck, and dumped it in Robin's lap. "Happy Hanukah," she muttered insolently. She pouted until Sakaki returned from the wash-room. She burst into hysterical giggles. The youth had done something, put too much water on his hair she guessed, so that it was plastered to his head.

"I didn't have damn comb." He muttered, as if in defense.

"I don't think that would have helped," Doujima managed to gasp before laughter once again took over.

"Doujima,' Amon said. She jumped slightly.

"Sorry," she mumbled. But less than a second later, she was giggling again.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Musical Nymph of the Rose Forest/D-chi/D-chan/etc.**: I'm glad you like this story. I try to make the disclaimers things that make me laugh, so that people with similar humorous tastes can also have a little chuckle at them. My mom and I (yes, my mom likes anime—_sophisticated _anime only, though rolls eyes) try also to make it funny for you guys 'cause, well, the fanfic _is_ placed under humor/parody, isn't it? Just, uh, doin' our jobs here. Kinda. Except, it's not exactly a _job_. You get money for jobs and we get nuthin' (monetary, that is). As my friends and family are quick to point out…. Anyway, I will be looking out for you, both in reviews and writing. Pieces!

**jainen-black**: Sorry you had to wait…for awhile…a looooooooooooong while, but hey, I got it up. I hope it's up to your expectations, 'cause it's up to ours. And, really, that isn't much.

**Itzjustme**: I like that visual. I like it _veeeery_ much. If you like Sakaki, check out my other WHR fanfic, "Soft Light And Shadows". It has a lot of all of them, but mostly Sakaki,Karasuma, and an OC. As for the Sakaki thing, well, I do have a li'l crush on him. Jus' a li'l. furtive glance Anyway, he's definitely a good character who didn't get enough screen-time. I mean, he's just as fascinating as Amon or Robin maybe even more so because he's a guy and he is hardly shown on the screen for more than, like, a minute or two. (Excepting of course eppy 5, which is my fave one.) And he often-times has only a few lines. Even though they're funny or something like that! If I were him, I'd be talking to my agent! It's not fair, I tell you, it's NOT FAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ::cough, cough:: Now that I've succeeded in scaring you off, why don't you click the shiny review button?

**Anime chrisy**: At least you're reading it now instead of being exiled to the dark of ignorance if you hadn't. J/K! Anyway, thanks for the feed back! It feeds our poor, starved writer's ego! (Note: I am not ignoring the number of reviews. No matter how many reviews I get, it doesn't matter; I still get anxieties about my fics).

**Animegirl662**: Thanks for reviewing to both this and Michael's Revenge. I'm sorry to say that I don't plan to write another chappie to MR. However, if more people review, I might just change my mind….

**jainen-black**: Thanks for the encouragement! Here's the new chapter!

**Prospero53223**: ::sticks tongue out too:: Hah ha! I am the authoress! I hold…THE POWER!!!!!!!! MWAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!! As for the surfing….Hm, not the sport _I_ had in mind…. _Hurricanes_? Tell me now, are you a mind reader, on _top_ of being the Terminator?!

**AnimeReveiwer790**: ::shrieks in terror and dives into bomb shelter. Peeks over and waves white rag on stick:: I surrender! I SURRENDER!!!!!!! Anyway, I'm glad you of all people like it! You're a reviewer that remains close to my heart. Platonically, of course. You mentioned something about liking Drowning Pool. Do you like Evanescence? Since you had a first-hand experience with Slim Fast Cans of Doom, did what happen to Sakaki happen to you? Did I stay faithful (considering thet I've never done that before)? Ok, Ok, enough with the 21 Questions.

**Kanno**: I hope you know I was kidding about the "kissing ass" comment. O.o ::dives into bomb shelter…just in case:: Aw, poor doggy…. Did you have to clean it up or did someone else? Anyway, thankies!

**AnimeFreaks13**: It went from Poor Amon, to Poor Sakaki, and now Poor Michael. ::evil whisper:: Who will be next? ::evil cackle:: But, if Eveweren't in the picture, Michael might still be mourning over Elizabeth. And we don't want that do we?


	6. Orbos and Extra Baggage

Vacation Time, Please

Chapter 6: Orbos and Extra Baggage

IMBSA: 'Ello peeps! Yes, you _could_ (most likely) legally kill me for the academic sabbatical I've been taking, but then you wouldn't have a fanfic, would you?

Disclaimer: "What goes around usually gets dizzy and falls over."

IMBSA: Well, I'm sure you won't want me to waste your time with idle chatter, but…: idle chatter idle chatter idle chatter idle chatter idle chatter idle chatter idle chatter idle chatter idle chatter idle chatter idle chatter idle chatter idle chatter: -

The plane touched down in Atlanta, GA, USA early the next morning. "All right. Now we reclaim our baggage and go through security and customs. Then we have an hour layover until out connecting flight to Key West." Amon explained as they quickly walked towards baggage claim.

"Wow, Amon," Doujima remarked. "I didn't know you were a frequent flyer."

Amon looked at her. "I'm not; I read it on the Internet."

"I didn't know you had Internet connection." Michael commented.

"I don't; I hacked into your computer." He paused as the others gaped at him. "Did I just say that out loud?" Michael was horrified.

"You hacked into Eve!" His voice dropped to a tragic whisper. "I feel so violated. She'll never be the same again." He half-moaned. Karasuma, whose patience had been wearing thin, rolled her eyes.

"Oh, shut up," she muttered. "When will you learn that a computer is not a living thing? It's a machine made out of plastic, fiber optics, and, among other things, silicon."

"I know women who are mostly plastic and silicon." Doujima spoke up and started to giggle.

"You're not helping," Amon and Karasuma said unanimously, not pausing in their stride.

"Are you one of them?" Sakaki asked Doujima insolently. He started to laugh. The next thing he knew, he was on the ground due to the force with which she smacked him.

"As much as you think differently, I'm all natural." Doujima sniffed.

"And _I_ asked _you_ for advice." Michael said, shaking his head as he helped Sakaki up.

Amon stood, staring at the luggage that made their slow, winding ways along the carousel. Karasuma had pulled her last bag off of the belt when she noticed Amon's (more so than usual) tense stature.

"Something wrong Amon?" She asked.

"I'm…I'm looking for my bag, that long duffel-bag I checked in Japan." He replied, wringing his hands nervously, albeit unconsciously.

"It'll come soon," Karasuma reassured him.

"That hideous pink and purple polka-dotted bag has come around at least ten times already. It's _not_ coming out." The belt suddenly stopped.

"I'm sure if you just wait—"

"Don't you understand?" He interrupted her. "My Orbo Gun was in that bag!"

"You're…_Orbo_ gun?" Karasuma repeated in slight astonishment.

"Isn't this trip supposed to be about 'team building'?" Sakaki finger-quoted. "We aren't going on any hunts here….Are we? I mean, we're STN-J. This a bit out of our jurisdiction."

"Obviously, _some_one didn't think so." Michael said scathingly, still thinking about Amon hacking into his "precious Eve". "He thinks it's part of his body now."

"Wait, didn't you have it at the gate?" Sakaki asked.

"No." Amon replied. "It was just…reflex."

"Like I said, 'part of his body'." Michael repeated. Amon shot him a look.

"Oh, don't worry," Doujima told him. "Mine haven't come in either. See?" She continued as the red light above the conveyor belt began flashing and the carousel started moving again. "They're still unloading the bags!"

But despite her cheery words, Amon's bag did not make an appearance. He waited and it remained AWOL. Still he lingered, still it did not come. Doujima, meanwhile, was pulling bag after bag off the conveyer belt, commenting, "This is mine….And this is mine….This one too….Oh and this one…" each time she did so, loading them onto a hand truck she had taken when they had passed a collection of luggage trolleys.

After Amon had assessed that his bag was not in Atlanta, he turned. "Oh. Shit." He muttered. "I am in a world of _shit_." He began walking away. Then his dark eyes fell on Doujima's pile of baggage. His left eye twitched uncontrollably. He paused, and then asked in the dangerously calm voice that had become his trademark in recent days, "How many bags did everyone bring?"

"I only have two, Amon," Robin spoke first.

"You saw; I had three." Karasuma answered next.

"Barf-breath and I have four altogether." Sakaki responded, ignoring Michael's glare. There was another pause as they waited for Doujima.

"Doujima?" Amon called the blonde's name. She was still counting the mountain of luggage on her hand-trolley.

"I have nine." She replied after a moment. They all turned to gawk at her.

"NINE!" They all (sans Amon) exclaimed simultaneously.

"What could you _possibly_ bring that would necessitate nine bags of luggage on an international flight?" Amon questioned, obviously having a hard time restraining himself.

"Oh, you know, bit of string here, curling iron there." She replied.

"Do you have _any_ idea _what_ you've done!" Amon nigh-thundered.

"No." She sniffed. "Could you tell me?"

"I told the officials at the airport that we would have _eighteen_ bags, three per person. _You_ have single-handedly brought _half_ of that number. And guess whose bag was left in Japan."

Playing innocent, Doujima put a finger to her chin. "Karasuma's?" She asked. Amon looked ready to _murder_ her, a fact the second-oldest Hunter picked up on.

"Amon, calm down," Karasuma advised him, placing restraining hands on his shoulders and moving him away. She turned to Doujima and hissed, "Now is _not_ the time to be a smart-ass, Yurika." They group followed.

"Dude," Sakaki whispered to Michael, "if he gets any more pissed off, his hair's gonna curl."

"And that would cause a breach in his Macho-ness." The hacker replied. "And some _seriously_ entertaining calls to the hair gel companies." Quietly, he began humming "That Don't Impress Me Much" by Shania Twain. Sakaki immediately got the reference.

"'Cause Heaven forbid it should fall out of place," he muttered back, maintaining a straight face for a moment before breaking into peals of laughter.

"_What_ are you two laughing about?" Amon snapped.

"Why don't we go for a beer or something?" Sakaki suggested. "And do some team building."

"You are too young to be drinking, Sakaki."

"Yeah, I know…. We mean for you."

"Oh, why don't just see if we can talk to somebody about it?" Karasuma proposed. "Certainly, it can be remedied before we leave."

"There's _no time_." Amon replied, checking his watch. "We have 30 minutes left to catch the plane, and we still have to go through customs, security, _and_ check our bags back in."

"Well….We'll just have try and make it." Robin attempted to put on a brave face.

"I've already calculated it. With the best of luck, we'd _just_ make it in time. But something tells me that that is _not_ going to be the case." They looked over their shoulders in time to see Doujima steering the cart with great difficulty several yards away from the group. "Especially with _that_ weighing us down." He didn't clarify on whether he was speaking of Doujima or the baggage.

"We'll never know if we don't try." Michael agreed with Robin. They set off for the first obstacle blocking their path.

Forty minutes later saw them staring out the window as their plane departed without them. For the second time in one hour, Amon said, "Oh. Shit. I am in a world of _shit_."

IMBSA: And we have reverted back to "Poor Amon." You really have to feel bad for him. International flight….No baggage. Sounds like a plan to _some_ people. But not Amon. Not Amon. So….Now….They are stuck in a foreign airport and seemingly no way of getting out of said airport and down to Key West. Sounds a bit like the vacation from hell, eh? Well, R & R!

**AnimeFreaks13**: Well….We have no plan as of yet for Sakaki's…I mean Doujima's…I mean Robin's (there we go) bandanna….But that might change….Well, we've shifted the "Poor…" again….Though, as you say, the "Poor…" _could_ apply to everyone….

**WiccanMethuselah**:blush: Really? You like it:frowns a bit: Well, I thought we got them pretty much on character, as in character as they could be when thrust into these types of situations, but that's good to know if OOC-ness abounds. Thanks for the compliments. I hope you enjoy!

**Kanno**: Awwwwww…..:pats Kanno on head: Good Kanno, good. Ok, R & R, Kanno, R & R! -

**Silver-Wolf13**: Thanks for the feedback!

**AnimeReviewer790**: ….So my life is no longer in danger? YAY! - :does happy dance. Pauses as she notices the weird looks she's being given: Whoops….-;; I'm glad we like the same bands….:pulls out 3 Evanescence shirts from closet, the 40+ Evanescence pictures she's saved to her hard drive, and the 160+ minutes of Evanescence music she's downloaded off the Internet: I'll admit it. I-I'm a little bit of a fan of Evanescence….-;; :puts away paraphernalia: Well….At least I got some of the details right….And….:holds up sign reading "AnimeReviewer790's Cheering Section! All rampant demons and little sisters randomly poking/trying to kill said reviewer will be promptly fsk'd and tar'd.": If you watch Yu Yu Hakusho and MegaTokyo, you'll definitely get it….I thought that part was funny too….

**Megan Consoer**: No, this is NOT an Amon/Robin fic. There _are_ pairings, but not the ones you have in mind. Besides, I think 1) there are too many A/R fics out there, and I'm a born rebel, I HAVE to do things differently; 2) Amon's too old for Robin (though I really shouldn't be talking -;;); 3) Michael and Robin look _so_ kawaii together; and 4)….Well….I'm the authoress!

**Cat/Wolf Witch Kyobi**: As I said to Wiccan, I didn't think we got them _too_ out of character, and like you say, it _is_ a humor fanfic, so it _can _be expected. But I don't think it detracts from the experience….Does it?

**Fire Spirit Vs. Water Spirit**: ….Sure?

**Prospero53223**: Oh, don't be modest now, you can tell us if you're a psychic or not….I promise I won't rat you out to Zaizen….SOLOMON, maybe, but not Zaizen….

**Meeko Melodie**: Thanks. Here's the new chappie!

**jainen-black**: Just for you, I got off my lazy ass and wrote this again. Well, you and about 12 others….


	7. Puddle Jumping

Vacation Time, Please

Chapter 7: Puddle Jumping

IMBSA: AH! I'm soooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo beyond sorry that we haven't gotten this out to you sooner! WAH:on verge of tears: Gomen nasai, gomen nasai, GOMEN NASAI:sob, sob:

Disclaimer: "You never really learn to swear until you learn to drive." """"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

"Well," Sakaki said, clapping his hands together in a sarcastic attempt to be upbeat, as they sat in a booth at a restaurant called "T.G.I.Friday's.". "There goes our flight." He turned to look at Amon who was sitting, chin to chest next to the rookie. "What do we do now, chief?"

"Do NOT…call me chief." Amon reprimanded him, giving him a look that made Sakaki gulp in terror. Sakaki stood up to sit by Michael.

"How does Doujima do it, man?" Sakaki muttered to the hacker.

"Do what?" The bespectacled man asked.

"You know….Have the freakin'…_'nads_ to say all that to Amon?"

"She's Doujima. She doesn't need a reason. She definitely has more 'nads than me." Michael morosely admitted quietly.

Sakaki gave him a sideways look. "_Everyone_ has more 'nads than you."

"Hey…." Michael said, still trying to think of a good comeback.

"Oh my god," Karasuma sighed, seating herself on Amon's left. "This is an unmitigated _disaster_." She rested her forehead on her folded arms on the table, looking up at Amon slightly with one eye. "You know, this is all your fault, Amon. If you just hadn't waited for your bag and we just went to the gate, we wouldn't have this problem."

"If Doujima hadn't—" Amon began, but the brunette cut him off.

"Don't start that again. While she _did_ bring everything but the kitchen sink with her, _you_ never told us that we had a three bag limit."

"You're _supposed_ to only bring three bags, Karasuma."

"No. That's only the minimum. You can only carry on two bags: a purse and a regular bag. You can _check_ just about as many as you want, as long as you pay. And she can pay. She has the money." Amon paused.

"Oh." Was all he deigned to say. Karasuma continued.

"Besides, Amon…you really shouldn't have stopped for the beer."

"Speaking of a beer, you could really use one," Doujima remarked, appraising Karasuma through eyes of superiority.

"I don't drink." The other woman snapped.

"Good excuse to start, though," Michael commented, slapping on her on the back in a friendly way, as he got up to go to the restroom. Or check out the lovely waitresses Atlanta had to offer.

"So what are we going to do now?" Robin questioned.

"We should just weigh our options. I'm sure we can catch another flight."

"That was the only one to Key West today." Amon responded.

"Directly, am I right?" Doujima asked. Amon nodded. "Then we should just get a puddle-jumper."

"A what?" Sakaki asked.

"You know…." Doujima trailed off.

"I am NOT riding in a propeller job."

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

All of the STN-J members inwardly moaned as they felt each and every small turbulent current of the jet stream as they rode through the air.

"Oh, come on," Doujima's voice rattled with every word. "It's…it's only to Miami. Don't be…don't be such babies."

"Oh, my ass hurts," Michael groaned.

"Forget your ass, my whole freaking _body_ hurts!" Sakaki cried. "What a brilliant idea, oh Smart one," Sakaki added toward Doujima. "We can see you're rivaling Einstein in his braininess."

"Shush, you," Karasuma snapped, clamping her eyes tightly together, as though afraid to open them. "I am not going to vomit, I am not going to vomit, I am not going to vomit," she repeated to herself, like some kind of mantra. Everyone within barfing range quickly shifted away.

Amon had his sunglasses on, head back on the top of his chair. He was the picture of coolness. There were no outward signs of discomfort. But then again, silent waters run deep as he began to clutch his stomach slightly.

"Did you say to Miami?" Robin asked. "This isn't a direct flight?"

"Well….You _did_ complain about being on a puddle jumper for so long. So, I made arrangements that we'd drive down from Miami." Doujima grumbled.

"Awwwww…."

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Amon, in his typical fashion assumed the driver's seat the moment they got to the mini-van they had had to rent due to the inordinate amount of baggage. The teens were busy complaining about their "ride" as they drove towards the sparkling blue seas that awaited them.

"Man, how lame is that?" Sakaki moaned from the seat directly behind Amon. "I feel like we're part of the Scooby Doo crew. All we have to do now is paint it turquoise and lime green. It's certainly orange enough."

"Jinkies," came Karasuma's weary attempt at humor.

"Quiet." Amon commanded. Silence reigned for only a few moments before—

"AMON, LOOK OUT!" Sakaki shouted. Amon jerked the wheel and the car swerved to the right into the correct lane, and then onto the shoulder of the road.

"Are you crazy!" Karasuma nigh-shouted at their dark leader from her place in the front passenger seat. "WE'RE IN AMERICA! THEY DRIVE ON THE RIGHT SIDE OF THE ROAD!" There was a ringing silence left in the wake of her words. Finally, she unstrapped her seat belt. "That's it, Amon. Get out. I don't trust our lives in your hands. We're switching places. _I_'m gonna drive."

"Karasuma—" Amon began. It seemed that Karasuma's nerves had taken all that they could at that point.

"NOW!"

He immediately obliged, sliding out of the driver's seat and allowing Sakaki's partner to get in it in his stead. Once the doors were closed and everyone was situated, a slightly calmer Karasuma got the van back on the road. Finally, they held out a hope that they would be able to get to the Keys at a somewhat reasonable time.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

"Aw, MAN! The damn thing's overheated!" Sakaki moaned.

Well, maybe not.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

IMBSA: Yet another delay on the road to vacation. Ah, c'est la vie.

**Prospero53223:** Are you sure you're not psychic? No:Sigh: Oh well. You're right; age does matter. Kinda. Sorta. A little. You're also right that Zaizen would probably have his ass. SO much is screwing up. LOL, Amon will finally have something to fear. Other than rabid fangirls, of course.

**Meeko Melodie:** We thought that line was hilarious too. Kudos go to my mom for thinking that one up. It hasn't been _soon_ soon, but at least I've updated. I have one story that's on hiatus because I keep forgetting to type up the rest of the chapters. But, anyway, enjoy!

**Siberian Tigress:** Thanks for the review and the encouragement!

**Yasha Joy:** Your parents will never know, will they?

**Zurizip:** Good to see that you're enjoying it. What set those two chapters apart? Good also to see that fellow rebels populate the area! Woo! Rebels Unite!

**Konfizkate91:** Many thanks for the review!

**Jainen-black: **Like the disclaimers? I get most of them from a site called mutedfaithdotnet. It's also where I got the inspiration for one of my other fics. Take her quizzes! You will then know the true meaning of hilarity.

**Miranda:** Glad to know that. Enjoy!

**CatWolf Witch Kyobi:** When we choose alternate pairings, we always acknowledge the risk of losing some of our readers because of those pairings. We appreciate every single one of our readers, and we hope that the M/R pairing we're writing doesn't put you off. It's not to say that we don't like the A/R pairing, just that we don't want to write about it in this fic. Sorry. But we're not going to change the pairing, and if you don't like the pairing, well, I guess you don't have to read it. Apologies. Thank you however, for your wonderful feedback.

**Itzjustme:** At least you joined the party now, instead of later! Thanks for the review!

**Jill Rocca: **Well, we try. Those parts had _us_ cracking up, and _we_ thought of them.

**TeenAnimeLover:** We'll try not to leave one STN-J member unscathed! That is our promise! Yes, even Robin!

**Amon lover:** Well, here's the chappie!

**Wing Omega:** Let the sparks fly! Not to mention, Sakaki needs revenge on Doujima for the can (though one could argue that it was his fault, he shouldn't have been whacking himself in the head with cans) and Karasuma…well…she needs revenge on Zaizen 'cause he sent them all there and expected them to be able to handle it. Come to think of it, _all_ of them need to get revenge o him….

**Sakaki's Girl: **Excuuuuuuse me? _Sakaki_'s Girl? I don't think so! J/K I'm just a little…possessive with my anime characters….Curse of being a Taurus, what can I say? At least you're here now. Thanks for the feedback! Maybe I should put something like, warning, do not try this at home. Everyone seems to be trying to replicate the can crushing incident…or something.


	8. Learning to Swear

Vacation Time, Please

Chapter 8: Learning to Swear

By: IMBSA

IMBSA: Well, this chapter was written while my mom and I were basically high, so you'll get any type of weirdness in it….On sugar of course….Or at least, on my mom's part….:furtive look:

Disclaimer: Again, you never really learn to swear until you learn to drive.

IMBSA: Enjoy!

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

It was the middle of a balmy morning in downtown Miami, and the six STNJ members found themselves watching cars go zipping by them. The van seemed to slowly lose power as Karasuma carefully maneuvered it off the expressway and into the shoulder of a less busy street. No doubt the van was kaput. The annoying clicking of the hazard lights became apparent as they all, van included, sat dubiously still. Perhaps it was the jet-lag, possibly it was all the tension that came with their series of predicaments. Maybe it was a combination of both. In any case, it seemed as though the members were running on very weak fumes of energy and even an even lower amount of optimism. No one moved. It was as though they were all hoping someone else would take a stand.

But Amon wouldn't just give up. He refused to surrender this trip to a temperamental vehicle that Karasuma commandeered. He jumped out, raised the squeaky hood of the grimy orange van and carefully examined the engine. A thick, white coating was covering the battery terminals. It did not overheat as Sakaki had hastily thought, but rather it was the battery.

"What's up ?" The rookie asked as he stuck his head out of the open door.

"The battery is dead," Amon replied abruptly as he made his way to the back of the van and opened the hatch. Six of Doujima's luggage greeted his feet as they fell to the ground in a simultaneous thud, making dust rise over his shiny black boots. Amon just stared at the bags and wagged his head. Seeing this, Sakaki came out to see what could be done.

"Looking for something?" Sakaki questioned, arms akimbo on his hips.

"Ask Doujima for an extra toothbrush and toothpaste," Amon instructed.

Sakaki frowned. "Amon, I don't think now's the time for some minty freshness," he tried to joke. Amon was not amused.

"I'm sure she's carrying a whole store within her many possessions, "Amon explained glancing at the dusty bags on the ground.

Reluctantly, Sakaki went back to the van. Michael sat looking out the window in a jet-lagged daze, Karasuma was looking over the vehicle rental agreement, grumbling. Both Robin and Doujima had their heads back and eyes closed. Sakaki gently shook Doujima's shoulder.

"Leave me alone, Sakaki," she whined to him. He winced to himself as he visualized the thought of her purse painfully colliding with his shoulder. With that, the rookie walked to the back of the van to tell Amon.

"She's...asleep. She doesn't want to be bothered," he reported.

Amon waved him away and Sakaki was sure Amon mouthed the words "useless" so Sakaki shrugged his shoulders and went back to the van and started talking to Michael, who was still looking out the dusty van window staring intensely into nothingness. Amon perused through a small, very feminine-looking toiletry kit he had discovered amongst the fallen bags and found a tooth brush and toothpaste containing baking soda. He smirked to himself as he placed a pea size dab of paste on the toothbrush, walked to the front of the van and started cleaning the battery terminals. With a small bottle of water he had saved from the flights, Amon carefully rinsed the terminals and the evidence on the toothbrush, "borrowed" some lip balm (containing some petroleum jelly) and ran a few heavy strokes of the cylinder around the terminals, recapped it and placed the brush and balm back into the delicately decorated toiletry kit.

He was returning the rest of the fallen luggage into the back of the van, when a car pulled up and a bespectacled man stuck his head out of the car window and asked,

"Que pasa?" Amon didn't acknowledge him, although he knew he was there. "Hola! Looks to me like you have a dilemma on your hands. 'el deado batterino?" the man repeated in a pathetic attempt at what Amon guessed was Spanish.

Amon cautiously stayed a safe distance, but enough to observe this man's every move. Amon's brows furrowed at this strange man's vernacular. "Yes, my battery is dead."

"Alright!—You speak English!" the exuberant man responded. "'Cause my Espanol--- well, it's not too good. You're one lucky duck. If you got jumper cables. If you don't, I got them handy-dandy things right here. I call 'em the Twins, like my two girls!—Betty and Bertha."

Amon wished he had his orbo. What a strange man. Kind, but strange. He was sure if Michael checked the data bases, this weird guy must be on the list to be hunted.

The man continued to talk about himself, his family and within five minutes, Amon felt he knew this man's life story. He was obviously the sharing type, the warm fuzzy, touchy feely type. The type of man that was the exact opposite of Amon's short, direct and to the point, cut to the chase, none of this other extraneous bullshit demeanor. The man was a gregarious one alright. Amon was glad he had not met him on the plane to Atlanta. Five minutes was pushing it, fourteen hours would be sheer hell. All in all within their banter, Amon would only nod incredulously while the man continued his one sided conversation seemingly unaware that Amon had not answered any of his questions.

"""""""""""

Robin opened her eyes. She heard voices just outside the stopped van. Trying to be helpful, she stepped out to assist Amon. She watched as the two men pointed at the van and the vehicle hood. The stranger moved his car and parked in front of the van. The man in the driver's seat quickly raised the hood of his old car. He was thin, perhaps older than Amon, wearing a white, ribbed tank top covered by a short sleeved shirt with tropical flowers. He had a ruddy complexion with reddish hair that looked plastered to the top of his head like an ill-fitting helmet. He sported tan cargo shorts and wore brown sandals with Velcro straps. As the two men connected the jumper cables, Robin could hear the stranger try to hold a polite conversation with Amon.

"Looks like you have a massive road trip or an exodus on your hands. You'd make Moses right proud," he chuckled at his own joke as he dipped his head to and fro to avoid the glare and get a glimpse of the luggage and the people in the van. "Where you folks headed?" he continued.

Amon didn't answer, so Robin kindly replied, "The Keys…..Key West to be exact," mustering a slight grin.

"KEY WEST? Well, what a cowinky-dink! So am I!"

Robin could feel the sting of Amon's stare as he told her to get back into the van. She obliged and sat nervously in the driver's seat. Karasuma kept eyeing the man in the tropical get-up as she joined Michael and Sakaki in the middle.

"Who the heck is that?" Sakaki asked, "He looks like Ned Flanders gone tropical!"

"Yeah, but without that freaky, orange mustache!" Michael added. They watched the man run to his car.

"He's quite the talker," Sakaki observed.

"Why don't you go and see if that man needs any help," Karasuma suggested, seeing Amon's look of disdain each time the man stopped to shoot the proverbial breeze.

"Well, he does need some mental help…." Sakaki started say when Doujima and Karasuma shot him a look. "I'm not going out there!" Sakaki responded half-angrily and pointed a chin at Robin as if to remind them of Amon's glare and ominous instructions to the young hunter.

The stranger finally went back to his car and started his engine. Amon instructed Robin to do the same. She slowly turned the key. The van groaned and vibrated, like rotten zombie slowly it came to life.

"Whoo—hoo! Twins did it again!" he hollered raising two fists straight up into the air. The van seemed to be sputtering, so Robin pressed the accelerator a little more making the groaning engine roar a little.

"Robin, keep your foot on the gas pedal," Amon commanded just outside the driver's side window as he removed the clamps of the jumper cables from the clean, glistening, no doubt minty freshness of the van's battery terminals. Amon wanted to leave right away, but, to his dismay, the only way to do that was to keep Robin in the driver's seat. He wasn't completely comfortable with that thought, but she _was_ a fast learner and had driven before. He was more concerned with the battery giving out again and stranding them. The engine needed to be continuously running for now.

"Yeah…you keep that van juiced up little lady," the stranger instructed Robin from the open door of the front passenger seat. "Say, are you old enough to drive?" he annoyingly prodded..

Amon slammed the hood, and placed a hand on the man's chest slightly moving him out of the way, and replied, "Yes, she is…Thank you…." Amon replied abruptly as he strapped himself into the passenger side chair, pulling the door close, trying to rush off as the stranger continued to talk out to them.

"Do you know how to get there?" Their…"_friend_" asked almost rhetorically.

"I'm sure you'll tell us," Sakaki whispered to Michael who smirked along with Sakaki, who could not believe the man's persistence in delaying them.

"Well, in case you don't know," the stranger continued, "you take this street right here. Take this all the way to U.S. Highway 1 and you stay on it….Don't get lost in the thick of things, and I'm telling you things will get pretty thick—keep it straight all the way. Remember take Highway 1….You know, I didn't catch your names," he commented. No one volunteered any additional information. So the stranger continued,

"My name's Dugan… Douglas Dugan. Some people know me as "D" or Big D or Double D," he said proudly and outstretched his hand. Michael and Sakaki snickered each time the tropically clothed fellow announced an alias. Knowing Amon and avoiding an awkward situation, Karasuma shook hands, genuinely thanked him and waved good bye as the van slowly began to move. "Say, we can follow each other down there if you'd like," Doug stated walking with the van. Amon shook his head quickly and instructed Robin to press on the gas by a mere point of his finger. "Suit yourself. Drive safely now!" the man yelled and began waving goodbye like one of the Clampetts at the end of the show.

"See you Big D!" Sakaki shouted out the window as the van gradually reversed, "Hey, Robin stop the van! It looks like we forgot something," Sakaki yelled as he saw Dugan attempting to flag them down, running towards the van with a small suitcase in one hand. The man breathed heavily as he knocked on Amon's window. Amon reluctantly rolled it down.

"You forgot this bag back there. Don't want someone to go without her personal belongings," he said dropping the dusty, flowered case on Amon's available lap.

Amon looked disdainfully at the bag that took residence upon his lap and said, "Thanks," he quickly rolled his window back up. The orange van screeched its tires and made its way onto the road Doug helpfully pointed out.

"_The D_ must stand for _delay_," Michael commented and snickered.

As Robin took the first street towards the exit to Highway 1 everyone noticed she was quite nervous. Karasuma and Sakaki shot each other furtive looks. Hopefully Robin would have better karma with the hideous orange, van. Already, the battery went dead with Karasuma, and under Amon's direction the van had found itself in the wrong lane.

"Oops! Oh, my…Shoot!" Robin was saying under her breath—barely audible but her flits of frustration could be felt.

"You okay there, Robin?" Michael asked, noticing her white knuckles clutched on for dear life around the van's grimy beige steering wheel.

"Ah—I'm….I'm fine," she replied dubiously, breath seeming a bit labored.

"Traffic will start building," Amon shared to give her fair warning.

"Okay..." Robin replied weakly as she went to the on-ramp. Cars were rapidly zinging by the tangerine vehicle like it was standing still. She looked in the mirror and frantically checked her blind spots. A line of angry motorists followed closely behind her on the exit to Highway 1. Vehicles kept honking and the van began sputtering again.

"Keep your foot on the gas pedal," Amon suggested calmly yet with urgency. Robin tried in earnest to speed up enough, but there were just too many fast moving vehicles of all shapes and sizes conveniently spaced out, making merging totally impossible.

"Oh—I can't….they're all going too fast!" Robin said in desperate defense.

Seeing that the merging lane was slowly disappearing, Doujima shouted in a panic, "Robin, you gotta get out there!"

"Robin—go faster!" Karasuma said as she sensed the other drivers' disgruntlement.

"Oh God…" Robin said as she saw the traffic steadily get heavier and swifter. It seemed like no one would let her in. The traffic flowed like a heavy deluge of rushing flood water that made Robin flounder in intense panic.

"Robin…the gas! Press the gas!" Sakaki cried out.

"Just jump on in—but you need more speed," Doujima added. The van groaned, but suddenly pressed on with so much speed, she was able to maneuver it by several vehicles. Michael checked to make sure he was buckled in for safety.

"That's it Robin…Pretend you're on the Vespa!" Sakaki encouraged, he felt quite optimistic with Robin's new found courage.

"But my Vespa's NOT this big!" she desperately shouted back to Sakaki. Robin continued to quickly zing pass the other automobiles, narrowly avoiding a collision. Suddenly she came upon a dump truck going at least ten miles per hour less than she was traveling. As the grey toned, filthy license plate of the massive truck seemed to enlarge too rapidly for comfort, everyone's heart jumped and stopped.

"ROBIN!" They screamed in unison.

"The BRAKES!" Amon shouted as he braced himself for impact. Karasuma was holding on to the O.S. handles, stomping on an invisible brake of her own. Doujima placed her hands over her eyes and Sakaki grabbed a hold of his brown locks just over both his ears and they both screamed in shared panic,

"We're gonna DIE!"

Michael put his head between his legs as if on a jet plane.

"Oh, sweet Jesus!" Robin cried, "Oh- oh I just cursed, oh—forgive me," she breathlessly spoke, as the van abruptly jumped to the left lane to avoid a sure collision and then swung back to the right lane. The contents of the van, passengers and luggage, shifted to the left and then back to the right at the mercy of the pull of inertial forces. Almost as suddenly as the impending impact seemed to be looming, a huge sigh of relief fell over the STN-J members as they found the van cruising in the right hand lane. However, the sense of security was again snatched from their midst. As Robin rapidly scanned the heavy traffic there was a large yellow sign forebodingly hanging over their lane. She read bold black letters on it: RIGHT LANE ENDS.

"Right lane ends! Oh fuckin' shit!" Robin exclaimed loudly, "Oh my god, I have to quit cursing!" She could hear her heartbeat drum rapidly and loudly in her ear and felt it pulse fear through her small frame.

"Forget about your swearing, Robin, everybody swears when they drive! Just concentrate on the road! Get into the next lane, NEXT LANE Robin, hurry!" Sakaki hastily yelled still tugging at the hair on his temples as vehicles and cars seemed to be merging in, out and in front of them with great speed and an occasional honk or rude comment.

"I gotta get the fuck out of this lane!" Robin panicked. "Oh shit! I cursed again! Dammit! I have to stop cursing!" The van again energetically sped on and careened into the next lane, barely missing being sandwiched between two huge, Mack trucks whose drivers honked angrily at them. Another hush, or perhaps a quiet prayer of thanks, fell over the six members.

"I think I need to change my underwear," Sakaki announced, breaking the awkward silence.

"Robin, pull over," Amon commanded. But the befuddled novice driver started to pull into the rapid pace of the far left lane to try to get to the shoulder on the busiest part highway.

"No, no Robin! Stay in this lane!" Karasuma knowingly instructed. The flow of traffic seemed to wane, especially getting passed the interstate and exits to the Florida Turnpike.

It was obvious that Robin was overcome by the intense traffic situation and the other members knew that screaming directions at her, albeit, necessary made things so much worse. Robin began sobbing, quietly at first. Karasuma tried to console her. But it was all in vain. Her sobs began to build into hysterics like a bawling baby. Robin snapped. Perhaps it was all the misfortune of the trip that led her to this point—the missed flights, the waiting, the god-forsaken highway she had to drive—but it was unmistakable the young hunter couldn't help herself. Like a volcano, she erupted. Robin began wailing uncontrollably barely able to breathe, shaking, crying out, "I CAN'T STOP MY DAMN CURSING!"

Amon reached over quickly, almost imperceptively, and squeezed a pressure point on Robin's shoulder. Robin collapsed into the huge driver's seat that seemed to swallow her slight build. Gingerly, but firmly grasping the wheel, Amon rolled Robin on her side leaving just enough space for himself to partially sit on the driver's seat and take over. Amon managed to guide the van into the next exit and pulled it over into the shoulder of the road out of harm's way. With the engine still running but in park, he placed Robin on the passenger's seat, strapped her in and returned to the driver's chair. Amon spent some time adjusting the chair, mirrors to a perfect fit for him. Watching in awe, mouths agape, the other four could not believe what they just saw Amon do.

Michael tapped Sakaki on the shoulder, wide-eyed and in shocked seriousness. "Dude, I saw that on Star Trek—That's the Vulcan Death Grip." Karasuma rolled her eyes when she heard that rationalization.

"The _death grip_?" Doujima asked, her question dripping with sarcasm. "I swear ,Michael, I think you watch way too much T.V."

Amon put his Oakley's on, watched his rear-view mirror a few seconds then hit the van's blinkers with a quick flick of his finger.

Sakaki with hands cupped around his mouth and, adding his own brand of static stated, "We're ready for take off, Captain."

Amon turned around . Even with the shades on, Sakaki could still feel the familiar burning disdainful glare, "Sakaki, would you like to walk?"

"Uhm…No, sir," Sakaki replied nervously, once again damning his smart-ass tendencies.

"Could we stop at the very next rest area? My ass is beginning to hurt again," Michael requested as he shifted uncomfortably in his seat.

"Yeah, that sounds like a great idea," Karasuma agreed, "what a harrowing experience," she added with a weary sigh.

"Harrowing experience? Shit, I saw my life pass before my eyes at least three times!" Sakaki commented.

"I know someone who's NOT getting her learner's permit anytime soon!" Doujima stated nonchalantly as she refreshed the gloss on her lips.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

IMBSA: Well, another, surprisingly long, chapter done. :sigh: We're spending a lot of time on this one, so be happy. BE HAPPY, DAMMIT! Not that I drive or anything other than bumper cars and computers….Thinking about it, I do cuss whilst driving these apparatii…apparatuseses…Those things….Hm….

**CatWolf Witch Kyobi:** Thanks for overcoming that…condition to continue reading. It's really encouraging. I'm glad you reviewed and I apologize if I seemed rude or something….It's good that you enjoyed it. No, you're not just on crack….If you are then so are the rest of us, so that's good.

**Jainen-black:** I agree, I liked the previous layout. It was all black and dark and crap. But I still like it. My works seem to keep everyone from sleeping. First invisible johnny, now you. :sigh: What monster have I created?

**Konfizkate91:** Once again, the review is appreciated. Is this soon enough for you?

**Sakaki's Girl:** Are you kidding me? Well, actually, thinking about it, Taurus _has_ been described as the "Da Vinci of seduction"….Hm….Must make a note to use this to my advantage sometime….Good warning; I'll have to post it before any one else I like gets hurt. Then again, probably only the idiots I hate will try it after this….Hm….

**Prospero53223:** Oh, other mishaps besides Amon's mistake shalt happen…. :laughs sinisterly:

**Miranda:** Good to see you enjoy it!

**Paprika012345:** Thanks for the encouragement!

**ooOAnimeChildOoo:** Glad you think it's funny. We try, we try….

**Siberian-Tigress:** We'll attempt to get them there soon, but, seeing everything we're writing, that may take awhile!


	9. Shake and Bake

Vacation Time, Please

Chap: 9 Rest Area Shake and Bake

IMBSA: Blah. I have nothing interesting to say. I'm tired. :thunk, snore:

Disclaimer: "Women don't make fools out of men—most men are the do-it-yourself types."

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Robin awoke to find herself in the very back seat of the van, head against the window and eyes rudely greeted by the sun. She felt some slight pressure on her shoulder and turned to find a snoring, open mouthed Michael, drooling on her upper sleeve. With a wince, she pushed his head upwards and away from her. The hacker's torso slowly and limply fell in the other direction on to the luggage that seemingly surrounded them. She sat up and caught a glance of Amon's glossy, raven hair directly in front of her. He was leaning against the headrest, eyes protected by the Oakley sunglasses. Whether he was sleeping or not was a mystery. Beside him sat a busy Karasuma rummaging through her purse with an occasional frown, taking something out and crumpling it in her hand. She saw Doujima in the front passenger's seat and guessed that Sakaki must be driving.

"Okay, it's your turn to drive next. It's funny how you're the only one who's been here before, yet you haven't driven a damn inch on this trip," he commented irritatingly.

"_Whatever_, Haruto….I won't say another word about your stupid driving," she answered condescendingly looking at a map, designer frames adorning her face, "There it is! I _told_ you there's a rest area around here!" The rookie had to slow down quickly to make it into the parking lot, scaring an elderly person walking a fluffy, white little dog back to a vehicle. "Watch it! You almost hit that poor little dog!" Doujima screeched.

"I did not…You're over-reacting, or really you're _over acting's_ more like it, drama queen!" Sakaki rebuffed.

"I DO NOT over act! Don't call me a drama queen, either! You did too almost run over that old man with a dog!"

"There was no old man with a dog…that was an old lady!" Sakaki retorted as he put the van in park. They quit their bickering after seeing Amon step out of the van, making his presence known with a searing glare through his sunglasses at both of them.

"Sakaki, I need to talk to you," Amon said in his eerie calm manner. Sakaki's eyes widened as he closed the door to the vehicle. Robin managed to climb out via the sliding door in time to join Karasuma and Doujima, who waited for the young hunter so they could do a group visit to the ladies' room.

"I can_not _believe I'm doing this," Sakaki said to himself. He gave a furtive glance, spied a state trooper standing by the restrooms, and then made his way quickly to the men's room with an object under his arm. He ran so fast to the men's room he was winded by the time he went through the doorway. He glanced stealthily at the little trashcan and assessed it was too small to accommodate the object tucked under his arm. A short line of two men were waiting their turn to use the only commode in a stall. Sakaki huffed and took his place in line behind two other gentlemen. A white haired man walked in and stood behind Sakaki, "_Terrific_…"he thought to himself as he switched holding the container from one hand to the other, trying to be less conspicuous. After a chorus of toilet flushes, and a series of loud roars from the hand dryers, it was finally Sakaki's turn. He walked in with the case, shut and bolted the door. He scanned the stall for the perfect place, and at last he hastily thought the niche behind the commode would be fitting. He flushed the toilet, just to make it sound like he had a reason to be in there and quickly rushed out the door in spite of some disapproving stares. (He knew he didn't wash his hands.) As he was halfway down the walkway he heard someone running after him shouting. Sakaki tried in earnest to pretend he didn't hear the man with a case in his hand rushing up to him. But Sakaki made the mistake of turning around to see where the yelling man was in reference to his own location. It was no use. There was no escape. The man grabbed Sakaki by the arm within earshot of the trooper.

"Mister, I said you left this….This IS yours, isn't it?" the white haired man asked suspiciously.

"Oh, no. No, sir you must be mistaken. This isn't mine," Sakaki denied with a smirk. He was a terrible liar. He tried to walk away, but the white haired man needled him

"What are you talking about? I _saw_ you carry it in there and you didn't take it back out," the man accused, "You left it behind the commode." From the corner of his eye, Sakaki caught a glimpse of the Florida state trooper making his way to the loud conversation between the white haired man with the case and himself.

"Is there some type of problem here?" the trooper asked, hands on his hips, slowing chewing some gum like a cow chews cud, slow and methodically. He seemed to be at least seven feet tall. The trooper cast a menacing glance at both of them, but his stare lingered in Sakaki's direction. Sakaki could clearly see his panic stricken face and the fading ring on his forehead on the trooper's reflective sunglasses. The man explained the situation to the trooper who faced Sakaki at one moment, then the white haired fellow the next.

"So tell me, son….Is this _your_s or not?" the trooper asked Sakaki between gum chews, hands still on his hips, tipping his head towards the young rookie as he intimidatingly waited for his answer.

"Well…umm-uh …I-I y-yeah," Sakaki tried to stall, but admitted in a nervous stammer, taking the case from the white haired man, who held it up by the handle. Sakaki grabbed a hold of the large pom-pom that was attached to the zipper. The man let go of the suitcase handle. As Sakaki lifted his hand with the pom-pom, he managed to accidentally unzip the case, allowing several of the contents to fall out on the walkway.

Both the trooper and the white haired man crouched down to help Sakaki with the objects that fell to the ground. Sakaki quickly began shoving the contents back into the pretty luggage. But not fast enough to prevent the trooper from handling the clothing that had cascaded out. The dumbstruck law enforcement officer stood and held up plainly for all to see---- a black, lace thong. Sakaki still rattled by the incident was on all fours grabbing whatever he could ,unaware of the feminine underwear that the trooper held between his fingers right over Sakaki's head, until he caught sight of the shadow cast by the pretty underwear and the trooper's fingers under the noon day sun, on the ground beside him. At that point, a familiar screech rang out.

"Sakaki! What the--those are MINE!" Doujima hollered in a disgusted manner. He could hear her Prada heels quickly clicking and marching in his direction. She smacked Sakaki down on the ground, pushed all the remaining clothing randomly into her luggage scolding bombastically, "I cannot _believe_ how far you will go for a stupid practical joke," she stood up and looking at the trooper she angrily grabbed the thong out of the trooper's hands, boldly saying "Pervert!" and with her chin up, she walked away self-righteously towards Robin and Karasuma making their way back to the van. Her Prada heels still clicking on the warm Florida asphalt. The trooper wagged his head and walked away from the embarrassing scene. Sakaki was rubbing his cheek, still on the walkway.

The white haired man handed Sakaki a bra that had fallen out of the luggage, "You really should try marriage counseling," the man said making an obvious assumption.

Sakaki slowly picked himself up and trudged back to the van, Doujima's bra carefully concealed under his armpit. The ride would be treacherous and painful with Doujima in the same vehicle. He could already envision her wrath and the pain—lots of pain. He put his hand in his pocket to grab the van keys. No, wait. He was sure he put them in his other pocket. His fingers searched. But there were no keys to be found. Oh-shit! No keys? Then he remembered that Amon called him and he absent-mindedly left them in the ignition. His eyes were as large as saucers as he approached the van. He saw the girls gathered around Doujima who was furiously repacking her underwear on the hood. Sakaki grabbed the delicate clothing and shoved it into a trashcan conveniently set by the parking lot. Amon came from behind,

"Thanks a lot, Amon," Sakaki announced sarcastically, "You _know_ you told me—"

"I didn't tell you to get caught," Amon conceded as the two walked towards the van.

"Keys?" Amon asked.

"I don't have them, Amon. They're in the van with….Michael," Sakaki admitted, Sakaki was right—in the ignition were the keys glimmering in the bright sunlight.

"Damn! I wish he'd wake his ass up! He's the one who wanted to come to this rest area anyway," Sakaki remarked as he cupped his hands around his eyes peering inside.

"You think he'd wake up from all this heat," Karasuma assessed.

Sakaki banged twice on the window, "Michael!" he called, "Wake up, dude!" He shouted into the glass of the window. Karasuma tried the same thing. But to no avail, the hacker still dozed in the noontime sun, mouth open, glasses still precariously clutching on to his nose and ears as he lay back among the suit cases. Sweat glistened on Michael's forehead.

"He's unconscious…What if he passed out from the heat?" Robin fearfully suggested. The members all looked at each other.

"Naw….not Michael," Sakaki remarked, trying to put the others at ease.

"But think about it…He's used to being inside," Karasuma commented.

"Yeah, indoors," Doujima stated wistfully.

"With air conditioning," Robin added. With this realization the four of them surrounded the vehicle and began pounding on the doors and windows, frantically calling out the hacker's name, seemingly in vain.

Suddenly, the van began moving slowly up and down. The four of the members stopped their pounding and observed Amon at the front of the van pushing down on the bumper with both hands, consequently shaking the van up and down.

"C'mon!" Sakaki commanded the girls, who followed suit. The five members pushed down on the van to spring the shocks into action. At last, the hacker rose from his deep sleep. Through the windshield, they observed Michael's head poke up and down and then look all around.

Disoriented and slightly disgruntled, he slid the van door open, "I'm awake, you could stop now," Michael requested, rubbing his eyes underneath his glasses.

He was greeted with shocked stares and gaping mouths.

"Oh Michael," Robin gasped with her hand to her mouth.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

In the fifteen minutes that had transpired at the rest area, the left side of Michael's face acquired the reddish tinge of sunburn. His right side however, remained lily-white.

"Oh…my…_GOD."_ Doujima managed. "You need to go to the bathroom." Michael gave her an odd look.

"I don't need to—" He stopped when he noticed Karasuma rummaging through her purse and then flipping out a compact mirror, allowing the hacker to see his reflection.

Silence for a moment.

Then the birds, as one, were shaken from the trees by the resulting, oddly girlish scream that resounded through the area's floura and fauna.

As Michael ran towards the men's room resembling somewhat a chicken with its head cut off, Sakaki began humming part of "The Phantom of the Opera" as Doujima sung quietly along.

"Those who have seen your face/Draw back in fear…." The two looked at each other and burst into hysteric laughter.

Then the blonde remembered that she was angry at him ad whapped him upside the head.

"WHAT'D I DO THIS TIME!"

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

IMBSA: Another chapter in the books. Next one, they'll be in the Keys, I promise!

**ooOAnimeChildOoo:** Thanks for reviewing!

**KawaiiPanda:** Believe me, we'll be writing more. A LOT more. By the time this fic is half-way over, you'll be effing _sick_ of us….

**Siberian-Tigress:** I should hope it is. Thanks.

**Cookiequeen09/Miranda:** Good to see you've finally joined us crazies in the "official" realm of fanfiction writers. Thanks for the encouragement and continued interest in this story. Keep reading!

**Jainen-black:** If Doujima finds out, Amon may make a discovery involving a woman's wrath and hell's fury, along with the pain of a Prada purse inflicts. Thanks for reading, oh faithful one.

**Wing Omega: **I never noticed because I'm usually passed out from fright in the backseat.

**Konfizkate91:** Patience, my young Padawan, patience. They will get to the Keys soon enough. The next chapter, to be exact. And what fun shall be had.

**Prospero53223:** O.o NOOOOOO! LIIIIIVE, DARNIT, LIIIIIIVE::pounds on Prospero's chest to make her breathe: I can't afford to let you die::pauses: I can't afford your hospital bill either, thinking about it….You know Amon would do that, especially to someone who separated him from his precious orbo.


	10. Things Are So Hot in the Tropics

Vacation Time, Please

Chapter 10: "Things Are So Hot in the Tropics"

IMBSA: Well, finally an update. Aren't you proud?

Disclaimer: "Hail to the sun god, he sure is a fun god, Ra, Ra, Ra!"

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

It was an unbelievably beautiful afternoon. Amon had his turn at the wheel for the third time on this trip. Doujima played the part of navigator. The ride over the Seven Mile Bridge took their breath away as they found themselves engulfed by crystal, turquoise blue water. The surroundings added a newfound liveliness and optimism to the group. Doujima rolled her window down and let the warm breeze catch her flowing blond hair. Loose strands on Robin's head danced in the light wind, as she smiled while the warm sun kissed her cheeks. Michael and Sakaki pointed at the boats they saw in the water hoping to get a glimpse of some bathing suit beauties. Things were looking up. Karasuma pulled out a disposable camera and began snapping away at her fellow members, who happily "posed" for a few candid shots.

"The air conditioner is on," Amon announced, "Close the windows." The picture taking ceased. The hacker and the hunter shrugged their shoulders and obliged.

The girls pouted and rolled the windows up, except for Doujima who remarked, "Roll all the windows down then. C'mon Amon turn off that A.C. and let's let the tropical breeze take us away!" she said energetically with a smile. With that said every window in the van that could was rolled down, to Amon's dismay. Amon didn't fight this one. He turned off the air conditioner and let the breeze in.

""""""""""""""""

"Let's go for some seafood! I could go for some…._Lobster_!" Sakaki playfully suggested, looking at Michael's half sunburned face.

"Don't let me have to go over there and kick your ass, Haruto!" Michael warned. He was sensitive about his mishap.

"Whatever, Lobster-boy!" Sakaki jeered.

"Michael, here. Put this on your face. It'll help with the sunburn," Doujima explained handing him a tube. Michael carefully read it.

"What is this stuff? Make-up?" he asked.

"Do you want to cover that up or not?" Doujima questioned. Michael felt like he didn't have a choice. He squeezed a little bit out of the tube and rubbed the spot on his face,

"Like that?" Michael inquired. He wasn't sure if he smoothed it in enough.

Sakaki burst out in laughter,

"Now you just look like a shitty Lobster, Phantom," Sakaki remarked, smirking.

"I'd rather have this than a ring on my forehead," he reminded Sakaki, who turned around without saying a word.

Feeling very sorry for Michael, Robin turned to him and tried to even out the tone on Michael's face. He raised himself up to get a better look in the rear-view mirror.

"Thanks, Robin," Michael said with a satisfied smile as he looked in Sakaki's direction and smirked.

"""""""""""""""""

The group stopped for a late lunch at a Mexican restaurant. They were famished. It seemed like the members didn't even spend anytime breathing. The cuisine was finished in what seemed like a span of minutes. Within that window period Amon ordered a total of three bottles of "Dos Equis" beers all through their lunch. Michael and Robin were busying themselves with the music choices on the juke box just a few feet away from their spot. Sakaki was in the restaurant bathroom changing to be more comfortable. Doujima and Karasuma observed Amon as they sat at their table finishing their drinks. Amon was sweating profusely from his forehead. His hair was oddly matted and slicker than usual. They couldn't figure out if it was the heat of the food, or the heat of the day that seemed to be melting him.

"Amon, are you feeling okay? You really should drink more water," Karasuma suggested and told the waiter to bring some to the table.

"Really Amon, you ought to remove that leather jacket, too. Black absorbs heat you know," Doujima mentioned.

Amon wiped his forehead with the back of his hand and pulled the jacket from his arms and body only to reveal a black turtleneck. Amon rubbed his eyes and gulped down some water. Doujima glanced at Karasuma who thought the same thing.

She leaned over to Miho and whispered, "Someone is in need of a serious _makeover_!" Karasuma nodded with a smile and agreed, but with some reserve. "It'll NEVER happen. Black's his color."

Doujima pouted and suddenly came to life as she an idea illuminated her,

"We need to take him _shopping_!...He and Robin could both use come color, don't you think?" Doujima whispered to Karasuma. Miho pondered the thought. Poor Amon didn't have a change of clothes, did he? What if he left all his outfits in the other suitcase that was left behind in Japan? He would need to shop for clothes anyway.

"Amon, you know that black turtle-neck is a bit out of season here in the Keys," Karasuma commented, as if to "test the waters."

"Really?" he questioned uninterestedly as he grabbed at his collar.

"Aren't you hot in that get-up, Amon?" Sakaki asked, returning to the table. He was confirming Karasuma's observation and continued, "You ought to-"

"I'd rather not," Amon answered, cutting Sakaki off rudely.

"No seriously. Put on a pair of shorts and get comfy," Sakaki suggested.

"Shorts?" Amon questioned like it was some alien garment.

"Yeah, you know. These things. Believe me, you'll feel a whole lot better," Sakaki remarked as he sported his casual attire.

Amon dismissed the thought with a look of contempt. "Let's go…We need to leave now," Amon commanded, grabbing his leather coat, the members paid for their bill, left a tip and were on their way.

"""""""""""""""

Finally, they crossed their last bridge and made it into Key West.

"The first thing I'm going to do is take a shower,then take a dip in the pool," Sakaki said with a grin as he held his fist up to Robin who smiled and bumped her knuckles with his.

"Definitely! Then I'll watch some T.V," Michael shared from the front seat.

"Air conditioning- would be _so_ helpful!" Robin volunteered to say, eyes growing large with an excited smile as she spoke from the middle seat with Karasuma and Sakaki.

"You know shopping would be cool," Karasuma said wistfully. Doujima suggested stopping by Duval Street for some interesting shopping later. No sharing came from the very back of the van where Amon "rested" with the suit cases.

Michael was navigating the map directions he had downloaded a couple of days ago. "It's a right, then a left after this next intersection," Michael explained.

Doujima who was at the wheel was puzzled.

"What's the name of the hotel you booked, Michael?" she asked with apprehension.

"It's the Koa. I think it's Hawaiian or something. They had like really great prices for the Keys," Michael said with a smile, as if seeking approval.

"The _Koa_?" Doujima repeated. Then it had occurred to her, "K-O-A! Michael that's not a hotel, those are…… campsites!" Doujima explained as she pulled the van into a graveled parking lot for camping reservations.

"""""""""""""""

Granted it was pretty, but the members had no tent, nor would they want one at this point. Once again, it appeared their stretch of good fortune had abandoned them and taken a wrong turn. They sat morosely in a make-shift tiki bar. Ceiling fans were circulating above them trying to make the most of the tropical air as they waited for some resolution to their dilemma yet again.

Amon had his head down on his arms that he had crossed upon the bar, empty glasses surrounded him like sentinels on watch. The leather clad leader had had it with the warm Florida air. His raven locks were mere matted strands sticking to his forehead and neck. He lifted his head groggily from the countertop grabbed a menu and began fanning himself with it,

"Things are so hot in the tropics," Amon remarked to no one in particular. One hand supported his heavy head by the chin, the other waved the menu back and forth to make some sort of breeze.

"What can I say? Sorry, I fucked up…I should have been more thorough," Michael confessed to Robin and Sakaki who joined him at the other end of the bar.

"You usually are Michael…_thorough_ that is, not fucked up….Nothing we can do about it now, genius," Sakaki said with annoyance. Doujima and Karasuma made their way into the bar.

"We're in luck….There's a Holiday Inn close by…It's not the Ritz-Carlton, but it'll certainly be better than a campsite for our purposes," Karasuma relayed her findings to Amon who was now supporting his forehead with one hand, still fanning the menu with the other.

"Things are…. so hot in the tropics," Amon stated to Karasuma.

"Yes, Amon they really are…Are you feeling okay?" Karasuma commented, a tinge of concern in her voice.

"Things are ….so…_hot_…in the tropics," Amon repeated slowly. Karasuma gulped as she picked up yet another menu and started fanning Amon. She tried to convince Amon to move towards a window, but he just kept repeating, "Things are… so… _hot_… in…the tropics."

"Let's lose this black turtle-neck Amon…You're overheating," Karasuma tried to explain trying to grab a hold of the shirt to pull it over his head.

Before anything else was said or done, Amon's body fell limply to the wooden floor of the make-shift tiki bar with a dull thud like a huge tree too waterlogged to take in anymore saturation and was now at the mercy of gravity. The leather clad leader had suffered heat exhaustion. Karasuma shook him and put some cold water in her hands and rubbed his scruffy face.

"C'mon Amon….Stand….up," she ordered, struggling to lift him. Soon Michael and Sakaki were there to assist her. Karasuma had one of Amon's arms and Michael struggled with the other. The three slowly trudged to a shaded area outside, Amon more or less walked weakly along with his helpers. That was a comforting sign. The two lay Amon under a palm tree at an available bench. They lifted his legs slightly, placing his leather coat under his feet. The breeze was much cooler and stronger underneath the tree.

"Dude, here," Sakaki said carrying freshly poured cold water, and gave the glass to Amon. Karasuma picked up his head so Amon could sip the water. They were not used seeing to an ashen faced Amon lying helplessly. He seemed confused.

"What happened?" he asked touching his dry, pale lips.

"You keeled over at the tiki bar," Sakaki bluntly explained. A handful of bar patrons watched to make sure he was fine, and then walked back in the establishment when the excitement was over.

"Amon you're a mess," Doujima observed, kneeling beside him "Look at your horrendous dry lips! Definitely not kissable…Here's my lip balm," she

uncapped it and tried to proceed to apply the lip balm on Amon, but her heart sank when she saw that it was deformed, not the usual smooth cylinder, but rather one that was lop-sided and missing large chunks. Most of the balm itself was gone. Doujima gasped, "That's strange. I know I bought a new lip balm for this trip. Hold still Amon," she directed.

Amon grabbed her wrist and pulled the little canister from her fingers and threw it away,

"HEY!" Doujima squealed, "I'm, just trying to help."

"I'm….allergic to petroleum jelly products," Amon lied.

""""""""

As the six STN members stood on one of the many boardwalks that seemed to populate the Keys, everyone noticed that Amon was perspiring profusely, body odor creeping over his person. "We really need to get Amon into something else." Doujima whispered to Sakaki and Michael. "I mean, he's been in that for…a long time."

"It's his only change of clothes, remember?" Michael whispered back.

Doujima said, "In any case, he still needs to revamp his wardrobe. He needs more tropical flair. Shorts, or something."

"Shorts?" Sakaki asked. He snorted. "Amon would go for the _something_." When his two companions merely looked at him, he questioned defensively, "What?"

Doujima just shook her head and turned to her boss. "C'mere." She murmured, grabbing Amon's arm and practically dragging him to the nearest surf shop. "Robin, you too. You need a make over."

"I honestly see nothing wrong with his outfit, Doujima." The 15-year-old replied, following the two nonetheless.

"Of course you wouldn't, Robin. You two have similar styles." She paused. "If you could call it _that_."

"Yup Amon," Sakaki said, taking the Hunter's other arm. "You need to update your look."

"So we're gonna help you." Michael added, trailing the group of four.

Karasuma came after them, albeit reluctantly. "I don't think he'll go for this," she said. "If he hasn't changed his look in the time _I_'ve known him, it's never going to happen." She was pretty certain.

"If he wants to go back to Japan, he will." Sakaki told her.

"When Hell freezes over." Karasuma replied definitively. "He won't do it; he won't." Sakaki blinked.

"Karasuma you cursed." He pointed out.

"You've been hanging out with Doujima too much." Michael put in.

"I don't cuss that fucking much," Doujima snapped. Her point was aptly disproved by the words from her mouth.

"Fine, if he changes his style—no, if he even _buys_ anything. Gum, I don't care, _anything_, I will get a tattoo. Your design." Karasuma said, holding out her right hand to seal the deal. This was way too good to pass up.

Sakaki and Michael exchanged glances and asked in unison, "_Anywhere_ we want?" Doujima hit Sakaki with her purse.

"Dammit!" Sakaki cursed, rubbing his arm. "Whatcha' got in there?" He reached out to open it, but Doujima whapped him again. "OW!"

"No!" Karasuma exclaimed. "_I_ choose the _place_, _you_ choose the _design_. Deal?"

"And I don't mean those fake henna kind that wash off. I mean a _real_ tattoo. Pinpricks and everything."

"I don't mean those either. A real, honest-to-goodness, forever on your body tattoo." Sakaki grabbed her hand.

"Deal." He responded, shaking her hand as he did so. With that, Doujima, Sakaki, and Michael ushered a slightly apprehensive Amon, who had been too worried about what the teens would do to his old clothes to listen to what was going on around him, into the store.

Robin giggled as she heard Amon ask, "What is this, 'Queer Eye for the Straight Guy'? A boy with a teal jacket, another one with tinted sunglasses and a mullet, and an over-zealous teen-queen…I don't feel very confident."

"""""""""

Karasuma's jaw dropped as she saw Amon exit the store carrying two bags of merchandise. "But…but…" she stuttered as Sakaki, Michael, and Doujima caught sight of her and grinned. "I should've been there! You could've just convinced him to buy something!"

Doujima smiled cheekily, "You never said anything banning that," she whispered.

"Yeah, it's not _our_ fault you went to look at jewelry with Robin." Sakaki added. Michael clapped his hands together.

"Now, time for your tat." The hacker said, a gleeful look on his face. He, Sakaki, Michael, Robin, and Karasuma set off to find a tattoo parlor, leaving Doujima and Amon to rummage through their new purchases.

"Thanks for holding those, Amon." The blonde teen said once they were out of sight and earshot. "I'll take those now."

""""""""

"This looks like a good place." Michael remarked as they stood outside a place named "The Evil Lair of Tattoos". Karasuma shuddered as they heard the high-pitch buzz as yet another customer was getting one done. Yelps of pain issued from the mouth of the store.

"If I get hepatitis…" Karasuma began, trailing off as the buzzing stopped and a muscular biker-dude stumbled out of the door. He hit the wall, nearly fell, but regained his balance and he walked unsteadily past the group, hand moving as if it wanted to touch a particularly tender spot on his arm but couldn't. Karasuma's eyes widened.

"Aw c'mon, he was a wimp." Sakaki said. Michael looked over his shoulder quickly, making sure the man hadn't heard them.

"You're gonna get us both killed," Michael muttered once he had assessed that no angry biker was trying to mow them down. The four entered the tattoo parlor. Next to a chair that reminded Karasuma of a dentist's office, sat a gorgeous redhead with tattoos of her own spiraling around her arms. Serpents and dragons appropriately enough adorned her limbs. She popped her gum and smacked loudly in their direction, emerald eyes taking in the group. There was a pause as Sakaki and Michael scraped their jaws off the floor, awestruck at both her tattoos and her beautiful face.

"What are you here for?" The girl asked.

"We're here for—I mean _she's_ here for a ti-tattoo." Sakaki replied, stumbling over his words in an attempt to stay smooth despite the circular impression on his forehead. Michael just couldn't stop staring, something that the girl noticed right away.

"Yeah, my face," she snapped her fingers in front of her nose, "is right here." She turned to Karasuma. "What design?"

"Emerald—I mean, uh…" Sakaki tried his hardest to remember what design they had decided on, but when the tattoo girl switched her gaze to him, all coherence was lost. "What was it, Karasuma?" The Hunter rolled her eyes.

"You decided on 'Amon' in a big puffy heart." She answered through gritted teeth.

"Yeah, that was it," Sakaki said, "and in this typeface." He pointed to a design on the counter. The redhead looked at it and nodded.

"How do you spell Amon?" She asked, taking a scrap piece of paper and drawing out a sketch of what the real design would look like. She signed, in a surprisingly curly, girlish script, the name "Jordan".

"Uh," Sakaki looked at Michael and Robin for support.

"A-m-o-n." Robin replied in her quiet voice. The redhead, Jordan, nodded.

"Excuse me, but how long have you been doing this? I don't see a license." Karasuma asked slightly anxiously. Jordan looked up at her and popped her bubble-gum again.

"That's really none of your business." She replied. Jordan looked back down to her paper. "And where would you like it? Think about this carefully. I don't feel like scratching my work out to apply it somewhere else."

"Is it true?" Robin asked the red-haired Hunter innocently. "Do you really love Amon?"

"No!" Karasuma replied, frustrated.

"Then maybe you should get it someplace where no one can see it."

Sakaki and Michael exchanged gleeful glances and said in unison, "Go Robin!" Jordan raised an eyebrow, as if to say it was nothing new to her.

"NO!" Karasuma replied even louder, face burning red. It was bad enough that she was getting a tattoo proclaiming her undying love for someone she really didn't like, but _she_ would dictate where that tattoo would be. "I'll get it on the back of my right shoulder." Jordan scribbled a bit on the bottom of the page, and then set it down.

"'Scuse me," she said, jumping off her stool. "Hafta get a new needle."

""""""""""

While Karasuma was getting her tattoo done, Robin was looking at the rings that were available for piercings. She found a very pretty one that was a blackish silver with an opal on inlaid into it. She was so captivated by it that she picked it up, debating on whether or not she should get it. Coming to a decision, she turned back to Jordan, who was busy trying to make Karasuma lie still. She thought it would be better to wait; interrupting Jordan might have been hazardous to both hers and Karasuma's healths. Karasuma because Jordan might not concentrate hard enough while talking to the young girl, Robin's because if she distracted Jordan, the 15-year-old had no doubt the girl would have no qualms in biting her head off.

Finally, Jordan was done, and Karasuma was gently prodding the edge of her tattoo. "Will that be all?" The punk princess asked, turning to Robin, a knowing look in her eye that told the young fire-starter that she had seen her eyeing the earring.

"How much is it?" Robin answered, holding the earring up.

"How much you got?"

"Not very much," the younger woman admitted, almost ashamedly.

"Hmm. I'll throw it in with this one's." She jerked her head at Karasuma.

"Hey now—" Michael began. Karasuma cut him off.

"Yes, the two gentlemen will be…_paying_ for it."

"But—"

"You wanted me to get it. Do you need to pay for it to be removed _as well_?" Michael and Sakaki looked down. They watched Jordan pinch the bridge of her nose in an exhaustedly irritated fashion, a gesture all were familiar with seeing as how Amon did it all the time.

Jordan looked up and walked to Robin. "Which ear?" She asked, gentler than the manner with which she treated the boys.

"Um….The right one, I guess," was the Hunter's response.

"Hm…."She brushed back some of Robin's hair. "You know, I'm gonna have to pierce it first."

"Oh."

"You haven't had your ears pierced in…like, _ever_." Jordan remarked.

"I lived in a convent."

"_Oh._" '_That explains it,_' she thought to herself. "You know, three piercings would be cool…."

"""""""""

An unspecified amount of time later, the foursome was walking back to the van. "I can't believe you made me do this." Karasuma muttered darkly.

"What are you talking about?" Sakaki questioned. "_You_ made the bet."

"And we paid for it." Michael added.

"Yes, but still—"

"Ah, if it really bothers you, or if you break up or something, you could just put 'Sucks' under his name." Michael answered, plotting out with his hand in mid air what the tattoo would look like if she took his suggestion.

"'_Break up_'?" Karasuma repeated incredulously. "There's nothing _to_ break up!"

"Or if you guys get back together again, you could just put 'Great' underneath 'Sucks'." Sakaki proposed.

Karasuma stared at him for a second, and then scoffed lightly under her breath, putting her head in her left hand. "You boys are _so_ immature." She mumbled.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

IMBSA: Well, they're _finally_ in the Keys. Not in the correct hotel, mind you, but they'll get there. Eventually. In case you didn't understand the disclaimer, or why I refer to Amon as "the Sun God" occasionally, well, the ancient Egyptian Sun God was sometimes called "Amon Ra" (spelled also "Amun"). Get it, Amon, Amon Ra, and it's the Tropics, with sun….Never mind….I read too much into things.

**Zurizip:** Well, we're very zany and amusing people, so it only makes sense that our art would be reflect that. Keep reading. We'll finish, I swear!...Eventually.

**Cookiequeen09:** As we've discussed, it pretty much becomes "Poor Everyone" at one point or another.

**Somerandomdude: **Nice name. I know several people like that, wandering aimlessly in the streets. I didn't realize there'd be one wondering Cyberspace. Anyway, glad you wandered into this one. Keep reading!

**Siberian-Tigress:** Thanks for the review!

**Prospero53223:** Still getting the bill, eh? Damn, I thought I'd avoided that. I got the Phantom joke from…somewhere, I can't remember where, though. But it stayed with me, kinda like those commercials you see where you can remember the story of the ad right down to the letter, but can't for the life of you remember the product.

**Sakaki's Girl:** Really? I cursed in the middle of class in third grade too! And my mom beat up a boy in her class at her Catholic school when _she_ was in third grade. That just seems to be the age, doesn't it? It's not a problem, look how long it took me to post!

**Jainen-black:** Oh patient one, you are still reviewing! Amon just kind of effect on…well, people in general. He's _really_ trying to ditch a few bags here and there.

**m-girls:** Thanks for the encouragement!

**Prozacfairy: **Well, I think they've _all_ had their mishaps…and there are still more to come! Mwahahaha! No one is safe….Today, Karasuma, tomorrow….Well, I can't spoil that for you. You'll just have to wait like the rest of them.

**Meeko Melodie:** But that's the reason Robin's cursing is so funny—it's the last thing one would really expect! But she still has the same human reaction to the same human situation.

**Chios-girl:** Thank you; we try to have an appealing style, though I think others have succeeded more than us.


	11. A Room With a View

Vacation Time, Please

Chapter 11: A Room with a View

By: IMBSA

IMBSA: Sorry for the wait, but, well, I'm working on some other projects and fanfics. (BREEP! RED ALERT: SHAMEFUL PLUG!) I'm sure some of you guys know how hard it is to break into new territory anime- (and fanfic-) wise. Such has been the case as I'm trying not to get my name blasted all through out the fandom. Sorry, once again.

Disclaimer: "Ignorance can take you to a lot more interesting places than knowledge."

IMBSA: Well, enjoy!

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Amon pushed the door open withdrawing the credit card-like key, slowly allowing it to shut as the three entered the room.

"Now THIS is what I call a room!" Sakaki remarked. A gigantic view of the hotel's pool greeted them warmly. Michael smiled to himself as he rushed to make his way to the view from their balcony window. He pushed the sheer curtains aside.

"Awesome! Poolside!" He exclaimed with wide-eyed wonderment. Sakaki joined him in a quiet macho rejoicing of a fist to fist touch. They took a peaceful moment to take in the beauty of the crystal, pool water surrounded by tropical flora and fauna and to revel on the possibilities of what scenes they would take in from then when the sun warmed up the next few tropical days. Finally, things were looking up. Sakaki turned to Michael who was smiling dreamily to himself and whatever secret thoughts crossed his mind. They couldn't help but notice Amon's less than happy reaction as he stood scanning the room slowly, calculatingly.

"Looking for bugs Mr. Bond?" Sakaki joked in a mock-British accent; Michael grinned, enjoying this moment of happiness and Sakaki's little comment.

"Sakaki, where do you think you will be sleeping tonight?" Amon questioned, hands on hips.

Sakaki thought for a moment as a smug grin made its away across his face. "Well….if I'm _lucky_…."he began half-jokingly rubbing his chin thoughtfully, yet couldn't finish as Michael nudged him.

"Dumb-ass!" Michael muttered as he pointed. In their excitement they hadn't noticed what was nagging Amon. There it was in all its glory as if teasing them, laughing at them…mocking them: the only bed in the room. One large king sized bed.

"Wha----There's no-o way!" Sakaki was almost at a loss for words in his disbelief. Somehow the beautiful pool scene was totally erased from his mind as the nightmarish notion of sharing a bed with Michael and Amon uninvitedly slipped into his thoughts. "I know we came here for team-building," Sakaki finger-quoted, "but this is totally freakin' ridiculous!" Sakaki massaged his eyes, then his temples as he sat on the huge bed, the new gigantic thorn in his proverbial side. How much more ill-fate would they endure? That familiar feeling of impending doom made its presence known yet again.

"It's karma, dude….We have bad karma," Michael observed matter-of-factly, almost surrendering to the idea that it was their destiny and sat down dejectedly near Sakaki who was now looking morosely at the carpeted floor.

"It's such a sweet view, man…I'd hate to lose it!" Sakaki remarked, as he stretched his arms over his head and yawned. Could he really get used to sleeping that close with his co-workers? He shuddered. No. Unthinkable. He leaned back and couldn't help but lay down after those hellish plane rides, the van, the hotel/campground incident….And now…_this_. It felt good to stretch out. He faced the pop-corn ceiling.

"Yeah….Can you imagine?" Michael said as he raised his arms as well and yawned, jet-lag slowly closing in on him. "Awesome view!" Michael commented quietly.

Sakaki felt the bed move slightly, so he turned to continue his conversation with Michael only to find himself unexpectedly rolling towards the hacker's spectacled face, and Michael getting an extreme close up of Sakaki's chin. It was a wonder that they didn't collide. The sight scared them. No; petrified them. They both scrambled to stand up in their panic. Somehow the room, the pool view just wasn't that important anymore. At least not as important as where they would lay their heads for some much-needed shut eye. Certainly it was not there in that room and that god-forsaken bed that seemed to be a menacing reminder of bad karma.

"Let's get another room!" Sakaki decided as he readjusted his twisted jacket.

"I'm sure they'll have other poolside view rooms available with more than one bed," Michael remarked, feeling just as awkward, nodded in agreement as he and Sakaki picked up their bags. That was way too close for comfort. As Amon suggested they go to the front desk, Sakaki was almost positive he heard a little laugh come from Amon's direction. If a smirk could be heard, Amon had one. It was as if fate punished them for their smart-assed comments the two had been making.

""""""""""""""""

It seems the only remaining room was one with a view of the beach. Sakaki, Michael, and Amon made note of the two beds (a roll-away would be coming in later) and made no complaints.

"Okay, I admit, the room with the poolside view was sweet, but this takes the cake!" Sakaki admitted, genuinely delighted with the room. He opened the sliding glass door to the balcony and surveyed the view. Gulfstream trade winds cooled the breeze that softly stroked his brown locks. The sight and sound of waves gently lapping on the shore compelled Sakaki to have them observe this transcendental moment.

"Guys…" Sakaki called out to Michael and Amon, "you need to freakin' check this shit _out_! It's awesome!" The two men walked over to feel the ocean breeze and take in the view of the water. The sun was starting to set, making the sky and clouds look like a sherbet flavored ice cream. Seagulls' cries echoing in the salty air.

"Are we gulfside?" Michael asked.

"Yes," Amon answered. He looked like he was even managing a grin.

"Man, look at those small islands way back there….Check that out—Jet-skis for rent!" Sakaki pointed at a sign excitedly.

"The view is freakin' amazing, man! Look at that boat, see it in the horizon?" Michael commented, "and the mountain back there!"

Mountain? Did he just say mountain? Florida didn't have mountains….Did it?

"Mountain? That's not a mountain, dumbass, that's another island!" Sakaki corrected.

"No way, dude…that's too damn big for an island…That's a mountain." Michael debated.

"With all those seagulls hanging around it….That probably like Seagull Island, not friggin' Seagull _Mountain_! We're in the tropics, my friend!"

"Well, Hawaii has mountains and it's in the tropics!"

"Hawaii has volcanoes, shithead! There's no volcanoes here in Florida either!"

"Well, I've seen pictures enough to know that is a mountain. I'm telling you Haruto; _that_ is a mountain!"

"Okay, Mr. Vicarious Traveler, I will bet you the roll-away bed that _that_ is an island and not a freakin' mountain!"

"What? You mean loser sleeps in the rollaway bed? You're on, Haruto, you're on!" and with that they shook hands, sealing the bet.

Amon had heard the two bickering, but remained quiet throughout their conversation to do some observations of his own.

"We can check out that island tomorrow, dude," Sakaki emphasized pointing at it along the far right side of their view.

"Oh—you mean check out that _mountain_ tomorrow. Besides, what are we gonna do about tonight, Einstein?" Amon could tell they would soon turn to him, as they usually did, to settle the disagreement.

"Amon, what do you think-- is that a mountain or an island?" Sakaki asked. Amon didn't know how to break it to them. He also wondered which of the two would be sleeping in the rollaway bed. Amon was still deciding how to tell them. He could cut the suspense in the air with a knife.

"You're both wrong." Amon stated to their dismay.

"What?" Michael questioned, glancing back at his self-proclaimed mountain.

"Okay, so if it's NOT an island and not a mountain, what the fuck is it then?"

Amon took in a deep breath and let it out slowly before he answered with assuredness.

"That…is a landfill."

Sakaki and Michael could NOT believe their ears.

"Did you just say landfill?" Sakaki asked

"Landfill as in _trash_ landfill?" Michael needed some type of clarification.

Amon nodded with certainty. All three men stared in awe. Clouds of seagulls lifted up and down on the said landform. At a closer inspection, one could actually see lights set up on tall metal posts.

"That sucks! Well, it still hasn't settled our bet because we BOTH lost, and we still don't know who takes the roll-away bed. We need a secondary bet or a coin toss or something," Sakaki observed ready with his wallet and searching his pockets to find a quarter or similar coin.

"Yeah, we do know who takes the roll-away…You take the bed, Haruto," Michael announced.

"No way! We just said that was a landfill!"

"Okay, think about it…what is a landfill?"

"A place where trash is dumped."

"Yeah and when you keep dumping stuff on it, what happens to it?"

"It starts stinking," Sakaki commented. He knew where this conversation was going, but he refused to give up.

"No, it gets larger and larger, because it becomes a mountain of trash! Not an _island_ of trash, mind you, a _mountain_ of trash!" Sakaki was speechless. "It's a _mountain_!"

How could he argue that point? Haruto resigned himself to sleeping on the roll-away bed that night. He didn't think Amon would be up to dissecting that one.

"Who's the dumbass, now?" Michael needled Sakaki with a smile.

""""""""""""""""

The girls were settling in their hotel room. They managed to get one poolside with two double beds. Like the men, they decided one room shared would make opportunities for team building more apparent. Robin stated that she would take the rollaway bed. After all the arrangements were made, the three girls decided to freshen up before dinner with the other members. Doujima was perusing through her toiletry bag. Karasuma and Robin were almost ready, waiting for Doujima, who came out of the bathroom.

"Miho, does toothpaste go bad? Like does it spoil?" Doujima questioned.

"I don't think so, why?"

"Well, this tube of toothpaste smells…_weird_. And you know what, the strangest thing is that my toothbrush looked like someone cleaned grout with it. The bristles were all spread out and freaky looking. I think someone's been messing with my stuff," she proclaimed as she kept a mental note on all the bizarre events that happened with her luggage. Sakaki came to mind. "Now I'll have to use this generic crap from the front desk," Doujima loved her name brands. She made a comment on Robin's almost new look. Doujima recognized it as the outfit she and Robin wore when they "worked" at Harry's for a short stint. It was a black halter top with black flared pants. She had her red locks in a neatly twisted updo.

"That's cute on you, Robin. It goes great with your new accessories," Doujima commented.

"Thanks," she smiled shyly, still trying to be a little humble, though her hand went up to the cuff on her left ear.

The two groups met for a short reunion in the lobby. Sakaki and Michael were casual enough to be labeled informal, but dressy enough to stay away from sloppiness. Amon cleaned up well, sporting a crisp buttoned-down shirt. Though the article of clothing was black, it was good to see him in short sleeves and not profusely sweating. Surprisingly, his compactly, muscled arms looked tanned for someone who trolled around in long sleeves 24/7. The other five suspected a tanning bed, or possibly a bronzing cream. He jokingly held his arms out to present his new look, at least for Amon's standards; a slight grin of amusement seemed to cover his lips. Robin's halter top was quite different than what they had expected. But it too was a welcomed change. The six members decided to a grab a quick bite to eat at the hotel's restaurant, despite Doujima's protests. It might have been the first time she didn't get her way on this trip.

Dinner went on uneventful. Nothing was mixed up, or burned, or tasteless. It was great to finally feel settled in. Amon excused himself from the table. Sakaki came up with an idea. He called their waitress over, "Hi!" he quickly read her nametag,"….Dawn. I just want you to know that we have a birthday on our hands."

"Really? Whose birthday?" She asked as she held a small tray in her hands looking down at Sakaki with a sweet smile. Dawn was a fresh faced brunette waitress who drew a few suspicious looks from Doujima.

"You know that guy that was sitting over there? Yeah, it's empty now, but he'll be back. Anyway, it's his birthday and we kinda wanted to wish him a happy……" Sakaki, thought for a moment, "Four –oh….he'll be turning 40. He's very proud of looking so dashing at that age, he'll want the whole world to know how old he is."

"Forty you say? Wow! Awesome! He doesn't look that—," Sakaki cut her off as she tried to search for a more politically correct word,

"Old? Yeah, I know, he's like so-o healthy, strong, eats right, works out and takes vitamins, he really takes good care of himself," Sakaki said, almost too proudly.

Dawn picked up on this vibe. "And you know he takes really good care of himself because--? " she suddenly had a knowing look on her face, wanting Sakaki to fill in the blank.

"Because they're lovers!" Doujima chimed in with a wink. The whole table tried to contain their laughter.

Sakaki shot Doujima a look. If she only knew why he felt compelled to even do this. "Thanks a lot, sis…Uh—no," Sakaki nervously laughed, trying to save face. "He's the wrong gender. Actually he's my brother."

"Your brother?" Dawn repeated in almost disbelief.

"Step—older brother that is…Anyway, he really doesn't think we remembered. So if you could take care of that I'd really, truly appreciate it. Thanks!" With that Dawn walked away. Sakaki saw faces of shock and disbelief.

"Haruto are you crazy? Amon's not going to be 40!" Karasuma remarked.

"I know that, you know that, we all know that….But the rest of the world will think so!" Sakaki sipped some of his soda. He craned his neck to see where Dawn was. He caught sight of her talking to a small group of waitstaff. Perfect. The word would spread like wild fire. The rest of the members noticed Sakaki's smug grin. "What? Don't you want a free dessert?" Sakaki asked his fellow members in response to their expressions.

"Oh, Sakaki! This is not the place to manipulate for free desserts. I know all the best ones!" Doujima bragged. But a bigger point needed to be made.

"You know how funny he gets being the center of attention in public," Robin remarked.

"You might just piss him off," Michael cautioned.

"Piss him off? The dude was born freakin' pissed off…He needs to lighten up, quit being that angst-ridden, leather-wearing self and get the lead out! Seriously, let's get the crab out of his shell." At that moment Amon returned to his seat.

"Still hungry, Sakaki?" Amon asked, taking in the tail end of the conversation.

"Yeah…I was thinking the crab dip or something light like that. Or dessert." He trailed off, praying that was all he heard.

The restaurant seemed to get quiet, or perhaps Sakaki was just imagining it. A raucous palpitation was coming from the kitchen. It sounded like a march, but not really. The cadence continued, louder as it were, a line of several waitstaff members, 20 perhaps, were clapping loudly in time. Leading the line was Dawn with a chocolate cupcake, topped with a candle clearly displaying the number "40" and snaking its way to Amon's table. The six members were soon surrounded by the restaurant waitstaff as Dawn presented Amon with the chocolate cupcake decorated with the lit candle that was almost as big as the cupcake itself. The singing of a moronic birthday song that the waitstaff all knew, (but patrons obviously didn't) piped out in loud motley voices. Amon felt his cheeks flush and he could have sworn there was a spotlight on him. He remained tightlipped and stone-faced throughout the duration of the song and clapped less than enthusiastically when it was done. After some meager throwing of confetti, the restaurant seemed to go back into service mode, shuffling food to and from the kitchen. All watched Amon, noticing his obvious discomfort

"It's not my birthday. And I'm not 40…whose idea was this?" Amon asked.

Michael broke the awkward silence.

"You know it's a bit late…I think I'll head back to the room," Michael conceded quickly getting out of the booth seat.

"Yeah, me too," Robin feigned a yawn getting up with Michael.

"Great idea, I—need to get some rest," Doujima announced grabbing the back of Sakaki's shirt.

"I'm really not that hungry….anymore," Sakaki commented as Doujima pulled him out of the booth. All the members, save for two were out the door. Still waiting for an answer, Amon's narrowed eyes were now upon Karasuma, who was basically trapped beside in the middle of the crescent shaped seat of the large booth. More awkward silence wrapped around them before it too was banished by Karasuma's voice.

"They just wanted to get some free dessert," She admitted.

Amon blew out his candle and took it off the cupcake. He grabbed a knife and cut the pastry in half with one slice. Karasuma raised her eyebrows slightly. "Here." He said. "We've been abandoned."

"It's your cupcake—" She was cut off when he placed the chocolate confection on her plate as if giving her no choice in the matter. She looked up at his face and noted his expression. While to the casual observer it might not have changed, to one who had known him as long as she did, it almost seemed as if he was…_pleading_ with her to stay. Her thoughts were confirmed by his next words.

"Don't make me eat this alone." It sounded like a command, as most of his speech did, but Karasuma somehow sensed that it was more vulnerable than it seemed. Whether this knowledge came from simple woman's intuition or her Craft, the brunette Hunter did not know. Nodding in agreement, Karasuma turned and dug into the cupcake as Amon did the same with his half by her side.

"Aw, that's so sweet, look at them!" Doujima half-squealed as she peered at the other two Hunters still at the table from her hiding place behind a huge fern by the restaurant door.

Sakaki whispered, mocking late-night news anchors, complete with a fist-curled microphone, "Breaking News: Amon does have a heart, as scientists observed today in the midst of rigorous trials. Doctor Lee, what is your analysis of this situation? Is it feigned or real?" He thrust his fist into Michael's face.

"Whatever Haruto." Michael responded, giving him a wry look. "Talk to me in the morning and we'll see who's making poking fun at whom, Mr. Roll-away bed!"

"SH!" Both Robin and Doujima exclaimed from where they watched the couple with mad intensity.

"I meant to tell you that you orbo's been located," Karasuma mentioned.

"You're kidding."

"No seriously, I called Raven's Flat when we made flight rearrangements back in Atlanta and had Hattori pick your duffle bag up from the airport."

He stared at her, brows furrowed. "I wanted you to sweat it out a little bit. But you've done your fair share of that for the day," she continued. He sheepishly grinned if only for a moment. "By the way, that's a really nice shirt you bought, Amon."

"I didn't buy it. Doujima did….Why? What's wrong?" He continued with a question at the sudden…anger, was it?..on her face, sensing something amiss.

"Oh, nothing…." She replied though gritted teeth, lightly rubbing the back of her right shoulder.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

IMBSA: Hoped you liked it. We couldn't keep having them attack each other. But the fates—ah, yes a different thing all together. Fact: This hotel truly does exist as we have stayed in it during one of our trips to Key West. We had a beachside room with a superb view, only to find out the view included a landfill in the background. I guess it was really too far to be able to pick up the smell of it. The stench was never an issue. It's more the thought. (That sucks!) Amon and Karasuma sharing a cupcake—we had to put some mushy stuff in there too. Team building, remember? Oh, and it's not that I have anything against gays. This is merely for humor-purposes. We don't mean to offend anyone, and if we have, well, sorry.

**O00AnimeChild0oo: **So fucking glad you approve! Thanks so much for reviewing.

**Prospero53223: **Whew! My allowance isn't where it should be. Ear cuff on Robin? Hmmm….nice thought. I don't think Amon would fashion himself after Big D, though. But he certainly needs more color especially in the tropics.

**Siberian-Tigress:** Karasuma was way too presumptuous thinking she knew Amon, even though ultimately she was correct. But can you blame her? She's been trying to get him out of his clothes for at least the last two chapters…. Again, can you blame her?

**Lady-Azura:** Yes, with tattoos being a relatively permanent thing, we thought that solution might even help out someone in a similar predicament. (J/K) My dad gave me that idea, but I don't know where he got _that_ from.

**Jordan: **Cool! Don't you love when that happens? Makes you feel like you were written in as part of the story. Any future plans of owning a tattoo parlor on Key West?

**Sakaki's Girl: **Well, sometimes luck could change—sometimes. And when you think about it, it did for them…if only for a moment! More fun found in Key West::tilts head: Beware the porn, it is everywhere! WE ARE SURROUNDED! RUN! RUN FOR YOUR LIVES, FLEE IN TERROR! For some reason, I feel like shouting in this chapter….

**Konfizkate91:** Back, yay! Thanks for reviewing!

**Jainen-black:** Well, we answered that a bit in this chapter. I'm not sure that _we_ know either. Doujima's the one who bought all the crap.

Thanks for reviewing---R&R peoples!


	12. Served with a Side of Cat Slaps

Vacation Time, Please:

Chapter 12: Served with a Side of Cat Slaps

by: IMBSA

IMBSA:I know this is a short one, but with all the thunderstorms we've been having, they've been knocking out my internet capabilities.

Disclaimer: "See my halo bright and shiny, but mess with me and I'll kick your hiney."

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Doujima quickly herded the other three out of the doorway when she and Robin saw Amon and Karasuma walking towards them.

"God you guys, don't you know how to give people some privacy?" Doujima sarcastically commented then giggled as they hurriedly dashed outside so they could act _casual_.

"Oh yeah, and this coming from you, Spy Girl camouflaged behind the fern," Sakaki remarked. The comment was met with a swift pelt from her purse. Amon and Karasuma exited the restaurant and walked over to the rest who were standing by an empty wooden bench outside.

Sakaki, his boldness renewed by the birthday surprise he coordinated for Amon asked, "How does it feel to be 40?" Amon ignored his question, but made a mental note about it. He knew Sakaki felt like he was getting away with something, and wanted to continue to feed his (false) sense of security.

"What do you guys feel like doing tonight?" Michael asked a bit excited about a possible night on the town.

"What's the plan kimo-sabe?" Sakaki directed his question at Amon, wondering what adventure he and Karasuma had discussed without them. Amon shot him an annoyed glance.

"Kimo-sabe?" Amon questioned with a need for clarification.

"It's from the _Lone Ranger_, You never heard of it? _Hi-ho Silver, away_? In fact, Amon, you could be Tonto's twin, just get a leather fringe jacket and a headband …you're a dead-ringer!" Michael couldn't believe Sakaki used "dead-ringer" as a description for Amon.

"I think he's really is more like the Lone Ranger," Michael mentioned after thinking about Amon's take charge personality.

"I think Tonto fits him nicely," Sakaki argued jokingly, still ribbing him.

"I think you BOTH need to shut up," Karasuma glared, letting them know they were close to out-stepping their boundaries.

"I know! Let's walk down Duval Street! They got some shops and all kinds of stuff to see!" Doujima recommended.

"I don't know if I'm up for more walking," Karasuma confessed.

"Yeah, my feet are killing me," Robin stated, looking down at her sandals.

"We could just sit by the pool and get some drinks or we could go swimming," Sakaki suggested, thinking that there still will be swimmers, even after sunset at least until ten when the pool closes.

"Great idea! Let's just relax a bit tonight," Karasuma agreed.

"I'll pass on the swimming part," Doujima remarked feeling a bit slighted.

"""""""""""""""""""

The six sat at a table under palm tree lit with tiny white bulbs that were entwined around the trunk. A beautiful rock garden served as the backdrop, equipped with a waterfall lightly dripping into the pool. Bossonova music piped through the air. There were still a few people taking an evening dip, enjoying the water on this balmy Key West night. However, most of them seemed to be leaving. A bevy of about six giddy coed girls were swimming and carousing spraying water in many directions. They seemed to enjoy sporting themselves, almost shamelessly. The girls reminded Robin of water nymphs she had read about in books.

"Ugh! They need to stop splashing that chlorinated stuff—it'll ruin my outfit," Doujima stated irritatedly.

"Behave yourselves ladies—I'm going to get a drink. You want anything?" Karasuma offered.

"I don't know what I could get," Robin stated uncertainly.

"I'll get something for you Robin. Yurika?" Doujima shook her head, possibly discontent since her suggestion was once again not taken for the second time tonight.

Doujima and Robin moved to another side of the pool, across from Sakaki, Michael, and Amon and even farther away from the group of co-eds, so as not to get hit by any renegade water droplets.

It was apparent that the coeds had no doubt caught the attention of several male on-lookers who passed by, Amon, Michael and Sakaki included.

"Okay, Michael, take deep breaths now," Sakaki joked, sensing Michael's tension.

"Dude, I think those are the girls we saw at the airport," Michael observed. The girls were now looking in their direction. Michael and Sakaki continued to watch, as the ladies stopped their loud banter.

"No way," Sakaki prayed, touching his forehead. The young ladies began whispering and smiling in their direction. One of them mimicked the can incident, in a more gentle fashion. It appeared as though she was explaining the event to the others. Peals of laughter ensued. Words like "cute," "adorable," "studly," "silly," and "stupid" seemed to ring out a little louder than the rest of the conversation. Still one of them wrapped a towel around her waist, pulled on a tee shirt and said something about getting a drink. She was an attractive blond who strutted over with one of her heavier set friends. As they strided by the women-folk of the STNJ, droplets of water sprayed from the girls' heads as they casually swished their wet hair over a shoulder looking in the direction of the three men now directly across the pool from Robin, Doujima, and soon Karasuma.

Doujima grimaced, wiping her forearm and cheek as she was pelted by the droplets of the evil chlorinated water.

"Blondie better quit, or her hair-swinging days are over," Doujima stated to Robin whose back was also wet by the pool water that drizzled from the pair's hair.

"I know I heard _cute _and _adorable_ and _studly_, I definitely heard the word _studly_," said Michael comparing notes with Sakaki.

"Did you also hear them say _silly_ and _stupid_?" Amon interjected. Both of them were quiet as if trying to recall what the young ladies said.

"Oh, c'mon Amon Joy…quit being such a freakin' buzz-kill," Sakaki requested.

"Seriously. They said that," Amon disclosed, as if it were a cautionary statement.

Just then, the couple of girls getting drinks were returning to their gathering of friends by the pool. Again, like clock work, pool water dropped on Doujima and Robin as the two girls sauntered by.

"Hey, do you mind-" Doujima began, sweetly enough, "that was like the third time I've

been hit by some pool water."

"Oh? If you're not planning on getting wet, why are you sitting by the pool?" the pretty blond stated as she sipped on the straw of her pink, umbrella drink, raising an eyebrow.

Doujima's mood quickly turned for the worst. "If you're not planning on getting into a fight, why are you being such a bitch?" The hair on their backs began to rise slowly.

"_I_'m being a bitch? You're the one who insulted me," she hissed.

"If you were serious about insults, you wouldn't be wearing that offending swimsuit," proverbial teeth were being beared.

"Are you trying to start something?"s he hissed back.

"No, I'm trying to finish it." Doujima jibed curtly. Eye contact was now intense and heated.

"Uhm, girls, it's okay, you don't have to fight—" Robin began, only to get cut off by Doujima.

"No, it's not okay, Robin! They need to stop!" Doujima stood her ground.

"I think you should listen to your little scrawny friend before you get hurt." The heavy-set girl warned. Eye contact was still intense, and they had their paws at the ready.

"You're one to talk about being scrawny, _heifer_." Doujima fired back.

The girl's mouth dropped in angry astonishment. "No, you did _not_. Carrie, did she just say what I _think_ she said?" she caterwauled.

"Oh yes I did." Doujima hissed back, removing all doubt.

The other blonde had been gazing coolly at Doujima through this. "Brandy," she finally said, "I think this girl needs an attitude adjustment."

"I like my attitude just fine; it's yours I can't stand," Doujima shot back.

"Oh-- and what are you going to do about it?" Carrie smirked. She flipped her hair over shoulder again, deliberately spraying Doujima with the water from the blonde mane in her face.

Eyes burning with the fire of a thousand suns, Doujima back-handed the girl. But this was no wimpy slap like the ones she dealt to Sakaki, but a full on, SUPER-SEME BITCH SMACK OF DOOM! Carrie similarly retaliated by tossing her drink onto Doujima's already ruined clothes.

"Do _any_ idea how much that costs!" Doujima yelled before pulling back her clenched fist to slam the girl a good one in the nose. Carrie's eyes widened and she began frantically cat-slapping, as though that would help her situation. Doujima responded by diving at the girl, intent on tackling her to the ground and finishing the encounter. Hair pulling, random grabbing, and scratching ensued. The fur was officially flying!

"Oh-shit!" Sakaki announced and stood up with Amon and Michael concentrating on the scuffle that had ensued. But the guys were too late, the battle had seemingly ended just as quickly as it started.

"Hey!" Brandy yelled, moving to intervene on behalf of her bitchy friend. Robin, seeing her attempts, quickly decided on a course of action. As Brandy hurried towards Carrie and Doujima (the latter of whom had broken through the former's defenses and attempted to pummel her), the young Hunter swiftly pushed the girl in the direction of the pool, stopping her forward momentum and sending her bulk crashing into the water with a humungous splash. The wake of Brandy's graceless dive cascaded upon Doujima, Carrie, and Robin like a cold shower enough to cool off and stop the fight.

All three girls literally looked like wet cats kneeling soberingly at the other end, hair and clothing wet with pool water. The fourth one dejectedly swam to her friends who had been collectively watching the scrum.

"I guess it ain't over 'til the fat lady swims!" Michael noted. Amon closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose. Sakaki tried to contain his laughter. The men of STN-J ran over to assist, as did a pool boy and a waiter who had just happened by. There were many abrasions and lacerations mostly caused by the use of fingernails and falling on the pool deck. Loose balls of hair rolled like mini tumble weeds in the warm Key West breeze. But the biggest damage was done to the inflated ego of the blonde named Carrie who now sported a swelling eyelid and a bloody nose. Doujima did not leave the fight unharmed. Her Givenchy pantsuit was now fit for rags and she had several scratches upon her face and huge bruises on the arms and legs. When all was said and done, police reports were written and warnings were handed out.

"Dammit! I broke a nail!" Doujima cursed.

"It wasn't real, was it?" Sakaki asked, trying to lighten the tension.

"Don't make me hurt you, Haruto!" Doujima scolded, walking away from him slightly off kilter. She looked at her sandals to see what could cause this irregularity in her strut, and gasped, "Oh no! My heel!" She said removing the damaged shoe from her foot. "And these were my favorite Pradas, too," she announced morosely. "I'm going back to the room," she sulked, limping towards the building, one sandal off, one sandal on. Sakaki strode over to Doujima. She slung her broken sandal at his arm. No doubt, the Rookie had once again opened his mouth and inserted his foot.

"Oh-Amon….If I could've use my—" Robin began as she was wringing out her red hair.

"No. You chose well," he cut her off, but held her shoulder for emphatic reassurance, as he handed her a towel.

With two drinks in her hands, Karasuma rhetorically asked, "Why can't we have a nice relaxing day with no incident?"

"You kidding me? We're STNJ. We're used to mayhem!" Michael remarked proudly with a sly grin.

"""""""""""""""""""

Sakaki had decided to walk Doujima to the room. Her quiet demeanor told him she was still furiously steaming about the fight.

"Maybe we can walk on Duval Street tomorrow night so you can get a new pair of sandals," he suggested. She stopped, turned to him and waited.

"I can't _believe_ it," she suddenly spoke up. A shadow of a grin began to spread over her lips.

"What?" Sakaki asked, slightly annoyed by her intense staring and grinning. Maybe she would notice he was being kind for a change.

"Where is it?" Doujima asked still smiling. Sakaki had no idea what caused her to act in such a way.

His eyes widened and he shrugged. "What are you talking about?" he asked.

There was a pause and then she started, "Your smart ass remarks! Your rude comments! Your---your stupid ass pranks! C'mon smart-ass boy come up with a really good one! It should be easy! After all, it's about me superficial, nine-bag lady, fashionista, lazy-butt Doujima…go on say something!" There was a pause.

"Would you like some Midol?" Sakaki replied.

"You're impossible!" she shouted, then breathlessly huffed, rolled her eyes and turned away.

"You told me to say something….I really thought you said enough," Sakaki replied.

Doujima didn't realize that the jibe she was expecting wouldn't come. But she wasn't about to stop there. She desperately needed the answer to a nagging question. "What did you do with my toothbrush, then?" Doujima asked.

"Your toothbrush? What would I want with your _toothbrush_?" Sakaki asked incredulously.

"I don't know Haruto, what would you have wanted with my underwear bag? I'm missing a bra, too!" _Oh, yeah, her bag. Rest area. Bathroom stall. Florida trooper._

"Well…." Sakaki paused, not wanting to disclose any information, but feeling compelled to do so. He continued reluctantly, "you need to ask Amon about your toothbrush."

"Is he behind all this?" Doujima demanded an answer.

"Ask Amon….But you didn't hear it from me," Sakaki repeated.

Doujima's eyes narrowed. An evil plan was hatching in her devious mind. They began walking again, side by side. "My first night here and I get into a fight!" Doujima stated disappointingly, flailing the folded paper that had the warning on it. Sakaki tipped his head in agreement eyeing her scratches and her folded arms that covered up the sticky stain of the thrown frozen daiquiri. She was a mess, by anyone's standard.

"But you did a number on that one girl. She won't be…doing whatever she was doing for a long time. And it was priceless seeing Robin shove that hippo into the pool."

Doujima smiled, water still dripping off strands of her wet hair, "Is that where all the water came from?"

"Yes, it was _humungous_ wave. I'm surprised it didn't deluge the bar area and carry the rest of us away!" Doujima couldn't help but chortle at his joke, "You know, you're damn lucky Robin _did_ push that girl into the pool. You could've ended up with more than a broken sandal heel." He stopped for a moment, "It's a wonder Robin didn't break anything trying to get her in the water." Doujima pulled out her key and unlocked the door. She stopped and turned to him at the entrance.

"Did you say Amon was behind all that toothbrush mess?" she asked. From the look in her eyes Sakaki could tell a plan was formulating in her blonde head.

"Remember, I didn't say that," he replied.

"I'm glad he's FORTY, then!" she said self-righteously, entered the room and quickly closed the door behind her.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

IMBSA: Well, that was fun. Fight scenes are always fun. Especially when you're not in it. Well, Dennis may have narrowed his little eye at us, so if we don't post for awhile, that's why. R&R!

**Prozacfairy:** Yes, it seems that way. Or is it just working out that way? Hmmmmm…?

**Siberian-Tigress:** For realz! We couldn't believe it ourselves! Or the rotten luck we attained! It was right out the window, I swear! If you went on the balcony, you could see it _clearly_. It was right across this mini-bay. Huggles for your review!

**Sakaki's Girl:** Definitely. A beach/seashore scene is necessary if not required, especially on Key West. And of course by way of some _freak accident_ the shirt some how isn't enough to hide the tattoo.

**LadyAzura:** We're so happy that you enjoy this story. We're having fun writing it!

**Konfizkate91: **Puny cupcake. That's not enough chocolate for one person, let alone six! Keep reading and reviewing.

**Prospero53223:**Yeah _that_ b-day song! I was always the type that felt slightly embarrassed when it was MY birthday with MY very own family and friends belting out the traditional "Happy Birthday" tune. It's truly mortifying having total strangers sing out those sentiments in public. Though some people, like my aunt and uncle, don't seem to mind it as much since my cousin seems to have 4 birthdays a month so they can get a free dessert.

**m-girls: **Thank you for reading and reviewing. Please feel free to continue!

**jainenblack: **You are SO right, oh faithful one! Maybe Amon could relax a bit and learn to chill knowing his orbo gun has been taken cared of….Nah, somehow I doubt it.


	13. The Mouse That Roared

VACATION TIME, PLEASE

Chapter 13: The Mouse that Roared

IMBSA: Here we go again. This is the longest fic to my name. Wow.

Disclaimer: "You're not drunk if you can lie on the floor without holding on."

IMBSA: Enjoy!

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Sakaki walked back to talk to the others. He was feeling a little guilty since none of Doujima's suggestions were even considered tonight. Perhaps if they all went walking on Duval Street like she said, the fight would not have occurred. But the past was the past. He shoved his hands in his pockets. Michael met him in the lobby, "Where'd everyone go?" Sakaki asked.

"Amon went to talk to Robin and Karasuma. Hey, are you going back up to our room?" Michael replied.

"Probably…why, what did you have in mind?" Sakaki queried.

"I don't know…thought I'd ask," Michael replied, Sakaki could tell the hacker was antsy to do something fun.

"We could go back down to the pool….and check things out again," Sakaki suggested.

Michael and Sakaki walked back outside to the pool area. Four coeds were still there, although they had lost the loud giddiness since the fight. Michael and Sakaki stood by the gate, debating whether they should enter or not. Suddenly one of the coeds began striding towards them. She was tall, tanned with a lean, athletic build. She had shoulder length wavy auburn hair that swayed back and forth as she headed towards them. Michael was getting tense again. He looked like he was hyperventilating. Sakaki had flashbacks of Michael's face on the plane and smiled. He wondered if the girl was walking to them, or walking by them. Was she going to talk to them or taunt them? Who is she going to talk to? He wasn't sure. But from the looks of it appeared like she was on the prowl. Michael and Sakaki watched silently with their eyes as she slowly rounded the corner, stopped and steadied her light blue eyes right into Michael's spectacled face.

"Hi…listen we were wondering, were you guys in Tokyo earlier?" She questioned sheepishly smiling looking at Michael. Sakaki got the feeling he was just an after thought. He touched his forehead and tried to make sure the ring on his head wasn't too noticeable. Michael didn't know what to say. He didn't really want to be associated with the asinine stunt, as Amon put it, Sakaki pulled in Tokyo. Unless they thought it was cute or funny—if they did, then of course. But he didn't know how to read her. He wasn't used to meeting females outdoors and in the flesh, especially one so exposed. Sakaki tried to give him some inconspicuous signals by quick head shakes and fake coughing that suspiciously sounded like a "no." But Michael wouldn't say anything. If this question went unanswered for too much longer, Sakaki knew this perfect specimen of a woman, like a beautiful sunset, would fade into night.

Coming to a conclusion at the same time, Michael said, "Yes," while Sakaki said, "No."

She raised her eyebrows. "Well….So, it _was _you guys there." She stated, seemingly more inclined to believe the bespectacled hacker.

Once again, Michael said "Yes," as Sakaki said "No."

There was an awkward pause. "When you guys decide which answer it is, I'll be at this table with my friends." She pointed gave them a small smile and walked away. The two Hunters turned toward each other.

"Dude, she's mine." Sakaki claimed quickly.

"She was _so_-o talking to me, Haruto. Don't be greedy, you already have Doujima!"

"What are you talking about? Who'd want that P-M-S-ing , high maintenance bitch?"

Michael's eyes suddenly went wide and afraid.

"Um….Haruto?" His voice bespoke the utmost terror and panic.

"What?" Sakaki asked, still looking in the direction of the coeds.

"Turn around and look up, dude!" Sakaki obliged only to have his expression mirror Michael's at the sight of an obviously angry Doujima standing on the balcony, fists on her hips.

"Hey girl!" He yelled, waving up at her, too casual to seem real. He looked at Michael. "You're on your own, dude. I gotta _go_."

"Yeah," Michael agreed, seeing that Doujima still watched them closely. Sakaki patted him on the shoulder for luck .

"Let's see what she makes of the Mikester." Sakaki muttered to the hacker in the way of encouragement as he went upstairs. He turned back and watched Michael. Sakaki couldn't help but feel like he was sending a mullet into a pool of piranhas. Michael gulped and slowly roved towards the table of co-eds.

""""""""""""""""""""""

Around 3 in the morning, Sakaki and Amon were awoken to the sound of loud, unsteady pounding on the door.

"What the—" Sakaki jerked up. He felt as though he had just fallen asleep on that uncomfortable, roll-away bed.

Amon quickly yet cautiously opened the door like a sentry guard. He pushed the door out wider to the wall and scanned the corridor with his eye to admit a very tired, _very_ drunk, and VERY happy Michael Lee. The hacker staggered towards his bed with a smile, as Amon pushed the door closed and came to listen.

"Dude! You missed it, man…You missed ---OUT!" Michael said with a grin, gesturing like an umpire. Sakaki got up to help the unsteady Michael sit down on his bed.

"What happened?" Sakaki asked.

"Dude, I got two words for you, man…._hot_…_tub_!" Michael emphasized the two words with three fingers and started giggling.

"What'd you do?" Sakaki pryingly asked. Michael slowly shook his head and put his finger to his lips as protecting a secret.

"What happens in the hot tub….Stays in the hot tub!" he proclaimed.

"God, I hope so," Amon muttered disdainfully, thinking of all the potential biological dangers that lurked around when you mixed booze, bodies and tubs. Michael's head collapsed onto the pillow. Sakaki couldn't stand the suspense, he shook Michael.

"Did you get her name? Her number?" she asked. Michael counted his hand carefully and then held up five fingers.

"I gah foor," Michael said smiling, as he reached into his damp back pocket and pulled out a hastily folded napkin with names and numbers written in pen.

"Four? Which name and number is hers? You know that girl that talked to you?" Sakaki asked.

Michael furrowed his brows. He had talked to so many of them it seemed, the night was becoming a blur. He looked at the napkin and squinted.

"Oh shit…I don't r'member…But I'll pro'bly see her tomorrow," he answered in a dull stupor; and with that Michael turned over on his belly and was totally and completely out. Sakaki abandoned the idea of repeating the question, took Michael's glasses off his smiling face and placed them on the bedside table. He turned off the light.

For what was left of the dark hours of sleeping time, Sakaki and Amon could not decide which was worse: Michael's heaving in the bathroom or Michael's snoring. They continuously took turns at facing Michael on his side to stop him from making god awful echoing, snorts and buzzes. Their attempts appeared to be futile. Quiet Michael who seemed to only speak when spoken to or was just slightly louder than the tapping of a computer keyboard, was out and out a raucous and rattling snoring sleeper when he laid down on a bed. The noise that was emanated from his person seemed to vibrate everything in the room from the wall hangings to the sliding glass doors. At one point, Sakaki got up. Amon's bed was empty. He found the Hunter in the bathtub with the bedspread and blanket surrounding him like a cocoon. He also had a couple of ear plugs that had been handed out on the flight (he seemed to have been saving them for an emergency such as this). Sakaki finally found solace on the balcony just outside their sliding glass doors where he put the rollaway bed, after he moved some of the patio furniture out of the way. It was all the rookie could do to get a good early morning's rest. He was soon lulled to sleep by the sound of the lapping waves and the trade winds that Key West had to offer.

""""""""""""""""""""

Sakaki was roused out of his sleep by the sound of distant voices and the cry of seagulls. One seagull sat just above him on the railing that surrounded the balcony. His sleepy eyes focused on the bird. It turned around, gave him a great view of its behind and left a white mark on the side of his head. He didn't feel it at first, but then it started running off his brown locks and on to his cheek. He quickly sat up and wiped the mess with his hand. Voices distracted him, and on the shore he saw a small crowd of people talking to the man renting the jet skis. He raised his wrist and squinted at this watch. It was already mid-morning. He stretched and yawned. As he got up from his bed Sakaki decided each night he would be out on the balcony, a thought that seemed welcoming. It was better than listening to Michael's noises. With eyes barely open, he rolled up his blankets and sheets in a pile and set them just inside the sliding glass door. Still in a sleepy stupor he trudged to the bathroom and turned on the shower.

"Motherfuckinshit!" were the words angrily emitted from Amon's mouth as he was rudely doused by the cold water from the showerhead. He was struggling to get up, all tangled in his blankets and comforter, shielding himself with his arms and hands from the rush of cold water on his person. The water stopped. There Amon stood completely drenched, droplets dripping from his hair, torso and boxers, little flesh-colored pieces of foam sticking out of his ears. He said nothing else. He just stood there staring at Sakaki like a snake in a coiled position ready to strike. Sakaki was stunned at the speed Amon seemed to jump at him wet hands aiming at his throat. He was _definitely_ awake now.

"Amon! Amon! Wait! I didn't mean to effin' spray you…." Sakaki tried to explain as the senior hunter's fingers grasped around his neck. With Sakaki's back to the bathroom wall, Amon continued a menacing hold with rage in his narrowed eyes, slowly banging Sakaki's head against the bathroom wall in between every word. "I-barely-got-some-sleep-with-that-freakin'-motor-going-on-out-there!" he managed to almost gurgle out, referring to Michael. Amon finally felt he made his point quite clear. His fingers desisted and he calmly removed them with a heavy sigh, realizing they actually were in the same boat.

"That felt good." Amon commented. Sakaki gave him an incredulous look as the senior Hunter continued. "Where did you sleep?" Amon asked, stepping back from him, taking a towel from the rack and trying to dry off a bit.

"I rolled the bed out on the balcony.…It's not too bad," Sakaki admitted, rubbing the front of his neck thankfully, then quickly washing the bird excrement from his hair and face in the sink. Amon raised an eyebrow and nodded slightly admitting to himself that it was quite innovative of the rookie.

"Something must be done. There is no possible way we can get ample rest with all that incessant snoring." Amon stated rubbing his eyes, "We need to make sure he sleeps sitting up," he continued.

A very irritated Michael appeared at the entrance of the bathroom door.

"Damn you guys! Can you keep it down? I'm trying to get some sleep!" He was holding is forehead, eyes squinting without the use of his glasses.

Sakaki and Amon looked at each other momentarily. Amon grabbed an unwilling Michael in a wrestling hold with his arms pinned behind him and he half dragged the hacker into the tub, kicking out the tangle of blanket and bedspread. Sakaki turned on the shower. A cold blast of water seemed to fully awaken the incredulous screaming Michael, jeans and all. Amon quickly dumped Michael on the floor of the tub and raced out the door with Sakaki. Both smirking hunters listened just outside the bathroom door as Michael was shouting some expletives, yet had no choice but to shower.

"""""""""""""

Michael walked out of the bathroom a towel around his waist, freshly showered but none too happy about how the whole event was started. Removing a pair of sopping wet jeans was difficult sober, but close to impossible when one has a hangover the size of the Atlantic Ocean. He was silent as he took his toothbrush, and some clothes, then shot Sakaki a look of contempt and went back to the bathroom to finish up. Sakaki smirked as he flipped through the channels of the television on the remote. Michael finally strutted out of the bathroom, hair combed and with a new set of clothes.

"How's stud-muffin feeling this morning?" Sakaki teased. Michael flipped him off.

"Screw you, Haruto!" he shot.

"No, actually its more like _screw you_," Sakaki said referring to Michael's hot tub escapade from the previous night.

"It's not my problem you left," Michael concluded.

Just then Amon slowly opened the sliding glass door and stuck his head in. Both young men quieted themselves as he glanced at Sakaki, then at Michael. With his ever serious look, he stared at the hacker and beckoned him with his fingers to join him on the balcony without saying a word, as if on a hunt.

"Sucks to be you," Sakaki called out to Michael.

"You only wish it did!" Michael yelled back with a smirk as he stepped outside.

He closed the door. Amon was sitting in one of the patio chairs. Michael pulled up another one to join him. He sat, waiting for Amon to begin the lecture. Amon leaned forward towards him.

"Michael, are you aware that the legal drinking age in Florida is twenty-one years?" Amon asked sternly. Michael knew, but his head throbbed, his stomach in knots, he was not in the mood for this.

"Yes, I _know_," Michael rebelliously answered. He was still fuming from the tub stunt.

"Do you realize you have placed this hotel's drinking establishment in jeopardy should the authorities find out they served alcohol to a _minor_?" Amon chided.

"Amon, believe me….I didn't buy anything…I didn't order anything…The girls were the ones who kept giving the drinks to me," he said holding his forehead, with his elbows on the tabletop.

"Yes, and I'm sure they threatened you with life and limb to drink them….What did you talk about? Did you tell them who we were? What we did?" Amon's voice was scathing as he waited for Michael's answer.

There was a pause. Michael pushed his glasses up on his nose and managed a smile. "I did tell them that I was an _agent_," Amon's eyes narrowed as Michael continued; "I told them I worked for…..the C.I.A." Relief poured over Amon at the hacker's nutty response. "Of course they didn't seriously believe me and just thought I was trying to be cute," Michael shamelessly admitted, still holding his head protectively.

"So you didn't disclose anything… Not even in the hot tub?" Amon wanted to clarify.

"No…not much talking went on in there," Michael replied with a faraway look in his eyes and slightly smiled with what appeared to be pride.

Amon leaned back in his chair, "Michael…" he said with a knowing look in his face, shook his head slowly, hoping he took obvious precautions.

"Seriously, we just drank….and stuff," Michael answered. Seeing Amon's raised eyebrow, he felt compelled to say more, "It was ALL legal… except the drinking part," Michael confessed, "Then we took the party back to their room," Michael paused, hand on his forehead to shield the blinding sun from his eyes.

"And you still didn't disclose anything there?"

"Well…..once again-," Michael began; he closed his eyes and rubbed his temples.

"Let me guess…more drinking and…_stuff_?" Amon added. Michael nodded slightly.

"Actually, a couple had laptops with them for school and we played on those awhile…and _stuff_," Michael admitted, still rubbing his temples.

"I never realized you were such a wild man, Michael," Amon stated with a smirk.

"Neither did I," Michael revealed, with a little grin on his face.

Somehow Amon knew Michael had no regrets on the secret "stuff" that transpired the night before. Michael's quiet unassuming ways probably enabled the girls to trust him. Amon smiled to himself and was actually glad the hacker lived it up a little after being cooped up in Raven's Flat. For Michael, he wouldn't really have the opportunity to meet people there. Amon imagined it might even be a little lonely. He really should have cut him just a little slack, but Amon wasn't very comfortable with his underage drinking, even though he may have participated in that same activity when he was about the same age as Michael. Somehow it was different when he was doing the supervising. Already under his watch, Doujima could have had a battery charge against her. The teenagers, it seemed were on walking heavily on thin ice.

"Amon, I'm not stupid. I know, I got carried away…I'm sorry… Are we done?" he asked in obvious pain.

"For my purposes, yes…Take some Advil and nurse your stomach with a chocolate shake," he told Michael.

"Voice of experience?" Michael asked looking at Amon from the corner of his eye.

"Perhaps," he responded and stood up and opened the sliding glass door to step inside.

Michael also walked into the room. Doujima, Robin, and Karasuma were in there already, having a pillow fight with Sakaki who had yet to put on his shirt.

"Get dressed already, Haruto!" Karasuma requested.

"Yeah, cover up that torso you call a body!" Doujima jibed.

"Don't you talk to me about covering stuff up, Doujima," Sakaki ribbed. As Michael walked by, Sakaki couldn't help himself, "Hey slut-puppy!" Sakaki called out. Michael ignored him. Amon shot him a warning with narrowed eyes.

"Slut puppy?" Robin asked, but getting an inkling that it wasn't a very charming phrase, "What's that?"

All turned to Sakaki who felt forced to explain the raunchy word, but thought better of it. "Aw…It's nothing, Robin."

"Could you guys not talk so loud, _please_," Michael requested, grimacing as he held his head with one hand and grabbing an Advil bottle with the other.

"What's up with Michael?" Doujima asked in a low voice. Sakaki wanted so much to disclose Michael's "naughty side" and get some wicked teasing to take place, but he already tested those waters earlier. By the look Amon gave him, it was a crystal clear no.

He was suddenly reminded of the throat throttling incident earlier that morning.

"We all had trouble sleeping," Amon explained.

"Really? Why?" Doujima pressed.

"Well Michael actually—" Sakaki began.

"Snores too much," Michael cut Sakaki off.

It was left at that. But the girls could tell there were some tense undercurrents brewing.

"Well, all the good jet-skis will be rented out by now if we don't get ourselves down there," Karasuma warned. "So I suggest you get dressed and meet us downstairs in the lobby." She turned to look at Amon, who was, after all, the one in charge. "Sound good to you?"

"Yes." He answered and the party once again split to let the men change into water-worthy attire.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

IMBSA: Oh, I'm not creative right now….I have a massive headache (_no_, it's _not_ a hangover, contrary to popular belief), so my apologies if I seem too…pissed at the world.

**Prospero053223:** Interesting concept, but not in this story….Yet. We might use it. Maybe. We're still deciding.

**Prozacfairy:** You know Doujima was bound to get into one the moment she got in the States. And….:tilts head: Why was I being sneaky again?

**Sakaki's Girl:** Oh well. We planned from the beginning to put the fight in. Doujima's just that way….Hope the chapter title didn't give it all away this time. And is there any contestation over _why_ Sakaki didn't say anything like that, hm?

**Lady Azura:** We don't know what she's gonna do to him either. But whatever it is, Sakaki's in on it too. Thank you for the praise and honor of being a favorite of yours.

**ooOAnimeChildOoo:** YOU NEVER TOLD ME YOU WROTE IN FMA! I love FMA and I love all the stories I've read of yours! It's my current obsession too! Oh, and yeah. Robin! Go girl!

**jainen-black:** Well, he's already screwed since, as Prospero so eloquently, Zaizen will have his ass when all this is over.

To **Siberian Tigress**, **konfizkate91**, and **m-girls**, thank you for your reviews and faithful reading!


	14. Confessions of a Hacker

Vacation Time, Please

Chapter 14: Confessions of a Hacker

IMBSA: Well, here's the new chapter. And since I feel like sleeping on the keyboard, this won't be a very long authoress notes.

Disclaimer: "Seen it all, done it all…can't remember most of it."

IMBSA: Well, enjofjknbjubkjdbjfdkvbjm,kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk :snore:

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Amon, Doujima, and Karasuma were talking to the man in charge of the Jet-skis. He had three left: a red one, a pink one and a purple one. Each was able to carry two occupants. As Amon was finalizing the rental agreement, Michael who had just finished a chocolate shake, offered Sakaki a stick of gum. He thanked Michael, feeling it was a sort of peace offering.

"Got anymore?" Sakaki asked, wearing khaki colored trunks.

"Yeah, I got some more _mints_…You want me to put some in your back pocket for later?"

"Sure, Michael…Thanks," Sakaki said, grabbing a life vest.

"Don't mention it," Michael said and dropped in three unwrapped chocolate Andes mints he had grabbed from the front desk earlier and smirked, inconspicuously.

They had decided that Robin will take the pink ski, Sakaki the purple, and Amon demanded the red one.

" How fab-u-lous! I get to use the gay ski," Sakaki scoffed referring to its color as he zippered up his life vest and sat on the purple one.

"Like that matters," Doujima commented rolling her eyes. He revved it and slowly pulled away packing Doujima behind him.

Robin sat on the pink one. She readied herself by also zippering her life vest, she smiled at Michael, who looked at the Jet-ski warily.

"You can ride with me Michael, if you want," she invited. Michael grinned. He wasn't sure how his headache would fair with the noise of the motor, "I'll go slow," she told.

"Sure," Michael obtained a life vest put it on and sat on the craft. Feeling a bit awkward he asked, "Where do I hold on?"

"Well…you can probably hold on to the bottom of the back of the seat," Robin explained.

"Alright," Michael replied and hopped on behind Robin.

They heard the buzz of Sakaki's craft as he and Doujima came back, wet from the spray. They were both smiling thoroughly enjoying the ride. His motorcycle skills came in handy.

"Looks like they've abandoned us again…." Karasuma observed as she and Amon were both zipping up their vests, watching Sakaki and Doujima speed away and Robin and Michael slowly following their lead.

"I'll drive…."Amon said as he shifted his glasses, secured by croakies, down towards his face and straddled the craft upfront. Karasuma sat on the jet ski behind Amon and was forced to hold his waist tightly as Amon quickly jerked the craft forward as he pulled away to join the others. Sounding like a band of motorcycles, the six members left towards the Gulf Stream waters. It was a perfect day to motor around the Keys. Robin and Michael were basically observing the other couples swiftly jumping waves and wakes. After awhile, Amon was trying to give an impromptu lesson on the water craft to Karasuma who was sporting a tee shirt rather than just a bathing suit under her life vest like the other two young women. They drove the craft into a little inlet. As Amon treaded water by the craft, Karasuma couldn't help the pangs of her curiosity.

"Okay Amon, level with me…What _really_ happened last night?" She pried.

"What do _you_ think happened?" Amon quizzed back.

"I don't know….A teenage boy at the pool with a bevy of college coeds that of are of drinking age? I suspect he would've thought that he had died and gone to heaven! Did you talk to him?"

"Of course…He was definitely around angels…with clipped wings, a taste for liquor, and young computer whizzes like him. He told me the gist of it, I know it's not everything."

"I hope you weren't too terribly hard on him….He's at Raven's Flat by himself most of the time and—" Karasuma trailed off as Amon sat closely behind her as if she wasn't even occupying any space on the water vehicle. She turned over her shoulder to look at him with raised eyebrows, but he waved a hand motioning her to move up.

"What do you think you're doing?" Karasuma asked.

"If you want to learn how to drive this craft you must place your hands where they need to be." He put his hands over hers on the handle bars and began giving her lessons on the use of the throttle and the kill switch to stop the motor.

" No brakes? What do you mean this thing has no brakes?" Karasuma panicked. Amon looked up towards the sky as if asking help from above,

"No brakes. That's why I'm right here, just in case you do something…irrational," he explained.

"Oh…Okay, so that's why you—never mind," she quickly ended their conversation.

"""""""""""""""""

Robin and Michael trolled slowly around as they continued to watch the other couples. For some strange reason he felt compelled to tell Robin what really happened last night. He felt it was a sort of confession he needed to take out of his system.

There seemed to be a long awkward silence. He just needed to put it into words.

Robin wondered all this time why there was such a tense atmosphere around the guys.

"Michael," she began. "What's slut-puppy? No one will tell me."

"A slut-puppy?" He repeated and knew had had Sakaki to thank for that one. "That's a..uhm…" Michael was still at a loss for words. There really was no delicate way of putting it. He would be just as comfortable explaining that word to his grandmother. "It's hard to say, Robin." She decided to change the question,

"Well…what happened last night, then?"

Michael took a deep breath, sighed and began.

"I was with some girls in the hot tub and someone decided to play a poker game. Man, there were all these drinks and they let me try them…well, _drink_ them. It was crazy! When all that was done we went to their room and continued joking, fooling around, drinking and smoking…"

"You smoke, Michael?" Robin asked, wide eyed. Michael caught himself disclosing a special detail he really didn't want to expose, especially if Amon found out.

"Well no, some of the girls did, but anyway…two of them had laptop computers and one of them wasn't working right so I fixed it with some minor adjustments. We played on the PS2 they had hooked up in the hotel room and finished off with some drink with Red Bull in it. They weren't very good competition, but then I play games like that all day long. So I let them win once in awhile. It was fun," Michael surmised his not exactly squeaky clean night. Robin got the feeling they were more interested in Michael's computer prowess than anything else.

"So you helped them with their computers?" She noted back to him.

"That was part of it…I know it sounds so bad, and I probably look even worse but…anyway," He was well aware he couldn't take back the past, and he really didn't want to do that anyhow. "Sakaki assumes I had some type of… harem last night. He believes what he wants to believe….If the truth was told, he'd _still_ think I was holding out some major details. I don't wan t this to be broadcast or anything, you know?"

"You're secret's safe with me, Michael." He knew Robin was quite trustworthy. But he didn't know how Robin viewed him_ now_ with these new developments.

Sakaki and Doujima splashed by them. Sakaki caught Robin's eye.

"What's up bed-monkey Michael?... Hey Robin, How about it?...I'll race ya'!" He shouted and playfully revved the engine. Robin grinned at him. She looked back at Michael as if asking if it was OK to run the risk of increasing the pain Michael was feeling. But he just quietly watched. "Oh…Never mind…I forgot you had to babysit! It'll be hard to race with Advil man holding you down," he taunted.

Michael leaned forward towards Robin.

"Robin, I don't care what it takes, whatever you do, be sure you win!" Michael whispered eagerly into her ear. He then held on to Robin's waist for safety. Robin smiled with humility and said shyly,

"Okay," she responded. She evened up her Jet ski with Sakaki's.

"We'll go from right here, to that first bridge, got it?" he explained. She nodded.

"Let's go on three…Ready? One…two…THREE!" Sakaki yelled.

Both crafts sped off with the loud buzzing of the engines. All four members roared by Amon and Karasuma who looked at each other with wide eyes. The wake from their crafts almost capsized their Jet ski and sent Karasuma and Amon crashing into the water. Sakaki, who had been comfortable speeding around the water most of the time exploring more than the other four, felt confident in his skill to beat the _Vespa_ riding Robin and hangover ridden Michael. After all, his motorcycle skills can be plainly adapted to the jet ski. They were nearing the bridge when suddenly Sakaki's jet ski began sputtering and slowing down. Robin sped by him almost splashing the two in the slower watercraft. As Robin dashed under the bridge, Michael looked back to see miniscule forms of Sakaki and Doujima on their smoky Jet ski.

"Robin, we gotta go back," Michael commented, "Looks like they're having trouble with their Jet ski," he continued. Robin, turned the craft around towards the two hapless watercraft users. They sped their way back to Sakaki and Doujima. The engine was still smoking. Sakaki stood up, flicked the fuel gauge, and bent over to open up the hatch to engine.

"Ew! What's that on your trunks?" Doujima asked in disgust.

"What the--? Shit!" Sakaki interjected as he stood looking at the back of his trunks where a dark brown, oily stain the size of a half dollar presented itself near the middle seam.

"That's exactly what I thought it was! Ew! That's just plain gross Haruto! Sit down or something!" Doujima continued her disgusted tirade, flailing her hands trying to stay away from the stain that was just inches from her face.

Feeling victorious, Michael called out to him as he and Robin approached the smoking, bobbing craft.

"We raced the crap out of you and that jet ski of yours, huh Haruto?"

"Yeah, well…whatever, hosebag!" Sakaki shot back as he scraped the sticky remnants of the chocolate mints Michael placed in his back pocket, trying to sling it off his brown stained fingers. Doujima continued to whine, looking at Sakaki with furrowed brows.

"It's freakin' _chocolate_, Doujima, don't look at me like that!" he defended.

"I don't care it still _looks_ gross!" She hissed.

He tried rinsing his fingers in the water to remove the sticky mess, then rubbed what didn't get rinsed off on to Doujima's arm. She responded with a shove that caused both of them to fall into the water. Just then, the nearing sound of Amon's watercraft signaled his approach. Both dumped members surfaced and looked in the direction of the watercraft coming their way.

"Don't look now but it's Father Buzzkill!" Sakaki commented as he treaded water, trying to keep the defunct jet ski from floating away with e current. Michael laughed and Doujima and Robin both let out a giggle. Michael handed Sakaki a rope he found in one of the side compartments of the pink jet ski. Sakaki attached it to his purple watercraft in an attempt to tow it back.

"What do you think is the problem?" Michael asked, as Sakaki pinched his nose for a second, still treading water by his craft.

"I don't know…I think I either ran out of gas, flooded the engine…or I broke it," he replied. Doujima's head surfaced for a second time.

"And I thought you said you knew how to operate one of these things…" she said seething with contempt.

"What happened?" Amon asked in his serious tone. He and Karasuma sported slick wet hair from being dumped moments earlier.

"I don't know…I was just riding it and it gave out on me…it started smoking," Sakaki explained. Even with the sunglasses, Sakaki still felt the sting of Amon's gaze. He somehow knew Amon wasn't buying his explanation.

After an hour motoring, racing and having to return a defunct jet- ski, the members thought it was best to get a quick bite to eat, except Amon who wanted to straighten out the water craft situation. Doujima and Robin stayed with him. The other two young men, walked with Karasuma. Sun kissed and smelling with the likes of sun block lotion, they walked into a small café. They were led to a large table with enough chairs for two others. A few girls were at the counter, apparently paying for their meal. They turned to each other and pointed, then said in unison,

"Hi Michael!" They giggled than smiled. Michael sheepishly smiled too, waved and nodded his head. The same one who approached him last night, strutted to them,

"So Michael, are you up for a game of…hot tub poker tonight?" she flirted.

"Uh...no, maybe tomorrow, though," he answered coyly looking up at her and smiling.

"Okay," she replied with a disappointing sigh, waved goodbye with a quick flutter of her fingers and left to join her friends waiting at the door.

Karasuma raised her brows,

"What kind of poker do you play in a hot tub?" she thought for a moment and said, "Forget I even asked….and I thought I heard it all," she said rolling her eyes.

"Okay, you lush spill! Do you even _know_ how to play poker?" Sakaki whispered. Michael shrugged staying true to the hot tub pledge he told Sakaki and Amon last night, er earlier that morning.

"Thank goodness for Hoyle and their PC card games," Michael disclosed in a low voice.

"You guys better behave yourselves…I'm serious, Amon's not very happy about having to return that jet ski in terrible condition," Karasuma stated, shooting Sakaki a look of warning.

"Maybe the guy shouldn't be renting out shit that will blow an engine that quickly," Sakaki said.

"Haruto, you've been gunning the engine all morning. If he was renting crap, then our crafts would've given out, too," Michael maintained.

"Let me go check to see what's keeping Amon and the rest of them so we can order our food," Karasuma commented and got up to see the status on the jet ski situation.

"'Scuse me…Remember me?" a voice butted in. Sakaki looked up. It was the dark haired waitress from the hotel restaurant.

"Oh yeah—Dawn, sure I remember," Sakaki stated smiling.

"Well, I know I just ought to talk to him myself, but I can't seem to find him. Anyway, I was just leaving, but I wanted to know the name of your---, you know the good looking forty year old…your older step-brother, I think it was," she remarked and looked around the room for him.

"Oh, you're talking about…Tonto…." Sakaki began. Michael almost choked on his soda. He was about to intervene but his coughing prevented him from doing so.

"Tonto?" She repeated, "Wow. That's like…Is he Native American?" she assumed.

"Yeah….Tonto…" Sakaki thought for a second, "O'Brien…. His mom was a Native American and his father was Irish…She was from a rare nomadic tribe," Sakaki lied with as straight a face as he could.

"Native American and Irish…Wow! Tonto…Okay, thanks!" she said to herself as if memorizing the name. With that information, she left.

"Haruto, Amon's gonna have your ass! What do you think you're doing?" Michael exclaimed. Sakaki just smiled to himself. "Dude, what if _she_ finds out that you've been being lying the whole time?" Michael told, "You're taking a perfectly good human being and dragging her through the mud."

"Collateral damage, I guess…" Sakaki reasoned, Michael wasn't privy to the events that went on before. Sakaki felt it was something he had to do to help with "the Doujima plan."

""""""""""""""""""""""

The members were very lucky that the purple jet ski had problems like that prior to the Sakaki's usage. After a wonderful late seafood lunch, the six members stopped by the hotel to freshen up and pick up the van drive to Duval Street. Sakaki ran up to change his stained trunks. Amon was at the wheel of the orange vehicle. They all loaded the van. Doujima was especially hesitant, but sat in it reluctantly.

"I'm telling you, you can't experience Duval Street in a _van_, people! You have to _walk_ it like locals do," Doujima said, sounding insistent. Amon found a spot on the side of the road by a church. He parked the van and they were off. "Oh and we _definitely_ need to see the sunset and check out Mallory Square; one night for dinner we need to eat at the Hog's Breath Saloon…" She continued to talk about the many different places to see and things to do on Key West as they followed her lead.

Like the traffic, things got thick with people. Once on Duval Street vendors with tee shirts, jewelry, tattoos, a few restaurants, and shops were seen making sells and loads of tourists seemed to be scattered about running to and fro for the best deals. It was a mixture of a marketplace and a circus at the same time. Robin pointed at a man who somehow trained his pets—a dog, a cat and a mouse to balance on each other's backs like the Bremen Town Musicians as he led them on a leash. Then they came across a certain crowded area.

Walking down the street was a woman wearing beautiful but skintight clothing, sporting an intense close up of a cat's face.

"Man, look at _that_ outfit!" Michael called attention to her. All members stared in her direction and made an uncanny realization at the same time,

"O-kay," Karasuma said embarrassed she even glanced in the lady's direction. Robin just smirked and blushed and looked down. Amon kept a steady eye.

"Whoa…Is she--? What_---is_ that she's wearing?" Sakaki couldn't help it. He continued to study the outfit.

"It's a cat, stupid!" Doujima said stating the obvious, increduolously.

"She's wearing paint, Sakaki," Amon clarified.

"Paint? Is she like…Is that all?" Sakaki found it hard to believe his eyes, which Amon tried to avert towards the rest of the group, so Sakaki wouldn't get lost in the shuffle.

"Oh you guys can be such prudes! There's this artist that uses people as a canvas. It's very fascinating if you think about it. That painting is truly a work of art," Doujima said.

"I'll say!" Sakaki remarked with a smile, which was again met with the jolt of a Prada purse to his arm, "What? I was just agreeing with you," he stated.

"It's not like you see that _everyday_ here, stupid," Doujima said tinged with contempt.

The members mostly browsed and took in the sights and sounds of the famous Duval Street that Doujima kept mentioning. Doujima found a pair of sandals that could stand in for the broken Pradas she lost in the fight.

""""""""""""""""""

After a serving of late appetizers and drinks to quench their thirst, the walk back to the van seemed longer than they remembered. The members had a very busy day and they were ready to call it quits and head back to the hotel. Doujima offered to drive and Sakaki sat up front with her. Michael, Robin and Karasuma were in the middle row. Amon had the rear seat to himself. Doujima drove while the tired hunters fell asleep in the van, except herself and Sakaki.

" I got an idea…." Sakaki stated with a wicked smile on his face. Following his directions, she drove into a back parking lot where a huge Mack truck was parked with its lights on, "When I tell you, I want you to scream as loud as you can…like you're seeing your life flash before your eyes!" Sakaki explained. Doujima smiled. She drove the van to the front of the truck and yelled and wailed on the horn. Both of their screams and the extended honk surprised the sleeping hunters from their slumber in time to see the lights of the huge truck to seemingly close in on them. Hollers of piteous screaming rang out as each one prepared themselves for the impact and for what seemed like their last ride together. Quickly the van door slid open and Amon rolled out of the vehicle and on to the asphalt. But wait. All were frozen in their final impact poses. They finally realized that the truck in front of them was not moving at all.

Sakaki looked back at the passengers whose eyes were glued to his person. Michael threw the lid of Doujima's new shoes to Sakaki like a Frisbee in an attempt to clock his chin. Robin chucked one of Doujima's sandals at Sakaki's head. Karasuma threw a crushed empty can of soda that landed on his arm. He just started to laugh.

"Man, Doujima….We wasted this one. No appreciation for a genius practical joke," Sakaki commented, apparently none of the flying objects had any effect on him.

"Get your punk ass out of that seat and step out of the van," Amon's voice commanded from outside. Sakaki froze. Suddenly the door flew open as Amon pulled him out and threw him against the side of the vehicle. The other members watched from inside, as Amon was certainly telling him something, but it was inaudible.

"Don't kill him Amon!" Robin remarked worrisomely. Watching Amon take him by the shirt collar and get in Sakaki's face threateningly.

"No, just choke him until he's purple…not blue, just purple!" Michael demanded.

Doujima and Karasuma jumped out of the orange van and calmed down Amon and the self righteous Sakaki.

"Can't you take a joke?" Sakaki asked, coughing, "Damn, I was just trying to have a little fun! I didn't think you were gonna do some commando style-double oh-seven survival roll out of the van! "

Karasuma separated the two feuding men. Doujima stood by, silently.

"No, not another word out of you, Haruto! You two… to the back seat._ I'm_ driving," Karasuma pointed and started the engine, readying the vehicle to leave the back parking lot. Amon stepped into the front passenger seat where Sakaki was seated earlier. "Amon, you simply _cannot_ lose your cool like that. You'll be lucky if you didn't leave any marks on him. You threw him rather hard against the van," she chided. Karasuma caught a glance of Amon's left shoulder. It was badly scratched up and bleeding from the roll out of the van, as it was unprotected from the sleeveless shirt he sported. She said nothing else and continued to drive.

"Dude, don't forget…We room with him," Michael warned Sakaki, nodding in Amon's direction. """""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

IMBSA::now sufficiently woken up: Thus ends another chapter in the Key West adventures of these hapless hunters.

An hour of jet ski riding really does go by quickly. Sakaki, Sakaki, Sakaki. He doesn't seem to realize that he's at the mercy of Amon's skillful hands…Or is he? Fellow road trippers! Be on the alert! Some objects may seem closer than they appear!

**jainenblack**: The Doujima Plan will slowly reveal itself, but not just yet. You'll probably get a good idea of what might happened. Thanks for your review, faithful one!

**konfizkate91: **Yes, they're planning on a water activity—jet skiing! Many thanks for taking the time to review.

**ooOAnimeChildOoo: **Yes, you have some awesome stories! Truly, truly love them! Thanks for reviewing, fellow FMA fan! Hope you enjoy this chapter too.

**Sakaka's Girl**: Wow! Seven years really IS a long time to go without a vacation….That's like….49 in dog years! You're due! Go have some fun!

**Prozacfairy: **Yes, Raven's Flat isn't exactly the "happenin' place" to meet someone, is it? The two teenagers will be paired off soon. With Robin, it's hard to rush things. As for Michael at least he may have someone he can see everyday. Can you imagine always having a date at Raven's Flat, since he really can't leave? Guess it's delivery for him and Blockbuster's or On-Demand for a dinner and a movie.

**Lady-Azura: **The "Mikester" got some! Who knows when the next opportunity like this will arise! I always wondered what he did when everyone went home and he was by himself. I'm surprised he's not any bigger and fatter sitting around and eating junk food all day….all night? He must have a high metabolism!

**Prospero53223**: Yeah, Michael got pretty busy. Making up for all that lost time and repressed raging hormones! We were thinking of a less than positively memorable experience for Michael (i.e.-He get all smashed and the girls hide his clothing so he has to return to the room without them.) But that might be detrimental to Michael in the long run. Poor thing.

**Lamenting Fox**: We're so happy you liked it. We hope you enjoyed this one just as much!

**Anime-Mastah**: Welcome new reviewer! It's always great getting reviews, but it's nice to see some new people too. Hope this story continues to appeal to you. Thanks for taking the time to post a review.

**m-girls**: You have some great ideas! Read your fics too! You're very talented we must say. True, they're going on little shuteye. We didn't want to send someone to the hospital…Although we still might do that.


	15. Healing Wounds

Vacation Time, Please

Chapter 15: Healing Wounds

IMBSA: I'll not waste your time with mindless dribble…Wait a second….What's this whole story then?

Disclaimer: "Love is like a merry little elf who dances a jig and then turns on you with a machine gun."

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

The van drive was awkwardly silent after that last prank. It was good they didn't have to travel very far to get back to the hotel because it was quite stifling in the tension-filled air. Words were not exchanged as the team members left the orange van quietly. Whether it was being tired from the day's events or lack of sleep, the hunters trudged back to the lobby to go to their respective rooms.

"What are we doing tomorrow morning?" Karasuma asked to get an idea for a plan. Amon shrugged his shoulders sullenly, and managed a glance at his injured left one. "Let's get that taken care of, Amon. You wouldn't want it to get infected," she stated staring at it worrisomely.

He put up his hand and shook his head.

"I'll be fine." Amon remarked and walked towards the lobby not waiting for anyone else. He wasn't looking forward to another night with a snoring Michael. Karasuma could tell he was still upset and just wanted to be left alone. Sakaki and the hacker deliberately walked slowly so Amon could get a head start on them. Robin and Doujima went back to their room. Karasuma knew that it was time to speak to Sakaki about his idiotic behavior.

"YSakaki, where do you get these ideas?" she asked incredulously.

"I don't know…They just sort of come to me," he claimed, almost ashamedly.

"Well, I hope some sort of smidgeon of common sense comes to you, because you are on Amon's shit-list right now."

"Tell me something I don't know," Sakaki remarked.

"She did…You know, that part about common sense?" Michael reminded him.

It seemed that that was the straw that broke the camel's back. Sakaki had had enough of his jokes being used against him. In a fit of momentary rage, he yelled, "You know what? Screw him! If he can't take that stick out of his ass to enjoy a joke, then screw him!" Sakaki walked away.

Karasuma and Michael exchanged glances.

"I know…I have a feeling it's gonna get worse before it gets better," Michael stated as he headed to the lobby entrance.

A couple of girls in the lobby saw Michael through the glass doors, waved and then excitedly pushed it open.

"Michael! You gonna join us at the pool?" one of them asked with a smile.

Karasuma noted the invitation was genuinely warm and welcoming and was curious as to what the hacker was going to say. Michael shot Karasuma a quick look. She smiled and gave a slight nod.

"You know, I think I will…It might be an early night though," he replied.

"That's fine! Tracey will be so-o happy," the other girl said, "By the way Michael, I've been practicing on the PS2, so be ready!"

_Tracey_? Then Michael realized that must be the name of the gal who approached him twice.

"Well, lemme get my trunks," Michael said smiling.

"Like you're gonna _need_ them!" one of the girls jibed and they started to giggle.

"C'mon…Stop…" He said with a sheepish grin. Karasuma could tell he was quite embarrassed.

The girls waved good bye and walked in the direction of the pool. Karasuma gave a knowing smile at Michael and raised her eyebrow.

"I know…smidgeon of common sense," he repeated to her and jogged towards his room.

On his way there, he saw Amon at the front desk and stopped by.

"Hey, wants going on?" Michael asked.

Dawn popped up from behind the counter with a First Aid Kit. "We always keep them handy…Are you sure you don't want me to do that for you?"

"Thank you. But no…" Amon said and was about to leave, when she caught him by the arm.

"Listen…I usually don't do this, but anyway…I was wondering… do you have any plans tomorrow night?" she asked her beautiful eyes scanning his face. Amon was silent for a moment.

"No. What did you have in mind?" he asked, with subtle grin.

"Well, I was thinking that we could meet in the lounge…Does eight o'clock sound good?"

"Yes," Amon nodded, "Eight is fine," Amon said.

"Tomorrow night at eight then," she waved and made her way back into the hotel restaurant, walking backwards as if to take in every second of Amon's presence.

Amon gave a nod. Michael could only speculate what may have transpired moments earlier.

"Alright, Amon…That shoulder injury wasn't a ploy to get the girl, was it?" Michael joked.

"Of course it was," he stated sarcastically and then rolled his eyes, as both of them made their way to the room.

"Why didn't you let her nurse you to health?" Michael asked, "I mean…_I_ would've."

"No. She's working right now. I wouldn't want to put her job in jeopardy. She just happened to see me standing at the counter," he explained as they both rounded the corner to take the stairs.

"Well, I think she's really got the hots for you, Amon. She asked about you earlier today at the restaurant. You know where we ate lunch?" Michael revealed as they continued towards their room on the stairway.

"Oh? What did you tell her?" Amon asked with interest, rounding another corner.

"I didn't talk to her…Sakaki did."

At that point, Amon stopped suddenly. He knew that last time Dawn and Sakaki talked he was a forty year old with a birthday cupcake.

"Really?" he said. Michael nodded. Amon resumed his way towards the room. Michael noticed him sigh.

"Amon, you're not planning on bailing on her, are you?" he asked.

"Do you think I have a reason to?" Amon asked, subtly fishing for any clues. Michael sensed this and thought about it.

"Naw…I don't think so," Michael replied. Really, the name situation would look worse for Sakaki than it would for Amon.

"Good." He took out his key and opened up the door. Michael rushed over to the chest of drawers and grabbed a pair of swimming trunks, pulled off his shorts and pulled on his trunks right in the middle of the room. "Michael, where are you going?"

"To the pool….I won't be doing any drinking, I promise…" Michael said, as he scanned for something in his toiletry kit, "Don't wait up for me," he said and hurried out the door.

Amon sat on the bed with the First Aid kit. He glanced down at his scraped up shoulder. It really wasn't serious, a nuisance more than anything. Amon carefully removed his sleeveless shirt and opened up the kit. He took a cotton ball and twisted the cap off the bottle of peroxide, turned it over to saturate it. There was a knock at the door just as he was about to put a peroxide soaked cotton ball on his wound. He got up, looked through the peephole and answered the door. Karasuma was at the entrance.

"Hi…You doing OK?" she asked. Realizing he needed the help, he nodded and widened the doorway with a pull of the knob as a sign for her to come in.

""""""""""""""""""""""

Robin, Sakaki, and Doujima were sitting on the balcony over looking the pool.

"Amon's so highly pissed off at me. I think I might need to find another place to sleep," Sakaki remarked as if hinting around for some help.

"Don't think you can lay your greasy head over here, Haruto. That wouldn't be such a good thing either," Doujima commented.

"Oh come on! How about right here on this balcony? I could get the roll away—"

"Oh, you plan to show _your_ face in _his_ room? Good one, Haruto…You might need to bring a paper bag for the pieces of your head that he'll rip off your body as you try to leave!"

Sakaki was quiet. He did put himself in quite a predicament. The young rookie looked out at the pool, where a few people managed to get in a few laps before the pool hours were over. He caught sight of three of the co-ed girls in the pool. The fourth one, the one who approached Michael a couple of times, was not there. Then he caught a glimpse of Michael walk hand in hand with the missing fourth girl heading towards the group. Michael and the auburn haired beauty joined the others sinking slowly into the pool water as they took the stairs together. A little bit of envy ran through Sakaki's veins, so he sighed and wagged his head, "Michael, you sly dog," he said under his breath.

"What's the matter?" Doujima asked.

"Nothing…I gotta find a place to sleep…..Where I know I'll be able to wake up...in one piece!"

Doujima managed to glance down at the pool.

"Is that Michael?" she asked in amazement, studying the young man intensely.

"Naw…that's someone else," Sakaki said trying to take attention away from the pool.

"C'mon let's go back inside," he said pulling at the sliding glass door. His attempts to persuade the two to go inside were futile.

"That IS Michael! I know that disastrous mop of a haircut anywhere!" Doujima stated standing up, staring down at the couple getting cozy in the pool.

Robin looked down and saw the pair steal a kiss, foreheads touching, arms around each other's necks. She sighed, got up made her way past Sakaki and left the balcony without a word. Doujima was suddenly aware that Robin appeared bothered by this discovery. She looked at Robin through the gossamer curtains and watched her sit on one of the beds, grab the remote and turn on the T.V. She glanced down at Michael and then back at Sakaki. He too was watching Robin with a noticeable concern.

"Me and my big mouth," Doujima whispered a confession staring at Robin, covering her lips with her fingers.

"Well, I tried to get you two to come in," Sakaki defended, "I didn't realize that they—that she…He's probably not Robin's type anyway…Right?" He commented.

"Think about it…They're both soft spoken, more or less loners…Maybe she has a thing for him, and he doesn't know about it."

"Obviously, it isn't like Michael to knowingly hurt someone, is it? Least of all…Robin!"

"Well, what do you know about that auburn haired bimbo shamelessly giving herself away like candy?" Doujima asked. She scathingly glared at the two of them. "They need to get a room or something!" Doujima hissed, as she watched them again steal some kisses.

"Can you blame him?" Sakaki remarked. "I don't know exactly what happened the night before, but it looks like he just hooked up with ONE of the girls. Technically, that's not slut-puppy-like behavior."

"Yes it is! After only a few hours?…He doesn't know that girl from Eve! In all sense of the saying! For all he knows she could be some psycho bitch from hell, or his sister! Haruto, you _know_ every group of girlfriends has the 'easy' one. Michael just happened to hook up with the slut."

"Well, _maybe_ you're right about that… But still….. It could very well be that we're just blowing things out of proportion. In the very least we should try to take Robin's mind off of it. She looked pretty hurt."

Doujima agreed. "Yeah, let's all go down to the pool and set that bitch straight!"

"Nope… bad idea….The last time you two were anywhere near that pool, you had a fight with a couple of _their_ friends. No way."

The fire seemed to ebb out of her. "I feel so guilty…if I hadn't said anything…" she realized, sentence fading. Sakaki took Doujima by the hand and led her into the room, and squeezed it for reassurance and then let go. He closed the sliding glass door.

"What're you watching, Robin?" Sakaki asked trying to start up a pleasant conversation. She looked up and shrugged.

"I think I know what a slut-puppy is now," Robin remarked, eyes still on the television.

""""""""""""

"Amon, hold still," Karasuma directed as she rubbed the peroxide saturated cotton ball across his wound. He winced.

"Don't rub!…Just blot!…You'll destroy the new tissue forming." Karasuma rolled her eyes. Dozens of tiny white fibers from the cotton ball rose out from his wound as it sizzled upon application of the peroxide.

"It needs to be cleaned up, Amon," Karasuma observed, pulling out the white fibers, "I'd feel a whole lot better if we used the iodine and gauze."

"Fine…Use it." He allowed. Karasuma took the small bottle from the kit and found that it hadn't been opened yet. She kept turning the cap, but the plastic seal would not budge. She tried it with her right hand. She switched to her left hand and then her right again. Witnessing her difficulty, Amon attempted to intervene.

"Let me have that…" Amon said trying to take it from her.

"Oh, Amon. I can handle it, really—"

"Let me tr—" Amon was cut off as the two tried to twist off the cap; it easily came turned and spilled half the bottle on Karasuma's cheek and outfit. She gasped suddenly watching the iodine run down her blouse and down her skirt and finally to her legs and sandals.

"This is NOT good," she said laughing, not believing her luck. "Well, first things first." She went ahead and put some iodine on the gauze and blotted the wound. Then she placed some antibiotic ointment on it and bandaged it safely.

"Your outfit is ruined. You know that, don't you?" Amon commented. She nodded.

"I'm gonna try to wash this stuff off…Can I hog your bathroom for a sec?" she asked

Amon nodded. Karasuma walked to the bathroom and closed and locked the door. Her blouse was definitely damaged permanently. The stains on her legs marked them like an ill placed seam that ran around her shin all the way to her instep. The splash on her cheek looked like some random birthmark. She turned on the faucet grabbed an unused washcloth and began trying to scrub out the stain with just the tap. The very dark mark on her shirt seemed unaffected by the water as it appeared to just run some more. The iodine had seeped through her blouse and onto her bra and skin. Her eyes widened with surprise to see just how destructive the iodine was to her clothing.

"Fantastic!" she muttered sarcastically to herself looking in the mirror, shaking her head.

Amon began putting away the First Aid kit and cleaned up the used cotton balls and gauze. There was a knock at the door. A shirtless Amon looked out of the peephole and saw Robin, Sakaki, and Doujima. He stepped back, unlocked the door and let them in. The three walked in. Sakaki averted his eyes trying not to even face Amon's way, although Amon's glare could be felt like a hot branding iron on Sakaki's cheek.

"We just came in to get a few of Sakaki's things," Robin explained, as if deflecting the attention from Sakaki.

Robin and Doujima sat on the bed as Sakaki was gathering all his belongings. They noticed that the water in the bathroom was running.

"You have a guest, Amon?" Doujima pried. He nodded, pulling his sleeveless shirt back on.

The bathroom door opened partially as Karasuma called out, "Amon, can I borrow some soap or shower gel?" she questioned.

"Yes, use the gel in the corner of the tub," he replied. The door closed and Amon turned to his shell-shocked team members. Karasuma and _Amon_! How the hell could _that_ happen!

"How long has _this_ been going on?" Doujima asked, smirk on her lips once she had regained her composure. Amon gave no answer and was probably ignoring her question, sitting at the table perusing through the newspaper.

"I think we better leave now," Sakaki suggested nervously, heading towards the door.

The bathroom door opened slightly once again and Karasuma's familiar voice called, "Can I borrow a shirt or something?"

"There's a folded one on the shelf." He answered.

"Oh, I see it, thanks!" The door closed once more.

"We _really_ need to be _going_, Doujima," Sakaki repeated.

"Go get 'er, tiger," Doujima jibed, nudging Amon with an elbow and winking. She let Sakaki tug her insistently out the door. Amon furrowed his eyebrows at Doujima's comment. The three blushing hunters hurriedly scampered out into the hallway.

Amon closed the door and then resumed sitting at the table reading the paper. Shortly after that time, Karasuma walked out of the bathroom. Her hair was wet. She was now wearing Amon's tee shirt, and her navy skirt and sandals. She had her blouse and bra carefully wrapped up together into a small bundle ready to be placed in the trash.

"I thought I heard voices, was someone here?" Karasuma asked throwing the bundle into the trashcan by the desk.

"Yes, Sakaki, Doujima, and Robin came by. They were here a couple of minutes, if that…Why?" Amon reported sitting at the desk scanning the USA TODAY.

"How come they left so soon?" Karasuma asked. A quick surge of worry pulsed through her, but it then subsided.

"I guess they were in a hurry. You know…_Sakaki_…" He said his name with contempt. It then occurred to her that Sakaki was a marked man.

"Are you _still_ upset by that stunt he pulled on us?" Karasuma questioned.

"And you were worried _I'd _leave a mark on _him_," Amon said, and pointed to his bandaged shoulder with his chin.

"I didn't realize that you actually got injured…Besides, _you_ decided to roll out onto the hard pavement. It's only a surface wound…You didn't break anything, did you?" Karasuma was right. Nothing was broken. The wound will heal. No one told him to jump out like James Bond. But it's not like he wanted to admit it. Karasuma snorted. "You really do NEED to relax, Amon. Sometimes you take things just too seriously. I mean enjoy the moment. You gotta admit that Sakaki got us all good with that one prank. You need to appreciate jokes. You're on vacation right now…You shouldn't be so stressed."

"I _am_ relaxed," Amon lied.

"You call that relaxed?" Karasuma asked as she gently touched his clenched jaw. Amon coyly glanced at her, got up and searched his pocket for a key. He took it out and walked to the bar cabinet and unlocked it. He pulled out something he had stashed in there earlier. It was a deep purple and gold trimmed box that he opened it up and pulled out a purple drawstring bag that contained a bottle of Crown Royal. He took out two glasses and set them on the table.

"I'll be back," he said, carrying the plastic ice bucket with him. Karasuma nodded in sat at the table and pulled the USA Today towards her to read. _Maybe today's events had an impact on him. _She thought._ If we got him out of his black leathers, maybe he'll relax too. _

"""""""""""""

The three younger hunters ran into the girls' room laughing sophomorically at their newest discovery.

"Who would've thought that Father Buzzkill actually can have some semblance of normalcy?" Sakaki stated in amazement. They all laughed.

"Yeah, and who would've guessed the two of _them_…like _together_!" Doujima pointed out. Once again the three chuckled.

"Yeah and that Karasuma had to shower…." Robin said and began giggling, but she was by herself on this one. Sakaki and Doujima were taken aback by her non sequitur phrase.

"Robin, what does that have to do with anything?" Doujima asked.

"Well, she was in the shower right? Asking for soap…So isn't it strange she was showering?"

"Uhm, yeah…I think I get your point…." Doujima said, confusedly.

"Why was she showering then?" Robin asked innocently. The two others looked at each other, not knowing how to answer her question politely. Poor, naïve little Robin.

"I guess she got _dirty_," Sakaki replied. Doujima burst out laughing.

"Yeah, that about covers it!…"Doujima managed to say. Robin just sighed.

After a very short discussion, it was decided that Sakaki stay with them, for safety's sake. Sakaki set up the patio lounge chair like a bed. Doujima gave him her comforter and a pillow that she placed on the chair. Sakaki ended up, like that night before, sleeping on the balcony.

"Now you need to be sure that you take care of bathroom business, because we aren't opening that door for nothing, Haruto…Got it?" Doujima warned.

"Fine…least I know I'll be in one piece in the morning," Sakaki said with a smile.

"Good night," she said to him. Her face softened and she kissed her fingers before pressing the area she kissed to his lips. Sakaki kissed them back. They smiled. Doujima slid the door closed.

A sudden click assured the door was locked. Well, she wasn't kidding about _that_. He looked below at the pool. No one was there. Even the hot tub was empty. He smiled to himself, glad that he found a safe place to rest his head until the rift with Amon blew over. It wasn't long before the rookie was fast asleep.

""""""""""""""""""

Only about a third of the liquor bottle was filled. Amon was going on his fourth drink.

"You really should try this. It happens to be very smooth." Amon stated, as he finished off the remnants of it in his glass. He took the bottle and poured another glassful. Amon held the bottle over the other empty glass and looked at Karasuma, as if waiting for an answer. It was ready to pour, and was actually held quite still despite the four drinks he already consumed.

"No thank you Amon, I'll stick with my diet drink right here!" Karasuma said, and took a sip of the soda.

"Try it with soda," he commented.

She wrinkled her nose and finally said, "Alright…You twisted my arm….Just a little bit." He placed some cubes into the glass and then poured some liquor in it. Then he took the rest of her soda and poured it all. Amon shook the glass in a few quick circles to stir the drink, and handed it to her. She sipped it.

"This IS good!" she said, sounding pleasantly surprised. Karasuma continued to drink the beverage. Amon switched the T.V. on. They both sat on the bed leaning against the pillows.

"You gotta admit…Our team…We're all pretty funny…" Karasuma laughed to herself, thinking about the melted chocolates that looked like Sakaki had a bout with diarrhea and lost, the birthday song and cupcake for the free desert. There were so many things that came to mind.

"Yes, they can be quite amusing…" Amon took his last swallow of drink and placed the glass on the bedside table, ice cubes clinking in the glass. "I'm thankful that you assisted me with my wound. I doubt I could've cleaned it sufficiently or bandaged it securely."

"I just sort of figured out you'd probably need help with it," she replied.

There was an awkward silence. Karasuma was suddenly and painfully aware that she and Amon were alone. Alone in a hotel room and sitting on a bed together. And who really knew how much Amon's alcohol tolerance was? That same surge of paranoia pulsed through her once again, only stronger.

"Where are the guys tonight? Shouldn't they be back by now?" she grabbed Amon's wrist and looked at his watch. "Oh-my! It's past midnight already! The guys should be back by now, shouldn't they? Where'd they go again?" she asked with a paranoid look.

Amon sensed Karasuma's nervous tension. She looked at the empty bed beside her and spied a rollaway bed still folded up in the corner.

_Who's stressed now_? Amon thought shaking his head, "Don't worry. Michael is visiting his girl friends. Sakaki, I believe is your new roommate. I doubt either one will be in tonight." An anxious silence filled the dimly lit room.

"Well, on that note…I _really_ need to be going," she said turning off to the bedside and slipping on her sandals.

"Let me walk you to your room," Amon told her.

"Then let me borrow your bathroom just one more time…That drink really makes you go doesn't it?"

He nodded. The bathroom door closed. Amon quickly nabbed the industrial sized roll of white cloth adhesive tape from the First Aid Kit and the provided scissors. He heard the flush of a toilet, grabbed his key and waited by the door for Karasuma.

"""""""""""""""""

The sun shone brightly the next morning. Sakaki felt its warmth on his cheek. He slowly opened one eye and then the other. No seagulls to greet him a good morning. After yesterday's seagull incident, he was actually pretty glad for that. Being greeted with a turd wasn't his idea for the start of a good morning. Sakaki felt very well rested. He started to stretch. But for some strange reason, he couldn't. Something was restricting his movement. The rookie hunter looked down below his chin and found himself securely bound to the patio lounge chair with adhesive tape wound around his crossed arms and chest, as if in a straight jacket. Even moving from side to side had no affect on the tape's adhesive quality.

"Fuckin' Amon…" Sakaki cursed. He continued his side to side motion. The tape would not budge. Since it was only his upper body that was bound, Sakaki tried to stand up but instead the whole chaise lounge fell on its side. He tried knocking his toes against the sliding glass door. "Will somebody, _please_ open the door! I need some help!" Doujima heard the knocking at the sliding glass door. She got up, unlocked and opened the sliding glass door sleepily wondering just what the hell was the trouble now. She gasped at the sight that greeted her eyes and then started laughing.

"Oh my gosh! Sakaki what happened?" she asked trying not to laugh in an attempt to sound concerned. There he was on his side. Arms crossed like a mummy upon his chest bound with white adhesive tape to the patio chair. Soon Doujima was joined by Robin and Karasuma who were awoken by Doujima's guffaws. Robin rubbed her eyes that then grew large as saucers at Sakaki, mouth agape.

Karasuma rubbed her head, "Some of us are still sleeping….What the--?"

"Karasuma, I know Amon did this…I may not have concrete proof…But I _know_ he did this," Sakaki said. "Now, could somebody please help me up and out of this mess?"

"Wait…I'll get you some help," Karasuma explained. She walked out of her room and straight to Amon's. She knocked at the door with three loud whacks. Amon opened the door to a _so_ not happy Karasuma.

"Karasuma, something wrong?" he asked. He was too calm.

"What happened to Sakaki?"

"Tell me…What DID happen to Sakaki?" he asked shrugging his shoulders.

"Maybe you should come over and see," Karasuma said. She peeked inside behind him and spied a pair of scissors left on the table. "You're gonna need those scissors, too." As they walked to her room by the pool, she noticed a subtle smirk on Amon's face.

"I don't know who is worse, Amon…You or Sakaki," Karasuma commented.

"I'm confused. I thought I wasn't supposed to be so serious….That I'm on vacation…I need to relax, appreciate jokes." The two rushed towards Karasuma's room, talking (well, more like Karasuma lecturing) as they did.

"Yes, that's true…But right now I think you need to help him out of this bind…literally!" Karasuma surmised and she unlocked the door to the room to find a frustrated Sakaki still dumped on his side, taped securely to the lounge chair.

"Aw-naw! Not _him_!" Sakaki responded. Amon roughly set the chaise lounge upright.

"Is _he_ going to," Sakaki gulped, "remove the tape?" he asked woefully.

"He's the one who put it on there….It's only fitting that he remove it too," Karasuma told as Amon crouched down eye level with a panicked Sakaki. Amon stared coldly and menacingly opened and closed the scissors, as if foreshadowing some type of damage.

"Karasuma!" Haruto called out panickedly.

"Amon, stop that and just cut him free," Karasuma remarked.

"Chicken shit," Amon muttered, only loud enough for Sakaki to hear. Amon cut and unwound the binding tape being none too gentle about it, balling the tape remnants up.

"OWW!" Sakaki screamed each time the adhesive tape was pulled away from his arms, as the tape took copious amounts of arm hair with it. Amon regretted he had not taped Sakaki's mouth shut as well. "Now I think I know what waxing feels like," Sakaki remarked, observing the patches of hairlessness on his forearms.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

IMBSA: Sorry it took so long to post…the start of school is really going to hinder things. But we'll do our best. Sakaki cannot escape the wrath of Amon, not even hiding in the girls' room! The shippiness—lots of it…We did say it was a romance as well as humor, didn't we? We put more humor in the next chappie. Poor Robin. Crushed by her crush. How sad. Michael and his dang hormones! Karasuma and Amon, will they ever get to relax at the _same time _to enjoy each other's company? R&R

**AnimeMastah**: So glad you enjoyed it. May you have more insane moments to come… We mean that in a good way of course. We're trying to balance out the humor/romance, but not get too soapy.

**Jainen-black:** We're STILL writing alright! A little more romance than humor this time, but it'll balance out.

**ooOAnimeChildOoo**: As long as you're enjoying it, we'll keep writing….Heck, we might just write even if you don't enjoy it. Naw, j/k….the key board is my friend.

**Sakaki's Girl**: No problem! It was really good! I liked it! Oh yeah! Sakaki knows that his hindsight is definitely 20/20. But he's wanting to get Amon to chill a bit more and not be so stiff…Maybe he really wants to see Amon out of his element and fall flat on his face for once….Fainting-er passing out doesn't really count, does it? Shippiness prevails in this chappie…More humor in the next. Wellp. You're gonna find out how she takes it!

**m-girls**: Thanks for reading our story as well. Hope you continue.

**Lady-Azura:** Glad to make you smile…Here's the next chapter! Thanks for faithfully reading and reviewing.

**Prozacfairy:** Yeah Michael's going to do alright with the coeds to Robin's dismay. They _are _cute together. We couldn't help but see the chemistry during the latter half of the series and their secret "visits." What will he do to repair Robin's broken heart?

**Siberian Tigress**: Thanks for taking the time to read and review!

**Prospero53223:** Sakaki has paid dearly. Have you ever used that really thick, white, cloth adhesive tape? It's horrendous! The smell of the tape alone reeks "hospital!" Usually it's duct tape that some people use, but Amon isn't MacGyver who always seemed to have that stuff handy. So we thought the medical tape would suit things fine. Wonder what Doujima and Sakaki have planned for Amon?


	16. Breaking News

Vacation Time, Please

Chap. 16: Breaking News

After Sakaki was released from his bondage in the plastic chaise lounge, Doujima was helping him remove the white adhesive residue on his hands and arms with nail polish remover.

Robin still in her shorts and tee shirt was putting away her roll away bed. Karasuma was picking at her eyebrows. Such was part of the early morning routine of the female members.

"That stuff stinks!" Sakaki complained as Doujima rubbed off the white spots. "I don't know how you ladies can stand that smell!" he said waving his hand back and forth.

"Quit whining and keep still you big baby! You know you deserve this after that Mack truck trick you lassoed me into doing last night!" Doujima commented, still working on the residue.

"_You _were a willing participant, I don't care what you say," Sakaki pointed out. Doujma rolled her eyes and shook her head with a smirk continuing to clean off Sakaki's arm. "Has anyone seen, Michael?" he asked, absent-mindedly. He shot a quick look at Robin, who seemed to be more pronounced and forceful with the folding up of her bed and linens, and opening and closing the drawers so noisily. Even Karasuma managed a wondering glance at Robin.

"Are you okay, Robin? " Miho asked as she stood up to go to the young hunter. The two went on the balcony for some privacy. As soon as the sliding door closed, Sakaki whispered to Doujima,

"Hey…Michael left me an interesting text message on my phone. He said Amon has a hot date _tonight_ at 8 at the lounge with Dawn!" Sakaki shared the message with Doujima looking carefully at the message reading it for herself. She giggled evilly and Sakaki chortled too. Then he suddenly stopped with an epiphany. "Oh, no! What about _yesterday_?" Sakaki mentioned.

"What are you talking about?" Doujima asked, still rubbing acetone on the residue.

"Remember? When we went to Amon's room for my things and …_She_ was showering ?" Sakaki reminded nodding his head towards the balcony at Karasuma.

"That's right…Well, that just puts in another complication Amon has to figure out for himself! I think it's great…He deserves _anything_ that comes his way. That Player!"

"Speaking of which…I think Michael needs to know…about Robin," Sakaki started a call set on his cell phone for Michael. Doujima quickly pulled it from his ear and hung up.

"Sakaki…no." Doujima said, "It'll make matters worse…Believe me!"

"I just don't like seeing her get hurt," he confessed, thinking about Robin's little sister-like qualities.

"No body does…But if she _still_ wants him. She's gonna have to go out and get him! He's no mind reader." Sakaki nodded. The news has to come from Robin.

Doujima smiled, "Okay, I'm just about finished here," she said, "There's still one more thing I have to do," she grabbed a jar that had the word "Nads" written on the label.

"Nads? This can't be good…What the hell is that stuff?" Sakaki asked as Doujima stirred the translucent green gel and placed it on his arm. She told him nothing and continued to work it into his forearm. She then put some type of beige cloth over it and pressed it rubbing it continuously. "Doujima, what IS that stuff?" he asked trying to read the label.

"Hush…" she said to him.

"It's _my_ arm and I'd like to know what type of s—SONOFABITCH!" He screamed as all at once, she pulled the cloth off taking the remaining arm hair with it.

"There. Your arms are all evened out hair-wise now," she smiled at her handy-work.

"_Now_ I know why they call it _Nads_! You definitely need some to be using this stuff. That hurt!"

"You really are a baby, Haruto! That's nothing!" Doujima remarked, closing the jar.

""""""""""""""

Amon had returned to his room. He looked at the two glasses that once held the Crown Royal and then heavily sighed. He put the two glasses in the bathroom sink, ready for washing and decided to take a morning shower. He turned the water on. The phone started ringing. He stepped quickly out of the bathroom, and jogged out to answer the phone. Michael finally called Amon, who was none too pleased that he didn't check in earlier.

"Yes… Michael…Where are you? When do you plan to be back?"

"I'm here at Tracey's room with her friends. I'll be by there soon….maybe fifteen minutes? They're leaving today," Michael replied.

"I see….That will be fine." He said and hung up. As he was walking back to the bathroom, something in the trashcan by the desk caught his eye. He recognized it as Karasuma's ruined blouse. He partially unfurled it to check the label, rolled it back up, placed it back in the can and made note of the information. There was a sudden knock at the door. Amon hurried to it, peering out of the peephole. He opened the door just a crack. A man in a florist's uniform greeted him.

"I have a fruit basket here for you sir," handed Amon the basket, and quickly walked away. Amon tried calling out to the delivery person to find out who had sent it, but the man just kept walking down the corridor. Amon looked suspiciously at the basket. Relief ran through him as he saw the message that read, _See you tonight at 8 PM_. Amon smiled to himself and pulled the basket into his room without another moment's hesitation.

"""""""""""

"Robin and I will be out today, maybe even tonight," Karasuma announced as she grabbed some clothes to change in the bathroom. Robin was still on the balcony.

Sakaki and Doujima exchanged worrisome glances.

"Is there something wrong?" Sakaki asked standing up from the table, where Doujima was placing her beauty items into a bag, walking to the closed bathroom door to continue his conversation with Karasuma.

"No, not really. We'll probably do some shopping or browsing, get a bite to eat. You're welcome to come if you want," Karasuma invited, shouting through the closed bathroom door.

"Naw, thanks through. I think I'll see what ol' Mullet Head's up to," Sakaki said and walked away from the door. "Man..I guess it's worse than we thought…I gotta find Michael," he whispered to Doujima and dialed his number.

"Mojo Michael!" Sakaki teased. "What's up, man? You're where?...Oh, wow….So she's leaving today?…Man, by Doujima's….Okay, after you stop by our room. Bye."

He hung up and looked at Doujima.

"Awww..His wench is leaving today," Doujima mocked sadness, tipping her head to one side. Suddenly the sliding glass door closed. They turned to find Robin standing by the drapes just inside the sliding door.

"Hi Robin!" Sakaki greeted, "Heard you and Karasuma had plans for some shopping," he stated grinning.

"Yes, we do," Robin replied forcing herself to smile as she walked to the short chest of drawers to get some clothes. Just then Karasuma walked out of the bathroom, placing an earring on her left side.

"As soon as you're ready Robin, we can leave," Karasuma said as she walked out of the bathroom and allowed Robin to occupy the space there. Hearing the bathroom door close, Sakaki asked in a low voice,

"Is she doing okay?"

Karasuma nodded, "She's just so-o young and –well, it'll all work out," cutting herself short of a full explanation that could disclose too many details. There was rap on the door. Doujima answered it. It was a sullen looking Michael. He sighed as he walked in.

"What's everyone doing?" he asked.

"I think we're all sort of venturing by ourselves today," Karasuma remarked placing the pair to her left earring on her right side. Michael's face seemed to brighten.

"Oh, yeah? Can I come with you?" Michael asked Karasuma.

There was a slight hesitation as she fiddled with her sandal.

"Well, it's sort of a girl's day out thing for Miho and Robin. But you can hang out with us!" Doujima invited.

"Cool! Haruto, did you get my message?" Michael asked. Sakaki quickly put his index finger to his lips. Michael widened his eyes, shot him a confused and shrugged his shoulders.

"You ready Robin? We have to stop by Amon's room so I can return his tee shirt. We'll see you later!" Karasuma bade them a goodbye as she and Robin exited the door.

"Did I miss something?" Michael asked, still confused.

"Did you _ever_! We went to your room yesterday, and guess who was cleaning herself up in the shower?" Doujima scandalized. Michael took a stab at a guess.

"I don't know…Dawn?" he stated.

"Yeah, right. Guess again, doofus," Sakaki jeered. Michael shrugged his shoulders again.

"You're not as observant as I thought you were…She's going there to return _his tee shirt_ that she wore to _sleep in_ last night." Michael's eyes widened.

"You've got to be kidding." He answered. Both Doujima and Sakaki started laughing shaking their heads. Michael straightened out his glasses considering the latest developments.

"Yeah, after I got your text message, I sent a fruit basket to the room just to spice things up a bit for tonight!" Sakaki shared giggling, "The plan is just unfolding so-o well!" he rubbed his hands together sinisterly.

Michael was not sharing in their glee. He sat on the bed, shaking his head. Both Sakaki and Doujima quit their laughing, noticing Michael's very humorless look.

"What's wrong, Michael?" Doujima asked.

"You guys don't know who you're messing with." Michael said. A serious tone overtook the hacker. Both Sakaki and Doujima glanced at each other.

"What are you talking about?" Haruto asked with some concern.

"Dude, back at Raven's Flat I was doing some research. I knew everyone's first and last name on our team, except for one," Michael stated, "So I got curious."

"Amon's, right? It's probably something uncool that's why he just goes by that one. I'm seriously thinking it's Buzzkill," Sakaki stated and started to laugh.

"I'm not kidding around, Haruto. I tried accessing the records and came up with nothing. It was all a dead end. The files I found that seemed to be even _remotely_ related were sealed. I don't know where Zaizen picked him up. But I think he used to work for the mafia."

"And I thought bringing you outdoors would help ease that over active imagination of yours, Michael," Doujima snorted dubiously.

"We don't even know if _Amon_ is his first name or last name or even his _real_ name! He just goes by a one word name…like Capone," Michael shared wide eyed and worried.

"Or Madonna, or Cher or hey what about Bozo? Everyone knows who Bozo is, right? Good try Michael. But I'm putting my money on Haruto's theory that he just has some uncool name, and wanted to preserve his image," Doujima steely shared.

"You know this as fact?" Sakaki asked, concern growing in his voice.

"It's just a really strong gut feeling he was some sort of….an assassin," Michael stated.

"C'mon Haruto! Don't you bail on me!" Doujima persuaded, sensing Sakaki's marked concern in his eyes.

"Hey…You weren't taped to that plastic chair while you slept!" Sakaki admitted.

"""""""""""""

Time passed swiftly and the muggy afternoon was slowly turning into a balmy night. Amon was a little nervous. Sure he had been on many dates before, but Dawn's boldness made him feel especially anxious with her taking control. He had to admit it was rather welcoming to let go of the steering wheel for a while and let someone else drive. May be it was a good sign. He dismissed the thought and convinced himself that he needed to take tonight's event for what it is-- a date and nothing more. Then there was that fruit basket. Yes, it was sweet reminder of the occasion, but it almost seemed too desperate. _Karasuma._ _What? Where the hell did that come from? Why did she suddenly invade my thoughts_? Amon pinched his nose and wagged his head as if to shake off some wild lucky punch. He sat in the stillness of the room taking in the peaceful atmosphere. Then he walked to the closet to find something snazzy to wear to his 8PM appointment in the lounge with a beautiful brunette.

"""""""""""""""

The lounge was not very crowded. It was dimly lit and was a great atmosphere to cozily share a table, conversation, a meal and a drink or two. Amon wore a white collared shirt underneath a dark colored but lightweight jacket. He sported a pair of dark pants. Perhaps the jacket, although quite stylish, was a little much for the Florida weather. But he wanted to make a good impression. He glanced at his watch. It was seven fifty-seven. If Dawn was anything like he thought she might be promptness must be a big factor. _Never keep anyone of importance waiting._ He wondered just what type of priority he would take on her list of things to do. As he scanned the room, he noticed that more people had made their way into the establishment. _Surely she must be here_. He thought. He made his way to the bar, sitting at a stool that was towards the back of the room, but had a great view of patrons arriving. He ordered a scotch and soda. Just then he felt a tug at his elbow. He turned to meet the beautiful big eyes of Dawn the waitress.

"Hi! It was hard getting in here tonight. It usually isn't this crowded. Did you want to get a table?" Amon grinned and then nodded. She looked around and gave the bartender her order, "I'll have a scotch on the rocks, Thomas. Could you make that a double?" she relayed with a smile. The Jamaican voiced bartender nodded and happily poured her a glass. Amon was quite surprised by the drink order she gave and assumed she would have ordered something a little lighter.

"Please add that drink to my tab," Amon requested, Dawn smiled an appreciative grin.

"This place was a nice choice," Amon told her observing the surroundings.

They scanned the room. Dawn grabbed his elbow. She found a table close to where they stood near the bar and gently steered him towards it. It also had a view of the front door. A single lit candle was there to obviously add some romantic ambience to the place. Diffused lighting came from the Tiffany type lamp above their heads.

"I'm so-o glad you decided to come tonight. I've been so excited about this all day long!...Sorry, I sound like a freak, don't I?" she said with a nervous laugh.

Amon just smiled sheepishly and lifted his glass to his lips. _She wants me_. He was getting a good vibe from her. It would have been much better if she didn't continuously scan the room. _Maybe it was a nervous habit? Why isn't she drinking what she ordered?_ He caught her watching him take a sip and met her eyes. She smiled and glanced away and sighed.

"Have you eaten yet?" Amon asked. She shook her head and swirled the ice in her drink with quick circle. "We could order something to--"

"There you are! I thought you wouldn't make it!" Dawn's voice suddenly interrupted his sentence as she stood up to greet someone. The lighting was too dim to ascertain any clear details of the person who stood by Dawn. It didn't help that the mystery woman had her back to him.

"I wouldn't miss this for the world, doll!" a raspy voice replied. "You sure this is him? Oh my gawd!You are so right …My, my what a looker!" Amon compared the sound of the raspy voice to a gargle. The content of their conversation made him a little anxious. Dawn tightly hugged the slender built woman with huge blond hair as they both shared a peck on the cheek. Dawn remained standing as she invited the thin woman to sit down. Amon stood as well. _A gentleman always stands when a lady at his table stands. _Then the mysterious woman's face became very apparent even under the dim light. She had tanned skin that stretched across her face like leather. Her eye brows were pulled up high on her forehead in a permanent drawn arch. She looked quite weathered, like a fancy car that had seen better days, and in her case, possibly the days just after the horse and buggy. Yes, she was slender, tanned and a huge healthy helping of peroxide blonde hair fell in wavy tresses among her shoulders. But her face told too many stories with the lines that had been barely pulled away by an optimistic plastic surgeon.

"Mom, this is the guy I told you about….Tonto, I'd like you to meet my step mother Uma Rosenbergersteinfieldmancruz!" Before Amon could even assimilate what had just taken place a tanned wrinkled hand with purple glitter nail polish grabbed his sending shock waves through his person,

"So-o this is Tonto…What a looker! Such a man!" Uma repeated chewing the gum in her mouth like it was going out of style, giving Amon a very uncomfortable once over.

_Did she just call me Tonto? _It was a whirlwind of a nightmare, so surreal in nature.

"Well, I'll leave you two kids alone!" Dawn said turning to walk away. Amon caught her elbow.

"You—you aren't _staying_?"Amon managed a surprised whisper.

"You know, if you were even a _little_ bit younger" she looked at Uma and back at Amon, "I'd keep you for myself. But…forty is just a little _too_ old for me. Sorry, Tonto… Please do me a favor and humor her, you're _about_ the same age." She squeezed his hand, removed it from her elbow, and she left towards the door, stealing a couple of backward glances to make sure he didn't run.

_Did she just call me Tonto?_ Before he knew it she was out the door.

"Give that drink I just ordered to that good looking man right _there_!" Uma announced loudly in her croaky voice, pointing two fingers in Amon's direction. The waiter handed Amon the glass with a smirk. "Sit yourself down here, you studly man, you!" she flirted, shaking her curls to emphasize every word.

Amon complied just so she wouldn't have to shout so loud. She took a big swig off the scotch on the rocks that Dawn had ordered, and ended it with an aggravating sigh.

"You really are something to write home about, doll," she said still chewing her gum, staring at him like that last piece of cake at a Weight Watcher's meeting.

"Oh the drinks here are fabulous, babe. I'm glad Dawn ordered one up for me." Uma took another huge sip of her double.

"Yes." _I'm so glad I have one too! _ "…stiff and strong!" Amon shared.

"The same way I like my men!" She croaked a giggled, still chomping on that gum.

Amon's eyebrow rose momentarily and he pretended he didn't hear that last comment.

"You have eyes like my third husband, Earl although not quite as brooding." She moved in closer to him. She was so close he could feel her scotch tainted breath on his chin.

"You know, I did have five husbands….. and five matching divorces," she shared too proudly, guffawing throwing her hand and hair back for effect..

"I can't imagine why?" Amon said with a forced smile. His stomach was beginning to feel sour.

"Have you eaten yet, hon? We could order some noshes?" She said trying to get the attention of the waiter with an annoying finger snap over her big hair.

"Yes. I already had something to eat," he announced and quickly downed all the contents in his glass. She watched him drink. It was a very scary feeling.

"Well, you _still_ gotta another glassful left, sweetie," she said between gum chomping, shoving the glass towards him. "Oh waiter, yes I'll have twenty of your chicken wings please and a dozen _oysters_," she said and winked at Amon, smacking on her gum.

""""""""""""""

"I _told _you the lounge was on _this_ side of the hotel!" Doujima corrected as she was joined by Sakaki and Michael who ran huffing across the parking lot. Sakaki suddenly stopped.

"There's Dawn!" he said, seeing her walking away from the lounge with a purse around her shoulder. The tinkling of her car keys could be heard, as the other two hunters stopped. "Where is she going?" Sakaki rhetorically asked.

"May be Amon didn't show up!" Michael suggested in a low voice.

"Hey! Dawn!" Sakaki called out. She stopped and looked around the lot. A smile crossed her lips as she waved at the three she recognized. They ran to join her.

"Hi! Hey your…older step-brother is in the lounge…" she began with a jovial tone and a smile. The three hunters looked at each other in puzzled astonishment.

"By himself?" Michael asked worrisomely turning to Dawn.

"Oh no…See, I introduced him to my fifty year old step Mom, Uma….They should still be in the lounge right now, actually," she stated with a grin, clueless to what this development may bring. Michael's eyes widened with shock. Sakaki looked up as if he were reciting a prayer. Doujima could barely contain herself. She turned away covering her mouth with one hand and clutching her stomach with the other, shuddering in silent laughter.

"I'd give you the gory details now, but I gotta catch a plane." After a quick exchange of good-byes, the dark haired, clueless beauty waved and strutted quickly away to her car. The three ran the other direction towards the lounge.

"I gotta SEE this!" Doujima stated in elation, "This is just too _brilliant_ to be one of MY plans!" Doujima felt a sense of contentment with the way things turned out.

"Uma could be a really hot looking fifty year old…There are some out there you know!" Michael suggested as they neared the glass windows of the lounge.

"Whatever, Mr. Mojo. Hook up with an older woman once and all of a sudden you're an expert." Sakaki teased as their heads bobbed up and down trying to catch a glimpse of Amon's head. "She's a blond…with like HUGE hair!" Sakaki announced, hands at the side of his head emphasizing the vastness of the blonde hairdo.

"I can't believe she's wearing that hideous nail polish…Do they even make that type anymore?" Doujima judged, smiling furtively at that discovery.

"Amon…is going to skin you alive, Haruto!" Michael predicted, catching a very clear scene of Amon's situation.

"He's already done that with tape!" Sakaki commented looking at his forearms.

"Naw…This time he might do it with those short fingernails of his!" Michael stated, "Slowly, precariously…painfully." Michael commented, watching the little lady with the big hair try to coerce Amon to the dance floor for a cha-cha. It was painful to watch.

Doujima clicked her tongue in disapproval.

"Quit trying to scare him, Michael…Amon deserves every---"

"Every what?" Karasuma's voice interrupted from behind them. Her hands flew to her hips, her eyes piercing, and her voice became stern, "What did you do to Amon THIS time?" Karasuma demanded.

"""""""""""""""

"No. I don't dance," Amon repeated. Uma wiggled like a worm with every counted cha-cha step. He wasn't sure what was worse, her dancing or her talking.

"Oh come on, doll! I'll teach you how to cha-cha, rumba…You name it honey, I know _all_ the moves! They don't call me Boom Boom Uma for nothing!" she boasted still wiggling, contorting her body rhythmically.

_I'm sure everyone at the nursing home will be proud. _Amon thought and covered his eyes with his hand.

"Don't be shy, sweetie…Now's not the time for bashfulness." Finally seeing her efforts were futile, and she was working up quite a sweat, the perspiring Uma sighed and sat dejectedly in her chair at the table with Amon.

"Okay Mr. No Fun…What are we going to do for the rest of the night? Stare at each other?" she asked wiping her forehead with a napkin and taking another big gulp from her drink.

_God, I hope not_.

"You know," Uma had this sudden coy look in her eyes, "We could go back to Dawn's place and…." Her voice faded as Amon felt a toe rub his shin.

Amon jumped back in his seat and shifted his legs to the side of his chair.

_I cannot be responsible for what damage may result from another move like that!_ Uma tried to get closer from across the table, looking at Amon's hands.

"I can read palms you know," Uma began as she tried to reach for his wrist. Amon sat back in his seat far away from her. The nape of his neck was almost touching the headrest of the chair. He was ready to bolt for the door.

Suddenly an attractive short haired brunette in a skirt came out of no where, sat on his lap and planted a well placed kiss on Amon's lips simultaneously wrapping her arms around him. The kiss was lingering, as the brunette ran her fingers through his soft sleek hair. Amon seemed to welcome the snog and pulled his hand away from the table, and out of Uma's reach, to happily, gently caress the face of his perpetrator. Finally, the kissing bandit pushed away from Amon causing a loud smack to ensue and said in his ear, although loud enough for Uma to hear.

"I missed you, baby! I'm so-o sorry…."Karasuma said in an almost pouty, breathy voice, still toying with his hair and looking in his eyes up through her eyelashes, playing the perfect part of a woman who jilted her lover then had second thoughts and returned.

Karasuma suddenly stood up, Amon's hand in hers, turned to Uma and said,

"Oh excuse me I didn't realize—"

But Uma shook her head and placed a hand between them.

"You can have him, honey…He ain't no good to me if he can't dance," Uma said gathering her purse. She knew there was no chemistry whatsoever.

"Tonto sweetie…You got the looks, but you ain't got the moves. I'm outta here!" Uma announced taking one last gulp of her double. She seemed to know when she had been beaten at her own game. They watched her walk out the door.

"Let's go," Karasuma said in her familiar sounding voice standing beside Amon who was in no hurry to leave.

"Where to?" he asked with a coy smile. Karasuma frowned momentarily and then grinned bashfully. Amon still looked either dazed by the last few moments, or bewildered by them. There was a pause, as he waited for her answer. He grabbed a hold of her hand and pulled her towards the table.

"I hope you know that was just a ploy to have her leave," she informed him nervously, but taking the seat none the less.

"Of course it was," Amon replied. A waiter just set down a tray of food that was previously ordered on their table, "Hungry?" Amon asked, waving his hand across the table at the newly arrived food.

"Starving, actually," Karasuma answered as she looked at the chicken wings. "Are those oysters raw?" she asked almost cringing. Amon picked up the tray and studied them for a moment and nodded. "I'll take a few wings but I'll pass on the oysters."

"Where are the others?" Amon asked giving Karasuma a plate.

"They're outside right now….I don't think they'll be able to come in," Karasuma said.

Amon raised an eyebrow. He wondered to himself if the younger hunters and the hacker had just witnessed what he had just experienced. Amon pulled out his cell phone and dialed a number.

"Sakaki?...You're dead meat," Amon said in his eerily calm manner and hung up his phone. He grinned at the now wide eyed Karasuma and took a nonchalant bite of a chicken wing.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

IMBSA: It has come to my attention that we are not allowed to respond to reviewers. It was not an official notice on the website, but rather an e-mail with a petition to change this rule. I have not replied to it, nor sent it on. I am not sure if this rumor holds any truth, though if it does, I will gladly sign my name. Therefore, I am conducting an experiment: I will respond to you, my readers, and if I am not banned from the site, I will labor under the delusion that we are still allowed to answer our reviews. If I _am_ banned, then I will work to hold a new penname and repost my stuff. Once that is done, I will forward the petition to all authors I know. Here's hoping that I remain on this site for at least a little longer.

HINT: I'm breaking the rules for you (possibly). So I'd better get some damn credit or at least a few of these furballs off my hands…and legs…and wherever else they've decided to congregate. (If you don't know what I'm talking about, check out my profile. Yes. Shameless plug, I know.)

**Anime-Mastah:** Well, I hope Amon wasn't too OOC. Remember Amon was trying to take Karasuma's advice about not being so serious. (Okay, he was making it seem like he took her advice.) He was giving Sakaki the message: you can run, but you can't hide. Hey, remember it was slated as a humor/romance fic. We won't add too much fluff. It was a bit sappy we hate to admit. But we were adding some to be true to the romance part of the genre…all in the name of team building. Many thanks for the review.

**Prospero53223**: Wow! Glad someone else can vouch for the sticky, smelly pain…worse than a wax job! It is way worse than duct tape as well, in my opinion! My grandma was a supervising nurse for a hospital. My mom and I salute you for your service in that noble profession. Thanks for R&R-ing

**Lady-Azura**: Yes, Michael had to sow some of his wild oats….Robin has her own way of dealing with it. We'll see what the young hunter does with her broken heart. Appreciate your faithful reading and reviewing. Hope you enjoyed this chappie!

**Siberian-Tigress**: We do try to be creatively original and add humor others can relate to and we're tickled that you enjoyed it enough to laugh out loud. We're anticipating another review from you after this chapter. Thank you for encouraging words.

**Sakaki's Girl:** We wonder what would happen too…They aren't a couple really…They're in that awkward, so-do-you-wanna-be-a-couple-or-not stage. It's obvious they have chemistry, get along etc...but do they really want to go beyond the friendship/co-worker phase? Michael and Robin will have to do something to patch things up.

**Prozacfairy:** Like we stated before, Amon was using Karasuma's advice to get to Sakaki and really did this as an evil warning. Have you EVER have that awful tape used on your skin? It's really like extra-sticky canvas. Duct tape is nothing compared to it. Michael and Robin will somehow have to sort things out.

**m-girls:** So elated you liked it! Hope you enjoyed this chappie as well. That's where we got the idea for the taping to the chair, with a little modification on the tape, for obvious reasons. My dad has an annual camping trip and the first one of his fellow campers who falls asleep by the bonfire gets duct taped to his chair.

**bored cheese chihuahua: **Thank you for the review!

**Lamenting Fox:** Trust me, I know a couple of people myself who need them. In fact, I think _I_ need to have one….I'll have to look into it….Actually, thinking about it, I better not give my mom any ideas.


	17. Chapter 17: Revelations

Vacation Time, Please

Chapter 17: Revelations

IMBSA: After a long, long, _long_ hiatus, this puppy is up and running! See, I told you I'd update!

Disclaimer: "It may be your sole purpose in life to serve as a warning to others."

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

The four young adults turned away morosely from the lounge after Karasuma entered. She gave Robin the van keys just before she went into the lounge. They didn't know whose wrath would be worse, Karasuma or Amon. Slowly, they started towards the parking lot when Sakaki's phone rang. The phone screen identified the caller as Amon. He let it go to voice mail. He wasn't in the mood for being berated by the brooding senior hunter. Yet he felt compelled to listen to it.

"Hey, you know I gotta make myself scarce!" Sakaki called out suddenly to the three others as he put his phone back in its case and quickly walked to the lounge parking lot.

"What about Karasuma and Amon?" Michael queried along side a worrisome Sakaki who seemed ready to rush away.

"What about them? They're big kids. They don't need anything from us. C'mon let's get the van," Sakaki suggested, Robin handed Sakaki the keys. As the four made their way to the orange heap in the hotel parking lot, Michael shot Doujima a momentary glare and shook his head.

"""""""""""

"_Sakaki_…This whole thing reeks of him," Amon stated, as if the very name left a bitter taste in his mouth. Yes, Michael did say Sakaki talked to Dawn. He should have known better.

"So what _really_ happened? That…that…_woman_ isn't your type, is she?" Karasuma pried.

Amon stared scathingly at the oysters. He asked a waiter to take the tray of the smelly shellfish away. Karasuma kept an eye on Amon. Her peering eyes grilled his cheek.

"I was inadvertently placed on a blind date with her," he said abruptly. Karasuma smirked dubiously.

"How could a blind date be inadvertent?" she asked not comprehending how this could possibly happen, especially to Amon.

"Well, perhaps the one who asked me was not _that_ particular woman, but a younger, much prettier lady who questioned me about my plans for tonight."

"And?" she pressed on.

"And so the younger, prettier one met me here at 8PM, which happened to coincide with a meeting that said lady set up with her lonely step-mother. I thought the daughter was just going to introduce me ….I didn't think I was set up on a date with her step-mother,"

Amon explained, his voice fading off bitterly.

"So what happened to the _daughter_?" Karasuma asked, taking a bite out her chicken wing, watching Amon intensely, hanging on his every word.

"She left me in the lounge with her step-mother," Amon explained and gulped down a swallow of his drink, as if recalling that experience would be difficult on his system.

Any way you look at it, Amon got ditched. Dawn definitely bailed on him.

"Why didn't you go after her?...You know, the daughter?" Karasuma asked with a matter-of-fact tone. She continued to eat, as she waited for his answer. Amon was quiet for a second. She knew he was in a pensive moment, with a faraway look in his eyes.

Amon's dark eyes shifted to Karasuma's. He took another sip of his drink still maintaining eye contact over the rim of his glass. He placed the glass down and sighed.

"Perhaps she's really not the one I'm after…. Maybe she's not the one I want." There was a pause as Karasuma blinked away any type of misinterpretation or connotation his last sentence could make. But a piece of chicken caught in her throat and she began to cough. Her eyes watered as she coughed some more. She picked up her glass of water with flailing hands and sipped it down to help wash away any debris.

"Wow!" she said putting the glass down on the table and clearing her throat, "That chicken's pretty spicy," she lied. Amon's eye brows furrowed.

"They're naked."

"What?!..Naked?!" Karasuma asked, voice raising several octaves due to shock, as if not believing her ears, looking around the lounge. For some reason that word had the most awkward ring to it at this point.

"The wings…They're _naked_," Amon said. Karasuma was still looking wide eyed and curious, Amon finally clarified himself. "The chicken wings are naked. They have no hot spices on them."

"Oh," she replied bashfully sipping her water, looking furtively around.

"I meant…temperature hot," she corrected herself with a fib. Amon smirked. He enjoyed making the conservative Karasuma blush.

""""""""""""""""

Sakaki sat in the driver's seat as the other three loaded the van. Doujima sat beside him in the front passenger chair. Michael found himself in the middle seat. Robin rode in the rear bench seat by herself.

"Let's go to the beach or something. How does that sound?" Sakaki asked, words flowing together, so it sounded like, "LetsgotothebeachorsomethingHowdoesthatsound?" He drove as if his life depended on it, and in his mind, after hearing Amon's message, it did.

"What beach are we going to Haruto?" Doujima asked, concern growing in her voice. She looked out the window.

"Oh-I don't know maybe one on the other side of the Seven Mile Bridge. How does Miami Beach sound?" he quickly answered.

"_What?_ What're you doing that for?" Michael asked quizzically. There was no answer. "We could just hang out at the beach over here," Michael stiffly suggested.

"No…I –I don't think so…Key West isn't big enough for the both of us."

"Who are you talking about? Amon?" Robin's mild voice called from the back of the van. Silence pervaded the van.

"Listen to my voice mail, Michael. Tell me why he thinks _I'm_ behind all this?" Sakaki asked. _How could you NOT think that is the question_. _It wouldn't take a brain surgeon to come up with that scenario._ Michael thought to himself. He took the phone from Sakaki and listened. Michael suddenly jerked upright.

"See?... What did I tell you?" Michael re-hashed his warnings, fingers shaking cautionarily. "He's probably sitting on top of a roof this minute with a scoped rifle ready to---"

"Oh, Michael! You aren't helping!" Doujima broke in suddenly to prevent any needless details from spilling into Sakaki's mind. "Let me see his phone!" She said. Doujima listened and she too shuddered just a bit at Amon's message. "No matter what, I still think this turned out to be so funny! That's what he gets for trying to ditch my bags... Instead_ he_ got ditched with an old bag!" Doujima started to giggle wildly.

"Amon tried to ditch your luggage?" Michael asked in shock. Doujima nodded self-righteously, still trying to hold her composure of the new found irony.

"Karasuma and I already got everything regarding his orbo gun taken cared of while we were still in Atlanta!….He even did something nasty with my toothbrush, didn't he Haruto?" Sakaki shrugged his shoulders quickly.

"I just want to know how he found out I'm linked to all this….Do you know, Michael?"

Michael thought for a second squinting his eye in deep concentration. But should he tell him that he just happened to mention that little itty bit of information to Amon?

"No, I don't…." Michael quickly replied. Sakaki ended up parking by some dunes. He took Doujima's hand, tucking a beach towel underneath the other arm.

"We're going for a walk," he said morosely. He grabbed the keys and slammed the door of the van. Only the sound of waves lapping on the shore line could be heard. Michael turned to the rear of the vehicle. He had almost forgotten Robin was back there. She was so quiet for a majority of the ride.

"So what did you do today, Robin?" he asked smiling. Robin stared at him blankly. She blinked her eyes and looked down. She was conflicted, but managed to speak up.

"Miho and I went for a late breakfast and then we did some shopping," she explained, thinking back to what Miho had told her in her big sisterly manner. _You can't be upset with Michael if he doesn't know how you feel about him._ Michael could sense Robin's tension.

"What's wrong?" Michael asked. Robin was about to pose a question, but decided differently.

"How _did_ Amon find out Sakaki was involved in this?" Robin asked.

"Sakaki talked to Dawn the other day while the rest of you guys were at the Jet-ski place and we were at lunch. He met Dawn there at that seafood restaurant by chance. She was asking all sorts of things about Amon. Then I was there when Dawn asked Amon out to go to the lounge. So I told Amon how interested she was in him. He asked what I told her. I told him that Haruto was the one who talked to Dawn."

"She asked Amon on a date?" Robin asked, tipping her head to one side.

"Yep…Amon agreed to see her at 8 in the lounge."

"Why did Sakaki and Doujima set him up with that old lady, then?"

"Well, they _didn't_….I think they just sorta wanted Amon to be caught in the middle of some love triangle or something. But apparently Dawn was the one who fixed Amon up with that old lady and bailed on Amon." Robin's hands went up to her mouth.

"So Sakaki didn't do that?" Robin surmised.

"No…not that part anyway."

Robin sighed. In her curiosity, her malcontent seemed momentarily nonexistent. Robin realized that she could talk with so much ease with Michael. Only the shore's crashing waves broke any total silence. Robin took in a deep breath to muster up a brave nerve.

"So I heard that Tracey left," Robin stated, biting her bottom lip in an effort to keep her composure.

"Yeah…She left back to Tokyo this morning."

"Tokyo?" Robin's heart sank. Michael nodded quickly.

"She's interning at some company over there. Her friends flew over to visit and then they flew back here."

"Do you think you'll…look her up when you get back?" Robin asked quietly.

Michael was silent for a moment.

"No. It's not that kind of relationship, Robin. Besides, she'd be hard pressed to hang out at Raven's Flat _all _the time. She was _a lot_ of fun. It was great spending time with her and her friends," he explained with a satisfying smile, obviously reminiscing about his activities for the past few nights. Then a wave of guilt surged through him as the word "slut-puppy" somehow came to mind. Michael noticed a begrudging sigh came from Robin that matched the crumpled eyebrows on her usually serene face. He felt he had to defend himself. "What? Isn't that what we're here for…vacation? Fun?" He scowled at her for judging him so harshly. Robin's head shook slowly.

"We're supposed to be here for team building…and you can't build when you end up hurting a teammate." Michael thought about Robin's words closely. After hearing this, his features softened. It started to make sense: how she was there to share her jet-ski, how she helped him with the self tanning ointment. He moved to the rear seat to sit beside her.

"Oh Robin…"he sighed. "I'm so sorry…I never knew you –" he couldn't even bring himself to say it as tears rolled down Robin's soft cheeks. She nodded, pursing her lips to hold back the tears. Michael reached his hand to touch her face gently with his palm. She turned towards it and held it closely to her cheek with her own hand as if she didn't want him to let go. Witnessing her quiet anguish was painful to watch, as she sobbed quietly.

"Robin, why didn't you tell me?" Tears gathered in the crook of his thumb and forefinger as she mumbled.

"You were having too much fun."

He let out a sigh and pulled her head towards his chest to embrace her. They held each other for a moment. She sobbed in his chest, until it gradually subsided.

"Robin, you wanna go out for a walk?" he asked. Robin nodded.

"Good….My ass is hurting again." Michael joked. She let out a stifled giggle and wiped her face with her palms, trying to gain some composure.

"I don't want them to know I was crying," she said softly sniffling slightly. Michael studied Robin: her eyes were puffy and red. Her face still looked flushed.

"C'mon. It's dark. I doubt they'll notice…Your secret's safe with me," Michael noted and pulled her by the hand, out of the orange vehicle to walk the sands of the beach in the balmy, tropical breeze.

They walked side by side for a few yards before Michael caught sight of a couple's silhouette sitting on a towel in the sand sharing a heavy kiss in the darkness of the night. Michael always had an inkling, but this time he knew for sure. Witnessing this kiss only put to rest the rumors he had about Doujima and Sakaki. He stopped and looked at Robin. She hadn't seemed to notice the lip-locked couple on the sand.

"I'll race you to the van!" Michael suggested quickly, turning in the other direction. Robin sported a mischievous grin, took off her sandals, gave a backward glance and at once started off to the van, "Wait! I didn't even say 'go' yet!" He ran after her.

By the time he reached the van Robin was already there. Her sandals were off her minute feet and she was sitting on the van's bumper. Robin was taking her red hair down. Michael watched from a distance how her beautiful red tresses whipped in the breeze and wondered what it would be like to touch her hair. He walked slowly towards her not wanting to ruin the moment by catching her off guard. Yet as if caught doing something forbidden, Robin slightly blushed seeing Michael stand a few feet away just watching her.

"This breeze and all that running sort of made them fall," she explained away, pushing her hair away from her chin. The moonlight playing upon her tresses somehow made her so much more appealing. Was it the new found knowledge that she was indeed attracted to Michael that made him feel this way? Maybe it was seeing her for the first time without a hair bun or the usual "handle-bar" coiffure that did it? Or was it once again his teenage hormones that gave him that excited feeling? He smiled as he approached her. Suddenly an alarm went off in his phone. He quickly grabbed it to shut it off.

"What's that?" Robin asked. Michael looked at the screen on his phone.

"It's my alarm," he replied. He punched in some numbers.

"Amon?...It's Michael, just checking in…Yeah, I'm here at the beach…with Robin," he flashed a smile at her and turned. "Sakaki and Doujima? I'm not sure," he answered with a grimace, "If I run into them, I'll be sure to let them know you want to see them….I'll check in again before midnight." He hung up the phone.

""""""""""""

"So where are they?" Karasuma asked as the waiter took away the empty tray that lay on their table.

"Michael and Robin are at the beach. He claims he isn't sure where Sakaki and Doujima are," Amon replied putting away his phone. Neither Sakaki nor Doujima were answering their cell phones.

"Michael and Robin are at the beach…that's interesting," Karasuma grinned to herself nodding thoughtfully being reminded of the conversations she had earlier with the young red-head

"We need to pay this beach a visit," Amon stated, "I'm not happy with that situation."

"You mean Michael and Robin?"

"Yes; let's go," Amon said signing the receipt for his tab, then extending a helping hand to Karasuma. She tried to keep in stride with Amon, who practically jogged across the parking lot. Karasuma was wondering what could make Amon so mission oriented when it came to the hacker and the young hunter.

"Why? Michael's harmless."

"Not to Robin." Amon said curtly. They walked towards the parking lot to get the van

But it was not where Karasuma left it.

"You know, I did give Robin the keys before I went into the lounge this evening," Karasuma mentioned casually.

Looking irritated, Amon had his hands at his waist. His eyes narrowed as he scanned the parking lot proclaiming, "He left with the van…Michael and Robin are at the beach with a VAN!"

"""""""""""""

It wasn't long before Robin and Michael spied two silhouettes walking towards them. Michael recognized the moppy hair of Sakaki and the long flowing hair of Doujima.

"Hey, Michael, everything going okay?" Sakaki called out. Michael smirked and shook his head.

"Oh yeah…" Michael replied with a grin and shot Robin an even bigger smile, looking at his watch with a hint.

"What can I say?…We had a lot of things to talk about," Sakaki explained.

"Speaking in tongues, eh Haruto?" Michael teased. Doujima frowned at him. Sakaki glared.

"Lem'me have the keys, Man-whore!" Sakaki requested.

"I don't have them…You took them with you," Michael replied.

"No, I didn't I gave them to you," Sakaki corrected searching his pockets.

"Dude, you were driving. Why would I have them?" Michael answered.

"Sakaki! I just gave them to you when you were pulling on your pa-," Doujima cut herself short, "Never mind," she continued, furtive glance to Sakaki all too apparent.

Michael snickered and Robin once again had a bewildered look on her face as if she wasn't sure she if she heard Doujima correctly. There was a slight pause as Sakaki still searched his pockets for the keys.

"Dammit! I must've dropped them! C'mon we gotta find those keys! Amon's gonna shit a brick if they're lost!" He and Doujima ran back to where they had laid the beach towel.

""""""""""""""

Amon and Karasuma decided to take a cab in search of Robin and Michael. Karasuma was holding her nose and mouth. "It smells like someone got sick in this car," she said nasally. Amon said nothing, but had his head sticking out of the window for most of the drive. It was quite dark outside and scanning for the van was becoming very difficult. "Maybe we should call Michael….Ask him what beach he went to," Karasuma suggested. Just then, they passed an orange heap parked by the dunes of the beach not too far from their hotel. Amon signaled for the cabdriver to let them off.

"Well, there it is!" Karasuma stated the obvious as her eyes scanned the sandy shore. She spied a flow of red hair just at the other side of the vehicle. Karasuma took off her sandals and walked towards the van with Amon.

"I don't know why you're so paranoid of the two…They're just teenagers."

"They're teen-agers with a van on a beach…on a beautiful night… _by themselves_." Amon stated.

"Amon this is _Michael_ were talking about…You remember, the hacker?" She reminded.

"Precisely," was all he replied.

"Well, as long as there are no hot tubs involved!" Karasuma stated.

The two senior hunters walked towards the familiar vehicle. The side sliding door was wide open. Michael was sitting inside on the van's floor, legs outstretched and crossed at the ankles. Robin stood by him, her red hair flowing with the breeze.

"Amon!" Michael announced in half surprise, "What brings you here?" Michael asked.

Amon said nothing and walked to the driver's side of the van. The keys were not in the ignition.

"Where are the keys?" Amon asked. Michael, still sitting at the inside edge of the vehicle grimaced and looked at him confusedly. He wasn't sure what Amon said, but he was sure it was about the keys.

"Where…are…the _keys_?" Amon repeated slowly and emphatically. Michael gulped as he stood up, rubbing his brow.

Just then a familiar voice cried out in the tropical darkness. "Mojo Michael…We could use some help over here, manwhore!" Sakaki shouted unaware of Amon's arrival.

""""""""""""

"I gave them to you Haruto…What did you do with them?" Doujima asked, using an annoyed tone, and grazed her fingers through the sand.

"Well, that seems to be the question for the ages, Einstein….If I knew that, we wouldn't be searching for them, now would we?" Both hunters were crouched down, scrambling the sands beneath them, hoping to find the missing keys.

"Stop being an ass! This sand is making a mockery of my manicure. Maybe it's by that trashcan over there!" Doujima pointed a few yards away to a trashcan with a lighted pole. Sakaki vaguely remembered walking there. They ran towards it. The blue barrel-like can stood forlornly by itself. A metallic glint caught their eyes. Sakaki smiled and let out a huge sigh of relief.

"Yes…This is awesome!" He said as he bent down to pick them up. He turned to Doujima, whose huge eyes looked like she had just seen a ghost.

"Give me the keys," Amon's voice calmly commanded. Sakaki's ears perked as he stood up to find Amon standing just on the other side of the huge can. Amon's dark eyes were narrowed and his breathing seemed a bit labored as he held his outstretched hand over the can towards Sakaki. Sakaki took in a breath, closed his eyes for a second and dropped the keys over Amon's hand. Either his aim was slightly off or someone's hand moved, in any case the keys fell into the trashcan with a dull ring.

"Oh shit!" Sakaki called out as he faced down towards the bottom of the can. Amon's hand was turned towards its side and was suddenly in a perfect position to backhand the young hunter. But Amon restrained himself.

"Give me the keys," Amon repeated in his usual eerie calmness.

"YOU get the keys if you want them so bad…" Sakaki's comment was met by a wall of cold silence. "I mean…They're at the bottom of this can!" Sakaki answered, surveying the barrel to see if it can be overturned. To his dismay, it was too large and heavy to pick up by himself. "Maybe we can lift it up by the base if we all took a grip of it here," Sakaki suggested pushing on it slightly, giving Doujima a pair of pleading eyes. She shot him her incredulous roll of her eyes. Amon just stared. He was not about to touch that can. Sakaki bent himself over the top looking in saying, "I don't know how you expect me to get those keys when—"

Before he could finish his sentence the contents of the trashcan met Sakaki's hands and face with a quickness. Amon had lifted the rookie hunter headfirst into the huge blue barrel. Doujima held her face in horror staring at Sakaki's wiggling legs. She was obviously conflicted between saving Sakaki from the putrid punishment or being associated with it.

"It smells like ass in here! I can't breathe!" His voice echoed form the bottom of the public access trashcan. They heard the scrambling of miscellaneous items echo as Sakaki's arms both waged for balance and searched blindly for the keys. "Amon, get me out of here!" Sakaki was shouting half-panicked, as he continued to stir things up from the bottom of the rubbish. Sakaki's fingers took hold of something hard, flat and metallic. He managed to push himself up and out from the sticky bottom and greasy-feeling sides of the can. He held the keys in his hand like a champion trophy. Sakaki's hands, arms and elbows were grimy. Bits and pieces of old, moldy food stuck to his hair. A condom and a French fry appeared glued to his shoulder which he quickly brushed off in disgust. Doujima still looked like she was in shock staring at the filth ridden Sakaki.

"Give me the keys," Amon asked for the third time.

"Like hell!" Sakaki shouted and ran towards the van. He had a good head start on Amon, whom he knew could easily over take him. Amon was already at his heels when he turned for a second. He knew Amon would try to nab him quickly. And when he does, Sakaki wasn't sure what would happen. He decided to kick things up a notch and ran as hard as he could. Sure enough Amon made a dive for Sakaki's ankles but missed by mere inches, coming up with hands full of sand. Sakaki started laughing as he looked back at Amon, who was dusting himself off and ready to run some more. Robin, Michael, and Karasuma watched Sakaki dash by them as they stood away from the van readying themselves to assist in locating the keys. He jumped in the driver's seat, clipped his seatbelt and started the engine. He put the van in reverse, and then placed it in drive and tried to peel away. Sakaki looked in the rearview mirror to see Amon running behind the van like an angst stricken child chasing down an ice cream truck. He laughed to himself as a figure of Amon with his hands on his hips grew smaller. He slowed down when he realized Amon could no longer be a harmful factor. But he turned to face some rocks from a nearby jetty. There was no where for the van to go, but into the huge rocks. He tried to avoid hitting them, but he didn't have enough time to react and ran the van into the side of a dune. All four tires were surrounded by unforgiving, wet sand. Every push of the accelerator only dug the tires in deeper. The engine began to smoke. Sakaki was

stuck.

"""""""""""""""""

Red and blue lights flashed as they signaled police presence.

"Are you responsible for this young man?" the officer asked Amon.

"Yes."

"Was he driving under the influence?" The officer asked writing some notes on a small pad.

"Yes."

"Drugs or alcohol?"

"Stupidity," Amon replied.

The officer chuckled. "Unfortunately, that ain't an influence we could ticket someone with, otherwise I'd never get out from under the paperwork!"

"He needs to be taught a lesson," Amon said, narrowing his eyes at Sakaki.

"Well, hell put him on restriction, ground him or something. You're the dad…Right?" The officer assumed. Amon closed his eyes in exasperation. Perhaps all this team building really made him look like a forty year old father of a rebellious son.

"No…He's not my son," Amon replied, thinking how incredibly ridiculous that was. "There is no way I fathered that hell spawn," he angrily stated.

"God, if he was my dad……" Sakaki began. A chilled look came over Amon's narrowed eyes.

Before things got too heated the officer called out to the one in the patrol car, "Dee?" The officer asked referring to his partner who sat quietly talking in the car. "Dee?..Double Dee? I'm talking to you!" The man in the car was on his cell phone, speaking to his wife. The officer wagged his head, "That Dee is on call all the time…to his family!... talking about his girls."

"Did you say _Double D_?" Sakaki intruded.

"Yeah…He likes to brag on his family so much, you'd think he was royalty."

Sakaki smiled. He wanted to get a jump on things before Amon had any ideas. But he was too late. Like before, Dee got out of the car and migrated towards Amon.

"I thought I recognized that orange heap of a van! How're you doing?" Dee said to Amon and slapped his back, as if they were long time buddies. There was an awkward silence, so Dee continued. "Looks like the rocks from the jetties took the driver by surprise. What was the fella running from?"

_An antisocial psychotic maniac assassin_. Sakaki thought. He considered telling them that

But that little smidgeon of common sense put a bug in his ear NOT to say anything.

"And why does he smell like a dumpster?" Sakaki and Amon exchanged narrow-eyed glances. "...Lucky he didn't roll it over….and that the tide is lowering." A small smirk began to make itself known on Sakaki's lips. What would the authorities do if they found out that it was Amon who placed him in the public trash can and was the person chasing him down? Sakaki felt like he held an ace card.

"Well, you see officer…" Sakaki cleared his throat. He started looking at Dee, then exchanged a scathing glance at Amon, before continuing. "The keys to the van dropped into the trashcan. So then …"

"Got it! You tried to retrieve them by doing a little dumpster diving," Dee interrupted nodding knowingly, "Yeah…What a strapping young man like you wouldn't do to show off to your girlfriends!"

"Huh?" Sakaki puzzledly responded.

Dee continued his story to Sakaki's dismay, "I remember a while back there was this tourist a lot like you who had to retrieve his fiancee's ring from a mailbox and was trying the darnedest to get it. 'Course a mailbox is Federal property and…."

"Well, no! No, actually what happen after that was—"Sakaki tried to get a word in edgewise, but Dee's story-telling out thundered his. Everyone was focused on Officer Dugan's animated tale. Sakaki realized the effect was lost on the last scathing glance he gave Amon. Even Amon was giving an ass-kissing nod of approval to Dee's ditty. After a short obligatory peal of laughter, Officer Dugan looked at Sakaki.

"I'm sorry, now what were you saying?" The refocus on Sakaki was awkward, but he continued,

"I was running from HIM!" Sakaki disclosed, waving an accusatory finger at Amon.

But somehow this powerful statement was uprooted by his powerful odor.

"Of course you were…But with your essence boy, he should have been running from you! Good Lord you smell bad! You could use a good scrubbing. It reminds me of the time when I changed by little twins' diapers. Being a first time daddy, I thought that chili might not be a bad thing to feed a little one, but boy did I learn fast!" Thank goodness he stopped short of getting too offensive, "I'll spare you the details! You reek to high heaven, but that smell really takes me back. So whose van is it anyway?"

Sakaki quickly interjected, "It really doesn't belong to any of us. We rented it from…"

"Whose name is it under?" Dee fired back quickly.

"Mine," Amon stated.

"Yeah, but—" Sakaki tried to engage.

"Pipe down, Bucky," Dee told Sakaki. "I'm asking him the questions, now. Did you have the keys without your knowledge?" The officer asked.

"Well, really I- " Sakaki tried to explain, but not without an interruption form Amon.

"Yes, in a manner of speaking. I had asked for the keys and-"

"He refused to give them to you, is that right?" Dee interjected. He started to tell another one of his stories about a young man taking his dad's car for a joyride. Sakaki forced a smile as did everyone else. Little by little he felt his opportunity was slowly slipping away. He had to say his piece, but how? A surge of panic ran through his veins. He knew he needed to get Dee's attention quickly before this ADHD inflicted officer found something else to talk about.

Filled with desperation, Sakaki pushed Dee simultaneously shouting, "Would you friggin' _listen_ to me!"

As the jovial officer found himself in a prone position in the sand, a huge force thrust towards Sakaki's legs and knocked him mercilessly into the ground. His face was swiftly planted in the Key West shore. Sakaki found it difficult to breathe. The pain in his back he was sure was the other officer's knee. Sakaki, face covered by sand, began coughing.

"Get off of him now," Dee commanded the young officer as Dee dusted his slacks off. Looking down at Sakaki whose eye lashes sported a light layer of sand on their tips, Dee continued, "Unfortunately, that last move could be construed as disorderly conduct, bordering on assaulting a police officer." He turned towards Amon and continued, "I could take him in or I could leave him under your recognizance … Just give me the word." Either Dee was giving an "out" or he really thought Sakaki was a minor, it was difficult to tell. Amon smirked knowing full well that Sakaki was aware Amon had the power to place his ass in a cell.

"Take him," Amon responded.

"Wait—now wait a minute," Sakaki remarked as the stern faced officer placed a pair of hand-cuffs, practically picked up Sakaki by his collar and began reading his rights. Surprisingly, Michael spoke up,

"You know, this might NOT be a bad idea," Michael glanced at Sakaki who was wide eyed with surprise at this betrayal. "He could really used some alone time," Michael continued. In truth, the cell was possibly the safest place Sakaki could be without being stalked by Amon. Sakaki didn't know whether to say thanks or go to hell.

"What?!" Doujima objected from behind them, "What do you mean putting him in a holding cell? You're not serious, are you? Are you outta your mind?" Amon gave her a cold steely look. Unrelenting, Doujima walked up to Amon, "Who died and made YOU God?" she asked sarcastically. Amon ignored her irritating rancor. "This is ridiculous! You've got to be kidding me! I cannot believe you're doing this, Amon! You insensitive, control freak asshole! Egotistical-"

"Would you like to join him?" Amon finally asked. Her interjected remarks stopped at once. Doujima just rolled her eyes, heavily sighed and crossed her arms defensively. She walked away fuming, yet musing at the same time. She really wanted to be jailed just because she knew Amon would think Doujima Yurika would never do such a thing. Maybe this was a way to make a stand.

"You know, I think I'll take you up on that, Amon. I think I will spend a night in a cell!"

"Fine. I may need more papers to sign for the spoiled-rotten blonde one," Amon baited, directing his comments to an officer. Doujima's mouth fell agape. If she was going to spend a night in a cell, she felt that it should at least be for a good reason. She chucked one of her famous Prada heals at him, barely missing his smirking face. Seeing her flying sandal missed its mark, she menacingly walked over to him with the other sandal in hand, heal pointing towards its intended victim. At mid-strike, Officer Dugan grabbed the perpetrator's arm and shook the heel out of her hands.

"Bastard!" She hissed at Amon, just as she was going through the Miranda routine.

"Rancid bitch," he murmured back in his eerily calm manner as he looked through the sheets of paperwork and signed them. He handed Officer Dugan the packets, as Doujima struggled to get a few fingers on Amon's hair. She was denied that action by a hand that cuffed hers together. Both young hunters were placed in the backseat of a squad car. A familiar roar of the temperamental van announced to the others that it was doing just fine after the minor collision with a beastly dune of wet sand.

"We got the van out! Miho and I got the van out!" Robin excitedly announced, running to the rest of the group. But her celebration was short lived. "Where are the officers taking them?" Robin asked quietly, eyeing the squad car as it slowly pulled away with Doujima and Sakaki sitting in the caged back seat.

"To the station… for a little quiet time," Michael responded as they all watched the car disappear with the rest of the traffic.

"Amon!" Karasuma's voice bellowed in an unfriendly tone. "What part of team building does incarceration fall under?"

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

IMBSA: We made this chapter extra long just for you! It's a sort of apology for not updating for two years. Hopefully you guys are still out there and ready for new madness in the Keys!


End file.
